Tell Me You're Mine
by moonjumping
Summary: AU: Punk!Quinn and G!P Quinn with Cheerio!Rachel. Beginning Sophomore year at McKinley, Rachel has a very decent, normal life until she meets Quinn Fabray. Skip to Junior year, things start to get interesting as they begin to get familiar with each other. Senior year is around the corner when Rachel decides to leave to New York, Quinn following as well.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is a story for DestinyFaithHope, i do hope you enjoy it as well as everyone else! More chapters to come soon.

"Hey, Rachel! How was your summer?" A familiar voice said towards the short brunette. Licking her dry lips, she turned to be faced with the familiar blonde head cheerleader, her high pony perfect as always and the very stunning skirt fitting her as if it were _made _for her curves. Smiling slightly, she replied, her voice steady and calm.

"Hello, Jessica. It was actually very unproductive, but I am looking forward to try-outs today, I've been practicing all summer with my dads, and I'm sure my backhand springs have improved since last year." Rachel said, putting her left hand on her hip and raising her chin slightly.

"I highly doubt you need any help with your routine, Rachel. It's obvious, next to me, you're Coach Sue's favorite. I do hope you plan on taking notes from me this year, because I'm sure you'll be in my place next year for your Junior year." Jessica, the head cheerleader, replied with a sweet smile.

"Oh, I plan on taking plenty of notes, thank you." Rachel replied, matching her smile.

"I anticipate the time we will be spending together then. By the way, your boyfriend is on his way over here." Jessica replied, eyeing a certain tall quarter back who was currently strutting his jersey proudly, a football placed perfectly under his arm.

Locking her jaw tightly, Rachel turned to Jessica as she tried to suppress her smile. "He isn't my boyfriend." She sighed softly before turning back to him. "Not yet."

"Mmhm. Well, don't let him get away. He is the best for you." Jessica replied, turning quickly before shooting back at her, "Try-outs start at three-thirty, don't be late." Rachel nodded, her hand still placed firmly on the waist of her dress line before Finn Hudson made his way over and began leaning against her locker with a smirk.

"How was your summer, Rachel?" He asked, turning his back to the locker and tossing the football up.

"As I told Jessica, very unproductive. I spent all summer preparing my routine for Coach Sylvester." Rachel said, proudly.

"Well, I don't think you'll need to be practicing much. Plus, don't you have like an awesome voice too? You're a triple threat and will totally get a position, good lungs or something for yelling, right?" Finn said, stopping with the football and turning to Rachel.

"Perhap-" Just then, someone called to Finn. Both turned, Finn looking towards Noah Puckerman, the school's whore, who was currently caring a smirk while leaning next to a Freshman girl's locker.

Rachel's mouth suddenly went dry as she witnessed a girl with redish blonde hair walk by, John Lennon style sunglasses on and a much too short 'Guns & Roses' shirt with leather tight pants and Doctor Martens to top it all off. Suddenly all thoughts she had in her mind escaped her as the girl turned to shoot a grin at Rachel. Shaking her head, Rachel heard the familiar voice of Finn Hudson once again.

"...and ever since then he's been my best friend. Cool story, huh?" He asked, a goofy smile on his face.

"Very interesting, yes." Rachel agreed, trying to push her head back to Finn.

"So I was thinking, when you get on the Cheerios and all, would you want to maybe go out?" He asked, a cocky grin on his face. Smiling, Rachel nodded, almost jumping up and down with joy, the girl from before now completely forgotten.

"I would love to, Finn." She replied.

"Awesome." Finn said, a grin on his face. "I'll see you later then." And with that he was off. Smiling to herself, Rachel turned back to her locker, getting her books ready for her first class of Sophomore year.

-Exactly one year later, junior year-

"Show me magic, Rachel." Coach Sylvester said, a sneer on her face as she continued to write something down on her clipboard.

"Happy to, Coach." Rachel replied, the constant hammering of her heartbeat in her chest as she then performed her head cheerleader worthy routine in the gym as the other girls watched from the bleachers.

Once she had finished she received a standing ovation, Coach Sue standing up and clapping as well. "See, _that _is what I want to see. Girls, say hello to your new head cheerleader, Rachel Berry!" She said, handing Rachel her uniform.

"Thank you, Coach." Rachel replied, taking the uniform and turning to the bathroom to quickly change.

Zipping it up in one of the stalls, she heard someone walk in. Thinking it was one of the other girls, crying at their failure, she decided to ignore it, grabbing a hair tie from her bag and exiting the stall only to be met with Quinn Fabray, the school's punk. She was currently washing her hands, a grin on her, red cheeks, a sweaty brow with a pink fade in her hair. She seemed to be slightly out of breath as she licked at her lips.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel put her bag on the side of her as she turned to the mirror to begin her usual high pony.

"Don't those things give you headaches?" Quinn asked, going to dry her hands.

"_No. _It shows that I am more superior to people like _you." _Rachel replied, pulling her hair tightly and smiling at her work before turning to grab her make up, Quinn then leaned against the wall, watching her closely, her grin still prominent on her face.

"Nah, it just makes you look like a brat." Quinn replied, a snort coming from her mouth. Turning her head quickly, Rachel began to glare at the girl who then put her hands up in the air. "Only saying the truth, Barbra."

"What did you call me?" Rachel asked, her face softening a fraction as she continued to stare the girl up and down.

"Barbra? Like Streisand? Do you not know who that is?" Quinn asked, putting her hands down.

"Shut up, I'm not an idiot. I know who that is, she is my ido-" Rachel stopped herself. "Why did you call me that?"

"I've heard you sing in the auditorium, babe. You've got a sweet voice. Sound just like her." Quinn replied, turning to the mirror and checking out her appearance, her ripped leather jeans revealing a small fraction of what looked like boxer briefs to Rachel.

"I didn't think anyone could hear me." She said, looking up to meet hazel eyes.

"Well, I can hear you. I usually hang out here before driving home. Walk around the school, catch people fucking in empty classrooms and junk." Quinn was now cleaning off something from her shirt. "Listen to people sing in the auditorium." She said, a grin on her face. "Like I said before, you've got a voice. Why're you wasting time with Sue? She's not going to do shit for you just so you know."

"How are you so sure about that?" Rachel said, defensively.

"You've gotta be fucking with me, Rach." Quinn said, turning to Rachel who was now glaring again. "She's insane."

"People never spend enough time trying to get to know her." Rachel shot back.

"And you know her? Do something with yourself. Use your voice." Quinn said, beginning to exit the bathroom.

"Wait." Rachel said, unable to think of a reason as to why she would say that.

"Yeah?" Quinn replied, hazel eyes glinting in her direction, the grin still stuck on her face.

"Um, why aren't you ever in class? You're suppose to be in my first and seventh period class but you're never there." Rachel said, mentally applauding herself for wonderful acting skills.

"Please, babe. I can pass school easy without one class. You've got a voice and I've got a brain." Quinn said, pointing to her head. "Figgins knows this which is why I haven't received a truancy letter. I'm usually hanging under the bleachers on the field." She then began to eye the girl up and down then smiled, her white teeth showing perfectly as her tongue stuck out to lick dry lips. Making eye contact with brown eyes she said, "Stop by anytime." And with that she was gone.

Feeling her heart stop, Rachel stood there for a few minutes, completely taken back at what had just happened. Her belly began to tighten as a certain arousal shot through her. Staring down, she gulped loudly and went to pick up her things and exit the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I hope everyone is enjoying this so far! Feed back is always welcomed. :)

Her eyes were glued to the field from under the bleachers, the Cheerios practicing their usual routine as Coach Sue yelled at the girls through her famous, white blow horn. She was strutting a red track suite today, her lucky one probably since the girls were now on the tables for competition. Scoffing, Quinn averted her eyes to the Cheerios while they pranced around like Sue's little dogs begging for attention, one of them sticking out perfectly to Quinn. She furrowed her eyebrows and took a drag from her cigarette as she put her arm against the metal above her to lean her forehead against it, staring.

Rolling her eyes, she turned back around, sticking the cigarette in her mouth for the last time and then flicking it away before going to the very worn out couch and sitting down to start reading a book.

About thirty minutes later her attention was averted as she heard someone approach her, the sound of shoes crunching through the gravel and a small 'Ow!' coming as well. Putting her book down, Quinn leaned her hand against her face and patiently waited for the person to show their face. She let out a small laugh when she saw who came into view, the head cheerleader, Rachel Berry.

"Hey, Barbra." Quinn said, crossing her leg over her knee and picking her book up to continue reading.

"Rachel." The head cheerleader corrected as she made her way over to the girl. Quinn looked up from her book, noticing the red and white athletics bag hanging from her shoulder with a large 'RB' on it. Her uniform was perfectly ironed and there wasn't a hair out of place from her high pony, her bangs swept out of her face with a bobby pin.

"Same thing." Quinn said, glancing up from her book again to see a small smile form on the cheerleader's face. "What do you want? I'm a little busy at the moment." Quinn replied after a few moments of silence from the girl. She put her book down in her lap and stared at the girl, her hand moving from her face to her side to push her up in a better posture.

"I, well.." Rachel started, adjusting her athletics bag on her shoulder and looking around cautiously.

"What is it? And why are you looking around? No one can even see us." Quinn said again, her voice more tired as she sat back. Rachel noticed her tongue dart out from her mouth as well as the slight smell of nicotine as the girl pushed a hand through her choppy pinkish, blonde hairs.

"I wanted to ask you something about our book report in first period." Rachel said, putting her hand on her waist and looking up.

"Yeah, what about it? I haven't started and I probably wont." Quinn said, getting up from the couch and reaching in her pocket for her cigarettes. Rachel eyed her as she pulled out a silver lighter, her head dropping a fraction before she cleared her throat, Quinn looking towards her.

"Could you not?" She asked simply, dropping her hand from her waist. Quinn rolled her eyes and tucked the cigarette behind her ear.

"Better?" She asked, full of sarcasm.

"Much." Rachel replied, watching Quinn grin before getting closer to Rachel, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now," She said in a low voice, the grin still on her face. "how can I help McKinley's superstar?" Her voice was low and her mouth only inches from Rachel's.

"I, um.." Rachel repeated, at a complete loss for words, brown eyes staring into hazel eyes. "I just - I wanted to know, um.." She said again, Quinn's hand dragging up Rachel's arm lightly sending shivers down the girl's back.

"Yeah?" Quinn repeated, her mouth dangerously close to Rachel's. "Need help studying or something?" She then went forward, kissing the top of Rachel's lip lightly, Rachel closing her eyes and moaning softly into the kiss. Her face turning red as she felt the familiar dampness in her cheerleading spankies. "I don't think you came here for a book report, babe." Quinn said, pulling her head up to break the kiss, Rachel pushing herself up to attach their lips again before opening her eyes to a grinning Quinn. "I think you want something else."

"Wha - I have a boyfriend." Rachel said softly.

"Yep." Quinn replied.

"Over a year." Rachel said again.

"Committed relationship." Quinn laughed, pushing herself down to Rachel's neck, trailing feather light kisses up. After hearing a satisfying moan from the shorter girl's lips, Quinn pushed herself off, turning around to grab her bag.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, her eyes opening slowly.

"You hear that ringing noise? It's called a bell, I'm going home. Why, were you expecting something?" Quinn asked, stopping in front of her.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, staring the girl up and down before noticing something she probably shouldn't have. Unable to stop herself, she spoke. "Quinn, what...what's that?"

Quinn stared down to where Rachel was looking and noticed what she was staring at, her bulge now completely noticeable.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard of a strap on before, right?" Quinn said, looking up at Rachel, her face completely neutral.

"That wasn't there before." Rachel then dropped her bag, her mouth open slightly. Before she was able to stop herself, images of shoving her cock down that gorgeous throat filled her mind making her dick twitch which caused Rachel's eyes to open even more. "Oh my God, you're packing." Rachel said in disbelief.

Rolling her eyes out of frustration, Quinn nodded. "Yeah, alright? Happy? Now run off and tell your little prissy friends." Quinn said again, adjusting her bag on her shoulder, putting on her Lennon sunglasses and walking past the smaller girl before she felt a hand on her arm. Turning around, she pushed her sunglasses up over her hair "What do you want, babe?" Quinn said, annoyed with the whole situation.

Pushing herself up on her toes, Rachel smashed her lips on to Quinn's, the taller girl's hands automatically going for her waist and pushing her into the bleachers behind her as her bag fell to the floor.

Rachel began kissing down Quinn's neck, collarbone, her exposed chest, slowly making her way down on her knees until she was facing Quinn's crotch. She then glanced up to the girl who was currently gripping at the metal bleachers above her, her eyes staring directly at Rachel.

Facing the bulge again, Rachel began rubbing her through her pants, feeling the large member twitch again under her grip. Palming it slightly, she heard an intake of breath and turned up to see Quinn, her eyes still focused on Rachel and her mouth open.

Slowly, Rachel pushed her hands up to the button and zipper of the pants, working on both until they were open, her boxer briefs now the only thing blocking her from Quinn's length. Rubbing her again through the briefs, she reached in and let her hand wrap around the large cock then pulled it out swiftly, Rachel's eyes widening. Quinn grinned slightly before her grip got tighter on the bleachers as Rachel began stroking the head softly.

"You're really big." Rachel said, slightly out of breath.

"Well, thank you." Quinn strained as Rachel continued to stroke. "Listen, Rachel, you don't have to do this fo - oh, my God." Quinn moaned as Rachel stuck the head in her mouth, her hand still stroking the base of her cock as she let her tongue run on the underside of her cock. "Oh, fuck!" Quinn moaned, shutting her eyes and putting a hand behind Rachel's head. She began pushing her hips forward as her eyes shut tightly, Rachel now picking her pace up as small noises were sounded in the back of her throat. "Fuck, tell me if I'm choking you." Quinn groaned as her belly began to tighten. Rachel pulled the dick out of her mouth, a string of saliva connecting from her mouth to the head of Quinn's cock together. She began stroking it rapidly before talking.

"You wont choke me. I do not possess a gag reflex." She said, smiling up at Quinn who then rolled her eyes to the back of her head and continued to thrust into Rachel's hand.

"Fuck, that's so hot." Quinn moaned, her hips jerking slightly. Rachel attached her mouth back to the head of the dick and began sucking as her strokes continued. "You're gonna suck the come right out of me, superstar." Quinn said, moaning into the hot air.

Rachel laughed lightly which only caused Quinn to groan that much more as the vibrations bounced against her dick. "Oh, shit..."

Pulling the dick out of her mouth, Rachel began stroking it rapidly yet again, pointing up to reveal her testicles. Licking both, she then put one in her mouth and began sucking, her hand still going at Quinn's cock. Quinn was now thrusting furiously into Rachel's palm, her ass cramping at the constant pressure.

"Fuck, come here, Rach." Quinn said, stopping her hand and pulling her up.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, completely confused. Quinn took her hand and pushed her a little roughly on the couch.

"Lay down and pick up your hips." Quinn commanded through gritted teeth. Rachel did as she was told, Quinn getting on her knees between her legs on the couch and pulling her spankies down and off.

"Don't you dare put them on this floor." Rachel said, getting up on one arm. Quinn stared at her in disbelief before locking her jaw.

"Fine." She said, still gritting her teeth and letting them hang from her back pocket. "There. now lay down before I explode." Quinn said, lifting the Cheerios skirt with ease and pulling her legs closer to her face only to be met with complete wetness. "Fucking shit, Rachel, you're all wet." Quinn said, dragging her tongue along throbbing folds. Rachel moaned, her hands going to the sides of the couch and squeezing tightly. Quinn looked up and noticed before smiling, her tongue now doing circles around her red clit.

Pushing a hand up, she took one of Rachel's hands and placed it in her own hair, the girl now pulling at blonde hairs. Positioning her hands back at Rachel's thighs, she pushed them open more, Rachel's pussy now on complete display for Quinn to see. "Oh, fuck." Quinn moaned as she pushed her head in yet again, attacking her clit before teasing her soaking hole with her middle finger. Slowly, she began to enter in her pale digit, hearing a loud moan fall from Rachel's lips as her back arched off the couch.

"That's right, baby." Quinn moaned, pushing her finger in more, Rachel whimpering the more Quinn pushed in. Going back to her clit, Quinn began sucking eagerly, tasting Rachel's delicious juices on her tongue.

Rachel tugged at Quinn's hair more as she whimpered out, "Quinn, I'm close!" With one more suck and a particularly hard thrust, Quinn pulled her finger out and detached her mouth.

"Ready?" Quinn said, getting up on her knees while stroking her dick quickly in her palm.

"You better pull out." Rachel said before nodding.

"I'm not an idiot." Quinn said before opening Rachel's legs and teasing her hole with the head of her dick, precome already forming at the red tip.

"Oh, fuck, just do it!" Rachel pleaded just as Quinn thrusted in, both of them moaning in relief.

"Hudson pop your cherry already?" Quinn asked, slowly moving to allow Rachel time to adjust.

"That's none of your business." Rachel said, her eyes shut tight and hands clenching at the couch. "Just go faster." She said, moving her hips up. Grabbing her waist, Quinn began pounding inside the petite cheerleader, loud moans echoing around them as Quinn began to break out in a sweat.

"Yeah, you like that? You want it harder? Fuck, I'm about to come." Quinn said, tightening her grip on Rachel's waist and pushing her head back.

"Faster!" Rachel yelled, her stomach tightening and her legs squeezing around Quinn's waist.

"Shit, Rachel, stop squeezing my dick like that!" Quinn said, completely out of breath.

"Oh God, I can't help it." Rachel whimpered. "More, I'm so close!" She yelled out. Quinn looked at her with hungry eyes as she began pounding her dick inside Rachel, the tip hitting inside her perfectly each time making her scream and tighten her grip on the couch.

"You want it faster? Fuck, I'll give you faster." Quinn said, gritting her teeth. Pulling her waist down, Quinn had Rachel meet her thrusts with more force as Rachel pushed her back up off the couch into a perfect arch as her mouth fell open in a silent scream. Her eyes shut tight and her walls clamp down on Quinn, suffocating her dick completely.

"Fuck, I'm about to come, Rachel, let me out!" Quinn said quickly as she pounded into Rachel's sensitive hole, her aftershocks causing her to twitch violently.

Finally, Quinn was able to pull out and quickly push herself off the couch, jacking herself off furiously and aiming at the floor. Her ass cheeks clenched and she felt the coil in her stomach explode as ropes of her white come began to shoot out from her dick and coating the gravel below. Her stomach twitched as she began moaning out in ecstasy.

Turning around, her eyes shut, she leaned against a metal rail and opened her eyes to see Rachel pushing herself up from the couch, still catching her breath.

Getting up silently, she went to her athletics bag. Then turning around, her chest still heaving, she witnessed Quinn stuffing herself back in her boxers, a satisfied grin on her face as she did up the zipper and button.

"No one is to know about this." Rachel said, sternly.

"Who do I have to tell?" Quinn asked with a smirk. Rachel narrowed her eyes before reaching behind Quinn and grabbing her spankies.

She began to walk off, hearing the flicker of a lighter as she did so. Once she was out of view, she began limping slightly, her now sore area feeling as if it were on fire.

Staring at her from the cracks of the bleachers, Quinn laughed at the small limp she noticed before reaching down to grab her bag, push her sunglasses down and begin walking the other way to the student parking lot. This was starting out to be a incredible Junior year.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Sorry for a late update. I've been having a few personal issues that I've been dealing with. I'll try and update a lot sooner! ere is chapter three though! I hope you all are liking it so far and if not I apologize, haha. Also, if you like my stories I've been trying to write more little one shots, so if you'd like to follow my tumblr (which is where I'll be posting the small ones) it's .com. If not just ignore me. :)

**AN2: **In case you miss it when you read it, this is a time change. About eight months later? Junior year is coming to an end. I'll be having another time change soon and I'll include another one of these just so there is no confusion! As always, feedback on anything is welcomed no matter how brutal, I love reading your reviews and what you all think even if you're being mean!

It had been a constant thing, not exactly _daily_, but very much constant. At least four times a week either under the bleachers on the couch towards the end of the day, in the back of Quinn's car since she had more space or at Rachel's house on her bed, basement or couch, if her fathers weren't home. If she had to pick, the couch would be Quinn's favorite, the very bouncy springs adding that much more to her thrusting as Rachel would dig herself more and more into the furniture. Sometimes the girl would turn the both of them over and ride Quinn's dick until she was close enough for Rachel to jump off and suck her the rest of the way, Rachel sucking the come from her eager dick.

Just the thought was enough to make her hard, the boxer briefs and tight leather pants doing a fabulous job of hiding her hard-on. Pushing her bag a little more towards her front, Quinn made her way down the hall, head up and her usual sunglasses falling lightly down her nose. Making eye contact with the cheerleader, she saw the slight grin, confirming their meet up, probably in her car today at the vacant park out of town. She was hoping Rachel wasn't sore from their last session when she basically _destroyed _the girl in the hallway of her house, neither of them being able to wait much longer. She remembered the arousing moans as they both made their way inside the quiet house, shutting the door eagerly and attacking each others lips, Rachel pushing herself on top of Quinn and wrapping her legs around her waist as Quinn attempted to climb the stairs. She made it to the last one before falling as Rachel began nipping at her favorite spot on her neck making her knees weak. Not being able to take it, she opened her button and zipper, pulled out her aching length and pushed Rachel's panties aside, running her finger up and down wet folds to assure her she was ready. After that she thrusted in and out, not stopping for a second.

Rachel was an awesome tight hole, something she needed to fill and a great fuck almost everyday. Of course no one knew about the two of them, they were never seen in public nor did they talk to one another. As far as anyone was concerned, neither knew the other one existed. And that's how Quinn liked it. She loved the whole 'fucking with no strings attached' deal. It was easier to move around and Rachel would be able to have her happy whatever it is with Finn Hudson. She really didn't care about her life aside from what they did in bed...or other places.

Going on eight months, both girls made it a routine, sometimes sneaking a quickie in the bathroom, janitor's closet or behind the school during lunch.

As senior year began to ease it's way around the corner, Quinn slowly realized their sessions might have to come to a halt as Rachel might begin to busy herself with the stupid Cheerios again, getting herself ready for senior year to earn her spot back as Head Captain. Which Quinn didn't really mind, she was sure to find someone to get her off, too. Out of town somewhere so that they'll never see each other again.

She actually had it planned out pretty well, then once senior year came around they could continue their sessions until...well, whatever decides to stop them. She really didn't care at the moment. The only thing on her mind was being able to stick her dick in that hole later on. The thought running through her head and landing in her cock as she sat through her US History class. She shifted a little uncomfortably and opened her legs slightly stretching out to relive some pressure. She was sure everyone was either asleep or watching the movie that Mrs. Brenner had put on, the class being completely pitch dark. Looking to her left, she saw Stoner Brett, his head down on the desk asleep, probably too high to know where he actually was.

Pushing her desk back to the wall, she rested her head against it and slowly snuck her hand down the front of her pants, rubbing herself slightly and closing her eyes. God, that felt good. She wasn't even sure she could wait another two hours. Pulling her phone out, she went to the contact labeled 'Fanny', Rachel's secret name.

_Wanna meet up in the bathroom? _She hit send and awaited the reply, the small coiling in her stomach beginning to get a little outrageous. Tapping her foot lightly, she felt her phone vibrate and looked to see the reply.

_Can't. Sue wants me to observe the failures. I'm just sitting on the bleachers while she yells at them. _

Quinn groaned at the reply, her hand rubbing a little more as the anticipation slowly started to build up in her testicles. She turned back to her phone and typed out her next message. _I'm about to explode. I need it. _She said, a little desperate. Only moments later was a reply.

_I can't. I have to make sure I stay on Sue's good side or she wont allow me to be Head Cheerleader next year. _

Quinn read it and leaned her head back, dropping her hand from her crotch and letting the ache eat her apart. Before she could pout more, another message was sent.

_Can't stop thinking about my wet hole? _

Quinn cocked her eyebrow at the message, looking around her to make sure no one noticed anything. The class was basically dead, Mrs. Brenner included as her head was leaned back in the chair with her eyes shut peacefully. The only one up was sitting in the front of the room and even her eyes were drooping down. She went to look at the clock. Twenty-five minutes. She couldn't believe she was about to do this.

Pushing herself a little further away from everyone, in the back of the class where it was completely dark, the light from the t.v. not reaching that far, she unzipped her pants and pulled out her hot dick, stroking it slowly.

_I'm jacking myself off in class, of course_ that's a_ll I can think about. _Quinn replied, biting into her lip to suppress a moan. She began stroking a little faster before her phone vibrated yet again.

_I bet you'd love to see me finger my pussy while you stroke yourself. Do you want to watch me push my fingers in and rub my clit? My legs wide open for you. _

Groaning, Quinn increased her strokes as she went to reply. _Don't stop, so close. _She replied, feeling her dick throb in her hand as she pushed her hips up into her palm, closing her eyes to imagine it as Rachel's slick walls clamping down on her, milking her cock for all it's worth. The thought of Rachel masturbating in front of her almost made her blow everything all over the underside of the desk. That would have to be something they try soon because, fuck that was hot.

_I don't think I should. I kind of like watching you beg for me._

Fucking tease, Quinn thought as she started stroking her cock faster. Her ass cheeks clenched just as the ending credits of the movie rolled. Mrs. Brenner woke up from her sleep and asked for someone to hit the lights.

Groaning in frustration, Quinn quickly pushed herself back in her pants and did up the zipper just as the light flicked on. She turned to her phone quickly to reply to the girl.

_Couldn't finish. You're doing it for me later _She put the phone back in her pocket and tried to ignore the constant thumping she felt in her pants.

_My house after school. _Rachel replied, Quinn nearly dry humping the air as her dick felt terribly constricted. It would only be a few more hours.

The rest of the day dragged on, of course, and it was a relief to finally see the cheerleader make her way towards her after school. Eyeing the girl from the parking lot, Rachel started up her car and put it in reverse, backing out of the parking lot and on to the street. Quinn followed soon after, leaning against her car beforehand and flicking her cigarette out.

Hopping in her car, she followed the girl to the familiar path to the Berry residence, her dads being out until later on that evening which only meant one thing to Quinn. They wouldn't have to rush anything like usual. She could make Rachel squirm for as long as she pleased until the girl was whimpering below her, _begging _for her release. She groaned slightly at the thought.

Parking off to the side, Rachel going to her usual spot in the driveway, Quinn waited a few minutes, letting Rachel walk in her door and settle down before she opened her door and made her way across the street, checking around her to make sure no one saw. As far as she knew, everyone was out with friends or something along those lines. Smiling, she did her usual four knock before feeling a small hand grab her shirt and pull her in roughly before slamming the door quickly.

She was pushed against the backside of the door before her lips were attacked eagerly, Quinn was unable to register what was happening until about three seconds in when she went to reach for the girl's head, pushing her against her own lips more. Opening her mouth, she let her tongue force it's way into Rachel's then hearing a short moan as she began massaging the inside of her mouth. Breaking the kiss, she wrapped her hands around a hair tie before pulling it out completely, letting Rachel's hair fall to her shoulders just how she liked it.

"What are we doing?" Quinn opened her eyes slightly, watching Rachel shake her free hair from her neck.

"Well, you seemed pretty eager a few hours ago, I suppose that was torture enough." Rachel said, pushing her lips to Quinn's neck and sucking lightly. Quinn let her eyes close before replying.

"What're you talking about?" Her words were slurred together slightly.

"I wasn't even with Sue, I could have met you." Rachel said, pressing feather light kisses down her neck. Quinn's eyes flew open and went to stare at Rachel who was slowly making her way down to her knees yet again. She let her hand roam up the girl's taunt stomach.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I w- Oh, fuck." Quinn said, lost mid sentence as Rachel began squeezing her length through the pants.

"Do you want me to suck you off or not?" Rachel said, staring up at her.

"I just need to be inside you right now." Quinn said, leaning her head back against the door. Rachel smirked before getting back up on her knees, her hand still squeezing at Quinn's cock making the girl weak at the knees. Leaning into Quinn's ear, Rachel whispered quietly.

"We can't unless you -"

"I have them, don't worry." Quinn replied, opening her eyes to Rachel. She pushed her hand away slowly and went to reach in her back pocket where she pulled out a fresh box of condoms. Rachel smirked and took the box from her, reading it over.

"_Large_." She said, carefully. Quinn grinned as Rachel cocked her eyebrow.

"Hopefully they fit." Quinn replied. Rachel rolled her eyes before kissing Quinn on the lips and going towards the stairs, pulling her top off as she did so. Quinn watched as the girl began opening the box to tear one of the condoms from the rest. She turned to look at Quinn from the top of the stairs.

"Are you just going to stand there, or would you rather fuck me instead?" Rachel asked, her hand on her hip as she made her way inside the room. Quinn's eyes widened as she quickly threw her top to the side and ran up the stairs, undoing her pants on the way only to find Rachel half naked sitting on the foot of the bed, shaking the packet in her hand between her index and thumb. She cocked a finger towards Quinn and she began moving, reaching in her pants to finally free her cock.

Jacking it off a little, she pushed it towards Rachel who then began stroking it, kissing the tip before fitting the whole head in her mouth and sucking just how she liked it. Leaning her head back, Quinn began groaning as she thrusted her hips forward, Rachel's hand continuing to stroke it as she sucked the tip, her tongue licking at the head tenderly. Quinn made quick work at taking her bra off, wanting to get rid of as much clothes as soon as possible.

"I'm going to come down your throat if you keep that up." Quinn groaned out. Rachel laughed and Quinn nearly lost it before the girl released her with a satisfied pop.

Still jacking her off, Rachel opened the silver packet with her teeth and took out the condom. Quinn watched as Rachel rolled it onto her dick like a professional before giving it a test stroke. Quinn's legs felt like jelly as she began to pull off her pants and throw them to the side with Rachel's skirt.

"I want you to ride me." Quinn said, replacing Rachel's hand with her own as she went to lay down on the bed.

"So what you're saying is you prefer me to do all the work?" Rachel asked with a small smile.

"I mean, I could pound you like I did the other day but I'm sure some part of you is still sore from that." Quinn said as she began to lay on her back, pushing her hand behind her head and stroking her dick as Rachel rolled her eyes.

Unclasping her bra, Rachel threw it to the side and did the same with her underwear, putting on a small show for Quinn as she continued to stroke herself, her hungry eyes staring at the long, tan legs as she did so.

"You're such a tease." Quinn said with a grin.

"That is so not teasing." Rachel said, going to straddle Quinn's legs. "I can show you teasing if you'd like." Rachel now bent her head down to wrap her lips around the stiff meat.

"Na, not today." Quinn said, taking a deep breath and letting Rachel's lips do the work on her, her wet mouth feeling like heaven on the hot skin. Grabbing her free hand, she pushed her head down slowly on to her cock, hearing those wonderful noises from the back of the girl's throat. "That's right, baby. Eat my dick." She groaned, pushing her hips up into her eager mouth. "Come on, I'm about to come. Hop on." Quinn said, her breathing increasing. Rachel nodded before wiping her lips from saliva and moving up to rub her wet folds against Quinn's red cock. Pushing herself up a little, Rachel took hold of Quinn's length and lined it up with her entrance before looking up to see Quinn watching intently, her eyes furrowed and her mouth opened slightly. Smiling she slowly began to sink lower, her eyes rolling to the back of her head while her back arched. She heard a satisfied groan from Quinn as her head fell back into the pillow. Both hands automatically went to Rachel's waist as the small girl began to grind up and down, Quinn's cock rubbing her walls perfectly.

"Come on, Rach. Ride me." Quinn said, her strained breath sounding eager. Pushing herself up from her knees, Rachel let herself fall hard on Quinn, the girl moaning in pleasure after each motion. Rachel began to quicken her pace, her hands now positioned on Quinn's abdomen for better leverage.

Pushing herself up on her arms, Quinn stared down, watching her dick disappear into Rachel's soaking hole, letting her pussy squeeze at her dick. Rachel knew how much it drove Quinn crazy when she clenched her walls together.

Quinn began pushing her hips up, still leaning forward as her breath began to shorten. "Fuck, I'm close." She said, grabbing at the sheets below her.

"Already? Rachel said, out of breath.

"What the fuck does that mean? I've been holding this in for hours, oh shit here it comes!" Quinn moaned out as she thrusted up once more, filling the condom with her seed as shocks shot through her body, Rachel continuing her riding.

Falling back on the pillow, Quinn pushed her hand up to slow Rachel down who was furiously riding the girl still.

"Hang on. I need to recover." Quinn said, taking a deep breath and shutting her eyes, trying her best to even out her breathing.

"Can I sit on your face then?" Rachel asked, pulling Quinn's limp dick out of her. Quinn laughed lightly before looking up at the girl who began fingering her clit.

"Come on then." Quinn said with a grin. Rachel made her way up until her legs were straddling each side of Quinn's face. Slowly pushing herself down, she felt Quinn's tongue automatically enter her hole. Rolling her eyes to the back of her head, she felt two hands grab her waist and push her down more before a finger snuck to her throbbing clit, rubbing her there.

"Oh fuck, Quinn." Rachel moaned, letting a hand snake up to her nipple, squeezing and pulling. Grinding down on to Quinn's tongue, she let her legs tighten around the other girl's head as her tongue went furiously in and out of Rachel's entrance, her juices spreading all around Quinn's face.

Grabbing ahold of Rachel's hips, Quinn pulled her down hard and made her stay there as she stuck her tongue in as far as possible, moving inside all around her walls before feeling a sudden clamp and a burst of juices around her mouth as well as a high scream from Rachel. Leaning down, she squeezed her thighs around Quinn's head and began grinding down on to the other girl's mouth.

"Oh god!" Rachel yelled as aftershock after aftershock struck her body. Once the final one crashed through her, she fell to her side, her breath uneven and her eyes shut. Smiling, Quinn licked her lips and pushed her hands down to her dick, pulling the full condom off and tying it tightly before throwing it to the trash.

Getting up from the bed, she went to grab her pants and briefs, pulling both on before turning back to Rachel who was now leaning up on her arms, watching the girl with lazy eyes.

"Bet Hudson can't beat that." Quinn said with a smirk.

"Maybe." Rachel teased, watching Quinn's face fall as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said, going to put her bra on.

"Tomorrow?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Maybe." Quinn said, feeling slightly annoyed with the girl.

"Oh, come on, Quinn. It was a joke." She said, getting up from her bed, wrapping herself in the blanket that was there.

"Yeah, sure tomorrow." Quinn answered.

"Why don't we try your house this time? I'm sure there are a few counters we could get a little dirty." Rachel said, moving closer to the girl.

"Uh, no." Quinn said, backing up. " Either your house, under the bleachers or...somewhere other than my house." Quinn stated seriously, making her way into the hall and down the stairs. Rachel followed, rolling her eyes.

"And why can't we try your house? Mine gets old."

"Says you. I like it. It's quiet." Quinn said, pulling her shirt on and going for her bag. "I like quiet unless it's broken by one of _these." _Quinn smirked, going up to Rachel and pushing her hand up against the girl's center, rubbing there slightly at Rachel's still recovering center. She heard a moan as the sheets dropped from her chest slightly and a small twitch ran through her.

Laughing, Quinn removed her hand and went to retrieve her phone. "I gotta go though. I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn said, opening the door and checking for any familiar faces. Not even turning around, she shut the door, leaving Rachel there with the sheet wrapped around her still.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Oh man this is the longest I've ever written! I hope you all enjoy it and so that there is no confusion this takes place right when Quinn leaves Rachel's house. Also I'm new to all of this and only just realized that the link in my other authors note to my tumblr didn't work because I'm a dork, if you all still want it it's moonjumping. :b

Sighing heavily, Quinn drove to the garage of the Fabray mansion, pushing the clicker on her visor and letting the garage open before parking it next to her dad's Mercedes. Gritting her teeth, she took the keys out of the ignition and slammed her door to her car then went to hit the button to close the garage and open the door to enter the house.

It was quiet. Just like always. Going to the fridge, she checked for something to eat and decided on an apple and a bottle of orange juice then shut the fridge door only to find her dad there on the other side looking at her from the sink.

Sighing, she adjusted her bag and made her way past him, pushing the apple in her mouth and holding it there between her teeth while opening her bottle. He was starting to mix a drink...like always. She looked at the clock on her phone as she made her way up the stairs. He started earlier than usual, her mom wasn't even home yet. Putting her phone back in her back pocket, she made her way inside her room and slammed the door while biting into her apple and falling on the bed, putting her drink on the nightstand.

This was how things always were. Her dad always hater her, or at least strongly, _strongly _disliked her since she was a little girl. She had always tried to live up to her sister, Frannie, and even took her footsteps during her elementary and middle school year. Frannie was their perfect little Christian angel. She had perfect grades, was on the Pep Squad in middle school then made her way to be captain of the cheerleading team. Once she graduated, the Fabray's packed up and left for Russell's new job in Lima Ohio, Quinn following like a little dog.

She wasn't exactly born with it, her penis that is, but ended up growing it sometime when puberty was suppose to spurt for a girl. Quinn's secret was in fact kept a secret between the Fabray family, no one outside of Judy, Russell and Frannie knowing about her "problem". Well, until last year with Rachel.

She did try out for the pep squad just as her sister did. Failed at that. She tried softball for a few years as well, but when the ball was hit straight at her crotch, she ended up kneeling over and crying out in pain, clutching at her nether regions. Her dad had to carry her out, telling everyone she had sensitive bones.

Somewhere around Freshman year is when she began giving up on making her dad happy. Whatever she did would be a disappointment to him, all her outstanding academic awards were pushed aside when Frannie found a nice, Christian boy to marry while she attended college. She wouldn't let her dad mold her into something so unlike her like he did with her sister. It wouldn't happen.

Which is how she ended up here, listening to her dad downstairs, yelling at Quinn about how much she disappointed him. That was probably his...fifth drink? Yeah, somewhere around there. She must've been daydreaming for a bit as the sun began to set.

She felt her phone vibrate. Pushing her hips up, she reached in her back pocket and retrieved it to read the front. A few messages were there, actually. She didn't even feel them. The first was her mom, telling her she'd be home soon and to 'Stay out of dad's way, he had a rough day at work.' Quinn scoffed, she always had some pathetic excuse for his idiocy. Ignoring it, she scrolled down and found a few messages from Rachel. She rolled her eyes yet again.

_'You are meeting me tomorrow, right?' _

_'We don't have to go to your house. We can go somewhere else.'_

_'I think the school gates will be open tomorrow even though it's Saturday. We can try the bleachers this time.' _

_'We can try my house again if you'd prefer that. My dads just informed me they'll be out until Sunday and asked if I wanted to spend the night at a friends. I told them no, so I'll have the house to myself until then.'_

_'Quinn, did I upset you?' _

She decided to send a quick text to the girl to assure her she would meet her tomorrow so she wouldn't pop a gasket.

_'No. Tomorrow at your house. See you then.' _Quinn hit send and put the phone on her nightstand so she wouldn't hear it again. Staring up, she heard the familiar glass shatter against the wall downstairs. Then silence.

The silence was the worst part. At least she knew where he was when it was loud downstairs, but right now she hadn't the slightest idea. He could be anywhere.

Then she heard the faint footsteps of him coming upstairs. She shot up and turned to her door, the lock pushing out. Getting up quickly, she pushed the lock in just as he tried to open the door.

"Open the door, Lucille!" She heard Russell on the other end, his words slurred together. She turned around and slid down the door, pulling her legs close to her chest and pushed her head down in the small crook. "You're pathetic! What are you even doing with your life, huh? Nothing! You're not going to do anything with yourself and I can't wait for you to graduate so you can be out of my hair!" Russell continued to say, pounding on the door. "Open the damn door!"

He never hit her, wouldn't dare hit her, actually. Judy might not say anything when he said these things to the girl, but he knew she would be gone in a second the minute he laid a hand on either of them. No, he would just yell at her, screaming hateful things. Quinn didn't want to look in his eyes as he said these things. Even after so many years, it still pained her chest. Sometimes she wished he _would _hit her so this would be done with. But she couldn't do that to her mom. She would be heartbroken and it just...it wasn't worth it. One more year, Quinn.

One more year.

She must have closed her eyes at some point and fallen asleep, because when she woke up the next morning she was laying against the floor next to the door, the lock still pushed in. She slowly got up and stretched slightly, her arms popping then got on her feet, feeling her back ache.

Going over to her phone she checked the time. 11:45. She would have enough time to shower then send Rachel a text.

She noticed the morning wood in her leather pants and smiled as she began walking to her bathroom inside her room. Deciding to save her arousal for later on, she took a regular cold shower, washing her body and hair then put some tight jeans and a white v-neck on. She didn't really care about her appearance especially now since the clothes would be of in about an hour or so. She didn't even bother with her usual briefs as they would get in the way.

She went to her phone and noticed the time again. 12:15. Her dick couldn't wait much longer so she sent the text and in almost record time a reply was back, Rachel telling her to get over there already. Blood flushed to her nether regions as the anticipation slowly started to kill her. Noticing the slight breeze outside, she went to grab her small jacket and made her way out the door, pushing her phone in her back pocket on the way.

Her dad was probably out with the guys at the Country Club and her mom was most likely meeting with the other men's wives discussing proper wife things. She really didn't give a fuck, but she cared about her mom so she decided to leave a small note in the kitchen on the clock where the stove was telling her where she was. She would see it when she cooked dinner.

_'Went out to Columbus for the day. Be back tomorrow morning. I'll text you later, promise.' _

She opened the garage to see her dad's car gone. Smiling to herself, she clicked her keys and heard her car go off before hitting the pad to open the garage then jumped in the car, her dick already throbbing slightly. She slowly palmed it with her hand as she put the keys in the ignition and backed out of the driveway, hitting the button again and noticing her mom's car's absence as well.

She really just needed to be inside Rachel already, her mind quickly wandering to the different ways she would abuse her tight hole. No matter how much they fucked each other, it never seemed to stretch out. Her pussy was always just as tight around her length as the first time. Pounding in and out of her and hearing those fucking moans.

Quinn groaned as she took a turn at a stop sign, Rachel's house down the street now. She palmed her dick a little more before parking across the street and practically jumping out of the car then quickly walking across the street to get to the house. She hopped up the few steps to her porch and knocked on the Berry's door. Almost instantly she was pulled inside, another satisfied grin on her face as she felt lips attack her own then slowly a hand was placed over her bulge as she heard the door slam.

"You've been thinking about me." Rachel said in Quinn's ear.

"Yeah...come on let's go." Quinn said, pushing away from Rachel slowly and going up the stairs already taking her hoodie off. Rachel rolled her eyes at the bottom of the stairs and followed soon after, removing her Cheerios work out shirt on the way up.

Walking in her room, she noticed Quinn removing her shirt, her jeans already unbuttoned and zipped down, the head of her cock sticking out. Smiling, Rachel made her way over to the girl and got on her knees, pulling the jeans down over her ass and slowly jerking the meat just as Quinn got the shirt off and threw it across the room.

Threading her fingers in brown locks, Quinn began thrusting in and out of Rachel's hot, wet mouth almost mimicking the feeling of her pussy walls around her dick only not as tight. With Rachel's hands on Quinn's upper thighs, she began pushing her head back and forth with more force, sucking on the tip as she did so.

"You have the condoms, right?" Quinn asked, her head leaning back with her eyes shut tight as she began to get lost in the pleasure.

"Mmhmm." Rachel agreed, Quinn's dick still deep in her throat making the taller girl shutter. Releasing the meat with a pop, Rachel began jacking it off quickly, the tip

solid red.

"You're such a slut for my dick. I didn't even have to ask you to suck me off, you just got on your knees and did it." Quinn said, running her fingers through Rachel's hair. The girl below smiled and licked at her very wet lips. "Get the condoms, I need to get inside." Quinn commanded, replacing Rachel's hand with her own as the girl got up on her feet and went to take off her shorts and panties, throwing them off to the side then going to her drawer and picking up a few clothes to reveal the box of condoms she saved from the other day. Tearing off a few from the others, she put the box back under her clothes and went over to her nightstand to set them down.

She saw Quinn on her back, taking her pants off all the way and flicking them off the bed. Rachel smirked before getting on her knees on the bed, Quinn getting on her knees as well and going for the girl's lips while rubbing at her dick with her hand. Slowly she ran it up and down wet folds, hearing the slight quiver in Rachel as she did this.

"Yeah, you like that?" Quinn asked, pushing her hips back and forth, letting her dick spread Rachel's lips. Rachel began rocking back and forth, holding on to Quinn's shoulders as she did so while feeling nails on her ribs.

"Oh, yeah!" Rachel moaned, leaning her head back and opening her legs wider to allow Quinn to rub up and down more. "Keep going, keep going!" Rachel kept saying, Quinn biting her lips as she did so.

Taking her dick in her hand, Quinn began swirling around Rachel's engorged clit, letting the precome at the tip of her cock spread along the area.

"Fuck..." Rachel moaned out as her walls began to quake as she slowly fell over the edge, falling to Quinn's chest and squeezing at her shoulders. Quinn smiled as she slowed her movements, allowing Rachel to calm down.

Pushing her off gently, she positioned her on her stomach and spread her legs slightly to allow herself to get between them. Reaching over to the nightstand, she took one of the condoms and tore it open. Pushing it on her hard dick, she slowly started jacking herself off, her stomach clenching as a coiling began to form in her stomach. She let her head fall back and her eyes shut as she began stroking her cock a bit faster, her breathing increasing as well.

She felt a small movement on the bed. Opening her eyes, she looked down to see Rachel staring at her with her ass up in the air. Quinn's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she stopped her stroking.

Bending down, she spread Rachel's ass cheeks apart more and stuck her tongue out, letting it run over the tight puckered hole. Flattening her tongue over the area, she shut her eyes, letting the sound of Rachel's moans fill her ears.

_Fuck, this was so hot_. Quinn thought as she continued to stick her tongue out and lick at her anus. She opened her eyes and noticed both Rachel's hands were clenched around the sheets below her with her face against the bed.

"Hey, Rach." Quinn said, picking her head up from the very red hole.

"Yeah?" Rachel replied, out of breath.

"You gonna let me fuck your ass?" She asked, staring at the area with hungry eyes. "I'll be gentle, I promise." She assure her, running her dick up and down her full ass cheeks.

"Just...prepare me first." Rachel responded, too far gone already.

"Of course." Quinn said, reaching down in front of Rachel and running her hand up wet folds, stopping slightly to rub at Rachel's clit. When she heard a satisfying groan, she removed her hand and went to look at glistening fingers. It took everything in her not to lick it her digits clean.

Instead, she covered Rachel's puckered hole with her own juices, coating everything to make sure she didn't miss a spot. She noticed the slight grinding motion Rachel was doing as she ran her hand up and down her asshole.

Smiling, Quinn pushed a finger in feeling Rachel clench around her tightly. "Fuck, you're tight." Quinn said in amazement as she pulled out and then pushed in again. Rachel's hands got tighter around the sheets as she began moaning. "You doing alright?" Quinn asked, her mouth watering slightly.

"Yes, just keep going." Rachel replied, slightly out of breath still.

"You got it, babe." Quinn said. "You want more?" She asked, pushing her finger in and out. Rachel nodded eagerly just as Quinn pushed in another finger, her body now clenching around both fingers deliciously.

"Keep going!" Rachel demanded, her face now pushed against the mattress and her legs spread completely.

"I'm not stopping." Quinn said, pushing in more quickly. Her cock throbbed at the thought of being inside that, Rachel clenching around her and...fuck. The thought almost had her exploding in the condom.

"Quinn, I'm ready. Put it in." Rachel whimpered out.

Pulling her fingers out quickly, Quinn jacked herself off once, twice, three times before positioning herself at Rachel entrance. Thrusting in slightly, the head of her penis inside, she moaned out loudly as Rachel's hole began clenching around her. "Oh fuck!" Quinn groaned out, her head leaning back. "Fuck, fuck! That's so fucking good!" She kept saying as the coil in her stomach began to build up.

"More.." Rachel pleaded in desperate need of air.

Quinn pushed herself in more, Rachel's ass eating her dick almost completely. "Let me stay like this for a second or I'll explode." Quinn breathed out, her heartbeat increasing quickly.

Slowly, she began to move in and out of the girl below, taking her small waist in her hands and pulled out only to push herself in all the way. She heard a small cry of pleasure from Rachel as she did it with a slight amount of force.

It honestly felt like heaven. Her hole squeezing and tensing around her dick every time she would thrust in and almost clamping down just as hard as if she would leave when she pulled out slightly. She let her hand run down the front of Rachel's body before stopping at her pussy, then gathering more of her liquids only to find the area even more wet than before.

"Fuck, you're so wet. We should have done this sooner." Quinn said, collecting more juices and pulling her cock out to coat the area yet again.

"Quinn, put yourself back in!" Rachel pleaded, her eyes shut tightly as her hands clenched around the sheets. Quinn's stomach tensed at her demand. Stroking herself, she pushed back in only to hear another loud moan from Rachel.

Pushing in now with more force, Rachel began clenching more tightly around the thick meat inside her.

"I think..." Rachel began, as Quinn started pounding furiously inside of her. "Quinn, I think..I'm close.." She started again. Just then, Quinn went to lean down on her arm, her chest now against Rachel's back. She then started to push her hand to the front of Rachel's stomach, sliding down until she reached her aching clit. Circling the area, she felt Rachel twitch and moan as small screams started to fill the sex tainted air.

"You want it harder up your ass, Rachel? Like the slutty cheerleader you are? Want me to pound into you ass so that you'll feel me for fucking days? I hope it hurts when you sit down so you can remember what I did to you." Quinn said to the girl who was now biting down on the sheets below her, her nails digging into the mattress. Her moans turned into high screams as the bed started squeaking violently, Quinn's hips thrusting against Rachel's.

"I want you to fuck me hard, Quinn! Harder!" Rachel wailed eagerly. Quinn let her hand that was circling her clit steep lower to her completely drenched hole. She was sure Rachel's juices had dripped down on the mattress below her. Pushing a finger in, she let Rachel's walls squeeze around her.

"You like being fucked in both holes? I can feel you clamp down on my dick and fingers." Quinn said, thrusting her finger in and out before adding another, her hips still rocking in her asshole.

"Quinn, I've never felt this before!" Rachel warned loudly.

"What the...fuck are you..talking about. Fuck this is so good." Quinn said, her forehead covered in sweat. She felt a sudden pressure at her fingers and around her dick as Rachel squeezed hard around Quinn.

"Take your fingers out!" Rachel screamed. Quinn did just that, scared she might've broken the girl, her cock still being suffocated by the amount of pressure Rachel was ensuing on her as she began to squirt all over the bed below her, covering the mattress in her liquid. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream as a tiny bit of saliva fell from her mouth. Her hips began to rock against nothing as the juices continued to coat the bed beautifully.

"Holy fuck." Quinn said, her eyes huge. "You just...holy fuck." Quinn said again. Rachel was quiet, her breathing erratic as her face fell into the mattress.

"Keep going." She commanded Quinn in a husky voice. Quinn shook her head eagerly and leaned down to push her fingers back in. She continued to pound into Rachel's ass, feeling her walls clench as the sensitivity of Rachel's orgasm shook through her.

Pushing in harshly, Quinn let her fingers in knuckle deep just as she would pull out her dick and continued this rhythm until she felt a coiling in her stomach. Sweat began to drip down the side of her face and land on Rachel's shoulder. Her fingers started to push in at no pace at all. She noticed the clenching of the sheets as well as the silent screams and realized Rachel was close yet again.

This was enough to push Quinn over the edge as well as she thrusted in one last time with her fingers only to have Rachel yell back for the second time.

"Pull out, pull out!" She wailed. And just as she did so, Rachel coated the mattress yet again. Just then Quinn pounded in once more, Rachel's ass no longer suffocating her dick and allowing her to empty herself in the condom, her white seed splashing inside the cover. Still rocking her hips, Quinn moaned out in pleasure, pushing in as far as she could with her eyes shut tight. Her breathing was erratic as she stayed there for a minute until she was unable to support her own weight.

Finally, she pulled out and went to lay on the dry side of the bed, not wanting to squish Rachel. Her breathing was at a level so high it was most likely unhealthy. Rachel went to join as well, curling up beside her.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked, getting up from the bed on her forearms.

"Cuddling?" Rachel replied, getting up as well, the side of her face completely red.

"I don't cuddle. You know this." Quinn said with a small laugh.

"Quinn, come on. It's only me." Rachel said, moving closer.

"No, Rachel. I don't wanna. Maybe we should clean up all of this before we go again alright? And I need some food too." Quinn said looking down at her spent, limp dick. "If not there wont be anything going on for another hour or so."

Rachel clenched her teeth before agreeing. "Fine. Help me with the sheets then." She said getting up before her breath caught slightly. Quinn turned quickly to see her red face.

"What?" She said, reaching down to retrieve the used condom.

"Um, nothing." Rachel said, moving slowly off the bed, her ass feeling as if it were on fire. "Just throw that away." She said, changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah, I know." Quinn replied with a smile. "We need to do that more often. It was hot." She said again, tying the condom and walking to the bathroom. Rachel didn't reply only started working on the sheets.

"Surprisingly the mattress didn't get wet." Rachel said, feeling around the bare spots.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. You have like twenty blankets." Quinn said with a laugh as she came back to pick up the blankets and put them in the hall.

"I didn't even know I could do that." Rachel said going to her shorts and shirt to put on.

"I bring that out in you I guess. You still have some of my underwear here? I know I've left a few." Quinn said, going to Rachel's drawers. Once Rachel had her head in her shirt and shorts on, she turned to Quinn, her eyes huge and horrified as she opened her bottom drawer.

"No not that one!" She said quickly but was too late.

"Well would you look at this." Quinn said with a bright smile and pulling out a pink vibrator. "How many times have you used this?" She asked.

"Give me that! Stop going through my drawers!" Rachel said, snatching the toy from Quinn and throwing it in the drawer.

"Wait, I see other things in there that -"

"That are none of your business. Here." Rachel said, throwing a pair of briefs at Quinn's face from another drawer. The girl laughed and put them on as well as her white shirt.

"Did you shrink these when you washed them, or have I grown? They feel like they're constricting me." Quinn said, adjusting herself in them and following Rachel outside the room.

"Shut up and help me make something so we can continue." Rachel said from the stairs. Quinn grinned and made her way into the hall, picking up the dirty sheets and carrying them downstairs to the laundry room for later washing. They'll have to put a few towels down the next time they try something like that again.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Another time change to graduation! I hope you all enjoy! :)

It came so fast. It was as if one minute she was eating Rachel out in the history class after school on their first day of Senior year, listening to her beg for more as she pulled on choppy blonde hairs, and then...here she was, Quinn Fabray, in the signature, red William McKinley graduation cap and gown watching Principal Figgins give his usual speech for the graduating senior class.

Senior year was actually a blur of nonsense and a huge waste of her time, if she was honest. She made it to all her classes on time in the first week then gradually decreased her appearance, only showing up for important test dates. She did find a few friends, the Skanks as they called themselves, and even might've had something going on with one of them. 'The Mack' is what she called herself. Quinn smiled slightly when she remembered fucking the girl in her car after they had been out drinking, completely convincing her that she wears a strap on under her jeans. The girl just ended up thinking it was hot which came to Quinn's advantage.

Of course her sessions with Rachel didn't cease because the cheerleader was a willing, hot girl who allowed Quinn to pound her dick inside her, why would Quinn stop with that? Now, whenever she got Dani, her real name, drunk she was able to do whatever to the girl, anal, oral, the "usual". She wasn't really careful with her cock on the terms of being gentle with the girl because, come on. She had to have been with a hell of a lot of truckers and had probably had everything done to her, that didn't exactly mean she didn't care about her pleasure, from the shouts the girl would give off Quinn was sure she was doing something right. She was, however, cautious to wrap her dick though, She was totally serious when it came to the important part of the matter. First of all because catching an STD didn't appeal to her and secondly she kind of enjoyed her time with Rachel and wouldn't dare put that on the line because Dani said she was "clean" or some bullshit story. Even if she was, Quinn didn't want to take the chance.

All through her years of high school, four long, dreadful years, no one, except one, had found out about her penis. She was glad to have kept it that way and sort of thought of that as an accomplishment in some odd way.

Graduating with some of the best grades in her class, Principal Figgins approached her about a month ago asking if she'd like to be the Senior's Valedictorian. She thought about it, she really had, but it had been her goal to graduate high school without the pathetic kids bullying her too much. She figured going up there would cause countless amount of people shouting hateful things at her, her dad including, actually. Denying his offer, she turned with a heavy heart, wishing things could have been easier.

Yeah. Senior year had been a waste of her time. She was sure the teachers had given up on her, grading her papers and passing them back without any emotion whatsoever towards the girl. Plenty of them asked why she never came to class and that she had so much potential. Blowing it all off, Quinn would walk away back to her hideout under the bleachers and think.

She had no fucking idea where she was going after high school. She had saved up money throughout the years as she usually got summer jobs or even during school day jobs. From freshman year to Senior year she had about seven thousand dollars saved up as well as a couple thousand in her bank account giving her a good ten thousand to do whatever the fuck she wanted to. She didn't want to stay in Lima. Not with her dad, this school, the idiots. No. She would leave far away. Perhaps California. The trip over there would be pretty much half her money though.

Quinn was broken out of her daze as Figgins voice rang through her ear, calling out the next name.

"Rachel Berry." As the girl made her way on stage with a bright smil, she took the diploma in her hands. The whole auditorium clapped and cheered for the girl, her dads taking pictures and waving. Walking away slightly, she turned to flash Quinn a smile and wave directly at her, catching the girl by surprise. Turning behind her to make sure it was her she was waving at, Quinn looked back at the girl and waved back slightly with a small grin.

She had lived the high school dream, and Quinn was proud of her, she really was. In fact, the girl had been accepted to the New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts. She had actually took Quinn's advice Sophomore year and is now doing something with her voice. The girl was going to New York to make it big. And she would.

Sighing heavily, Quinn leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest as everyone began to sit down while Rachel exited off the stage, the regular clapping going back to it's usual. She turned and noticed Rachel looking at her with a small smile making Quinn grin and roll her eyes at the girl. Finally, it was her turn to get up and make her way in line.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray." Rachel heard the voice boom in the auditorium. Everyone clapped out of respect as the blonde girl made her way across the stage and smiled at the principal, grabbing her diploma and making her way off stage. Rachel kept her eyes on the girl, feeling a certain tug at her heart. Something she had always experienced when the girl was in her view. Pushing her hand up, Rachel attempted to wave again but was too late as the girl made her way off the stage, almost as if she was in slow motion. Taking a deep breath, Rachel furrowed her eyebrows looking down slightly before she felt something hit the back of her head. Turning around quickly with angry eyes, she noticed Finn throwing paper balls at her.

"_What?" _She said angrily. Finn put his hands up in defense before dropping the paper ball.

"Puck asked if I wanted to go to his graduation party tonight. Wanna go?" He whispered out.

"I don't know. My dads wanted to have a dinner with me tonight. I'll see if I can make it. You should go though." Rachel whispered back before turning around. In all honesty, her dads would be out that night, promising they would make it up to their daughter when they got back the day after tomorrow. An important work call in Columbus said they had to leave later on that night. Cue Rachel texting Quinn in record time telling her to be at her house at six thirty for a "graduation present".

It wasn't long before Rachel noticed Finn in line to get his name called. After Roy Huckey would be Finn Hudson. She smiled as his name was called and the whole auditorium exploded with applause and cheering yet again as he went to grab his diploma with a huge smile on his face.

He was on his way to the military, the goofy smile that he wore would soon disappear and be replaced with a man who she wouldn't recognize. He would leave to basic training in a week and she wouldn't see him until maybe Thanksgiving if he would even be able to get money to visit her in New York. Rachel and her dad's agreed that Rachel would visit Lima on Hanukkah, Thanksgiving will just have to be celebrated with one less Berry.

Finn promised Rachel that he would call her as much he could. Making it through basic training would be nothing if they made it through high school together. Well, those were his words not hers. As far as she knew, Finn had no idea about the continuing thing she had going on with the school's punk, actually, _no one _had any idea about the two of them. Her heartbeat increased as Quinn entered her mind.

Finally the last name was called, Nicholas Zimmerman, and the whole auditorium jumped up in excitement, throwing their caps in the air as the band began playing their graduation song loudly over the cheers.

Quinn, leaving her hat on, smiled slightly at all the happy faces around her, noticing the now ex co-captain of the Cheerios being picked up by her boyfriend and being spun around in a kiss. Taking a small sigh, she looked down at her diploma, running her finger over the the 'William McKinley' lettering and smiled.

That was when it hit her.

Looking up, she noticed the girl hugging all her friends now as they swarmed around her while they all cried and talked, wiping at their mascara covered eyes.

Rachel was going to New York. It was close enough for Quinn to drive there and maybe even sell her car to earn more cash. She wouldn't need a car in New York and there was bound to be someone who _would _need it. Maybe she could even find some place close to Rachel, she would be good enough to buy a studio and hold it down for a few months, giving her enough time to get a job and start work.

It would work. It would _have _to work, actually. She didn't really have anything else. The hardest part out of all of this would be telling her mom. She didn't want to leave her here with the monster that vacated the house. Both her parents love each other dearly but it was an uneasy feeling that Quinn got at this. The both of them there alone. She would call her as much as she could.

Turning to the woman at the top, she noticed the tears she had in her eyes as she waved down at Quinn. For the first time that day, she felt the tears spring to her own face, not because she would be leaving her school as everyone else was crying for, but because she would be leaving her mother.

Rachel heard the usual knock on the door, hers and Quinn's secret knock to distinguish who it was. Smiling, the girl dropped her silky, pink robe and went to lay on the couch in the lingerie she bought for specifically this occasion. She looked down to make sure she looked just right before looking up and clearing her throat.

"Come in!" Rachel said in a loud voice before the door opened to reveal Quinn in her usual leather pants and her 'Metallica' sleeve-cut shirt with an overnight bag. Making eye contact with the girl, her mouth fell and her cheeks instantly turned bright pink. Rachel smiled at her work. She wore red panties and a matching frilly bra.

"Hey." Quinn said in a whisper, eyeing the girl up and down. She dropped her bag at the entrance and instantly pushed either hand on the side of her shirt to pull it off and throw it to the floor. "Holy shit." She said, as she made her way over to Rachel, attaching her lips to Rachel's eagerly and sucking on her bottom lip. Quickly her hands began trailing up and down her body. Rachel was now dragging her nails up and down Quinn's back and suddenly the smaller girl felt herself being picked up and pushed against the wall.

Moaning slightly, her puffy, red lips broke away from Quinn's as the girl began working on her neck, licking her way down the area as she began grinding her now aching dick against Rachel's covered center.

"Quinn..." Rachel moaned, leaning her head back to allow Quinn more access to her neck.

"Hmm?" The girl replied, still worshiping her neck.

"I've been wet for hours." Rachel said out of breath. "Aching for you since we were at school." Rachel's chest was now heaving as Quinn bit down particularly hard. "Don't leave any mar-"

"I know." Quinn said instantly. "I'm not, I just couldn't help it."

Slowly, Rachel began pushing herself up and down the wall, her hips now pushing against Quinn's length. Nails were digging into Quinn's back as she pushed her hips forward causing Rachel to squeeze her thighs together around Quinn's waist to relieve herself slightly.

"You want this?" Quinn asked, kissing up Rachel's neck, both her hands gripping Rachel's waist tightly. She felt the brunette nod violently as a shot of arousal ran through her and landed in the now coiling mess in her stomach. "You're such a dirty girl, Rach." Quinn said, pushing a hand to her button and zipper of her leather pants and pulling out her length, rubbing herself eagerly. Rachel watched with huge eyes as the girl began jerking herself off.

"That's so...hot." Rachel said, her voice now dry as Quinn quickened her pace.

"You get worked up by watching me masturbate?" Quinn asked with a heaving chest. Rachel nodded, still watching the girl with huge saucer-like eyes as her thighs squeezed more around Quinn's waist. "Noted." Quinn said with a smirk as she stopped her hand and then moved it to the now wet patch between Rachel's legs. Her panties were completely soaked. "Damn, you weren't kidding." She said, running her fingers up and down the covered folds.

Pushing her fingers down, she began teasing her hole through her panties, slipping in slightly and watching Rachel's face concoct into pleasure as she let out a shaky moan. Quinn did it again with a smile. "You're kinky, babe." Quinn said, letting her thumb run around her clit as her finger continued fingering her soaked hole. Rachel continued to watch, her mouth opening in low moans as she continued.

"I need it now!" Rachel groaned out, her thighs squeezing even more tightly around Quinn.

"That's all I needed to hear." Quinn said, and in one swift movement, she reached in her back pocket and pulled out the box of condoms and quickly broke one apart from the rest. Ripping the foil away, she spit it out of her mouth and pushed away from Rachel to slide it down her length before stroking herself a few times. Then she had Rachel's panties moved to the side and her dick at the girl's entrance.

Pushing in, she let out a satisfied groan just as Rachel moaned at finally being full, her pussy lips sucking Quinn's cock eagerly. "Fuck, stop doing that for a second." Quinn groaned.

"You know I can't help it. It feels so good." Rachel sobbed as she pushed herself forward to hug around Quinn's neck and slowly move her hips. Pushing her against the wall again, Quinn began thrusting her covered dick in and out of Rachel's soaking wet hole, hearing the familiar slapping sound.

She went to grab the girl's hands that were wrapped around her neck and instead put them above her on the wall. "No." She said quickly. Rachel sighed quietly before being lost in the feel of Quinn again. Her dick was pounding in and out, pushing Rachel up and down the wall, the grip that was on her wrists above her now holding tighter.

"Feels so good!" Rachel cried out, her head against the wall and her eyes shut.

"I'm gonna let your hands go, but you have to take your bra off, alright? You look so nice, but I need to see you. All of you." Quinn said, out of breath. Rachel felt her heart ache at Quinn's words wanting nothing but to hold the girl, hug her while she continues to make lo-

While she fucks her.

Rachel nodded eagerly and automatically felt the hands around her wrist release her. She pushed her back off the wall and let her hands fly to the clasp behind her, the pounding Quinn was ensuing inside her making it slightly difficult, but then finally getting it off and throwing it to the side.

"Oh, holy shit." Quinn said as Rachel's breasts began bouncing up and down in front of her. Pushing Rachel up the wall slightly, she let her head fall to one of them, letting her mouth circle around her nipple gently, knowing how sensitive she is at the beginning. Slowly she began sucking on her skin there, her hands now on either side of the girl's thighs, spreading her legs to allow her to move more.

Feeling the familiar hands tangle in her blonde hairs, she groaned around the tan mound in her mouth. Letting it go with a pop, she began moving to the next one, circling her tongue around the area before letting it all in her mouth and sucking eagerly. Pushing herself to the side of her breast, she began sucking and biting eagerly.

"Quinn, don't..." Rachel said, out of breath. "Finn'll know." Sighing, Quinn stopped, only leaving a small mark that would be gone by the morning.

"Sorry." Quinn replied as she began pounding in and out of the girl.

"Don't slow down." She said out of breath, her hands now digging into her forearm. Quinn then spread Rachel's legs a little more that were on her waist.

Grinning, Quinn suddenly stopped. Rachel's eyes flew open and stared at her as if she were insane.

"What are you do-" Rachel started before Quinn pulled her off of the wall, cutting her off. She went to se the girl on the couch and pulled her dick out, listening to a small moan leave the girl's lips.

"You said you like watching me jack off, right?" Quinn asked, getting up from the couch and pulling her pants down as well as her briefs. Rachel's mouth suddenly went dry as she pushed her panties off too.

Going to sit on the other side of the couch, Quinn reached behind her to remove her bra and finally taking the unused condom off. Spreading her legs with a smile, she let her hand begin to palm herself, her smile still there as her head fell back on the arm of the couch. Rachel watched with wide eyes as her hand began to stroke, twisting and turning around her thick meat.

She was unable to stop herself as her fingers fell to her own throbbing clit as she watched the girl's breathing increase, her strokes getting more and more quick. Spreading her legs, Quinn pushed her other hand down to start palming at her balls. Groaning out, she pushed herself down the couch more.

Rachel was now pushing her finger down her wet folds and entering herself as Quinn pushed her head up, looking at Rachel watching her. She smiled lazily and continued as her own eyes fell to Rachel's quickly working hands on herself, pushing in and out of her wet hole.

"Fuck this is hot." Quinn moaned. "Pinch your nipples." She commanded as her stroked quickened. Rachel let her hand go up to her nipple, pulling and tugging on them.

"Like this?" She asked, out of breath, her eyes not leaving Quinn's. Quinn was too busy staring from the girl's breasts to her fingers going in and out, coming out just as wet as before each time.

"Yeah, keep going. Shit I'm really close!" Quinn groaned out, her mouth opening in a silent moan as Rachel continued. "Rub your clit, hurry!" Quinn commanded yet again. Rachel nodded and let her fingers that were pinching at her nipples fall between her legs and begin rubbing tight circles around her pulsing bundle nerves. "Fuck yourself like the dirty girl you are." Quinn said, watching intently at the girl's fingers. "Keep fucking yourself." Quinn was now moaning, pushing her hips into her palm.

"Quinn, I'm about to come!" Rachel yelled out.

"Fuck me too!" Quinn groaned as she continued to stare at the girl, the coiling in her stomach now breaking and releasing hot, thick ropes of come on her stomach covering the area. Her eyes continued to watch Rachel as the girl in front of her came around her own fingers, yelling out her orgasm in the air, coating her wet fingers in her own juices. She watched her pussy lips twitch around her fingers, riding her orgasm out as much as she could. Her hips began to slow down just as Quinn's strokes came to a halt, her heaving belly showing off her come beautifully.

Rachel stared eagerly and Quinn watched with a smile. "Come eat up." She said, opening her legs for the girl. Rachel smiled as she pushed herself up from her spot. She ignored the way her legs felt like jelly as she did this and instead ran her tongue up and down Quinn's stomach, collecting her white seed on her tongue and licking her clean. Grabbing her fingers, Quinn pushed the digits in her mouth and began sucking on the taste of Rachel both of them moaning.

"You taste so good." Quinn said around her fingers. Noticing her her dick rising up again from under her, Rachel smiled.

"Where're the condoms?" She asked, sucking the last of the come off her belly.

"Right there." Quinn said, pointing to the spot next to the wall. Rachel got up quickly, taking her fingers out of Quinn's mouth and made her way over to the box, bending down to allow Quinn a perfect view of her ass. She heard the satisfied groan the grabbed the box of condoms to retrieve one, tearing it from the others just as Quinn did before.

She turned to see Quinn working herself up again with a smile, laying down on the couch with hazel eyes staring intently at her. Tearing at the foil, Rachel took it out of it's package and made her way over to Quinn.

"We're going to fill this one up this time." She said, pushing it eagerly on Quinn's cock before stroking her a few times. Quinn nodded before Rachel went to hover over her length. She then pushed herself down eagerly and moaned out at her oversensitivity.

"Fuck!" Quinn groaned probably for the same reason. Pushing herself up and down, Rachel rode Quinn's dick quickly, her fingers not exactly finishing the job that Quinn could. "Oh my God, Rachel!" Quinn moaned, pushing her hands on either side of the girl and thrusting her hips up into the hole.

"Like this?" Rachel asked, circling her thrusts around Quinn's dick.

"Holy fuck, holy fuck!" Quinn yelled, thrusting up even more, sweat running down her red cheeks.

"I'm about to come again, Quinn, are you close?" Rachel sighed out, her stomach tensing.

Quinn nodded, her eyes now shut tightly as the coiling in her stomach began to tighten.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled out as her muscles clenched around the cock inside her.

"Oh, fuck, you're doing the clenching, Rach!" Quinn yelled out as she pushed herself up, Rachel's walls sucking her dick dry as she shot her seed into the waiting condom. Rachel's nails tightened around Quinn's shoulders leaving small crescent marks that would most likely be there for a while.

"So...good!" Rachel sobbed as she continued to ride the now slowly limping dick.

Finally, their breath now erratic, Rachel fell on top of Quinn's chest, the girl below her groaning slightly. She let her catch her breath before pushing her up slightly and off her on the other side of the couch and pulling her dick out of her sensitive walls. Taking the condom off, she tied it and got up to go toss it. Her legs almost weak enough to have her fall.

Coming back, Quinn went to pick up her briefs and bra, putting them on over her sensitive dick and moaning quietly before clasping her bra. She did the same with her bra and Rachel mimicked her movements grabbing her panties beside her.

"Do you want to order something to eat before we go again?" Quinn asked, looking for her pants. "I'll buy." She finally got her pants and reached for her pocket pulling out her small, pink wallet.

"That sounds lovely." Rachel said, clasping her bra as well. Quinn grinned and went for her phone to pull up some take out on the internet, then going to sit next to Rachel who just stared at her. Noticing this, Quinn looked up from her phone.

"What?" She asked the girl.

"We've graduated."

"You're right." Quinn then went back to her phone, scrolling through the online menu.

"I'm going to New York."

"Right again."

"What about you?" Rachel asked, looking down and drawing shapes on the couch.

"What about me?" Quinn asked, suddenly becoming more interested in her phone.

"What are you doing? Are you staying here?" Rachel asked, looking up at the girl.

"No, Rachel" It was quiet for a few moments, Rachel obviously waiting for an answer. Sighing, Quinn rolled her eyes and continued." Actually...I think I might follow you to New York or something." Quinn said. "How does fried rice and vegetable low mein sound?" Quinn asked. "I'll get the orange chicken for myself since you're all vegan and stuff."

"Wait. You're going to New York?" Rachel asked in amusement. "When? Where are you staying?" Rachel was now up on her knees, staring at Quinn with interest.

"Calm down, Rachel. I don't even know." Quinn replied. "I have to make sure I have enough money first and I haven't even told my mom yet. I don't know. It was just an idea."

"You can always stay with me. It'll be a studio and quite small but it'll just be me! Until you get your stuff together that is. Or if you'd like to stay we can half the rent and just -"

"I'll manage, Rachel. I don't wanna talk about this now, okay? Lets just eat and continue. Please?" Quinn asked, looking straight into brown eyes.

Rachel nodded. Quinn half smiled, her gentle, tired eyes averting back to her phone as she began to dial the number and talk to the man on the other end to place their order

Staring at her, she felt the familiar pang in her chest almost painful. No. It wasn't _almost _painful, it _was _painful. _Really _painful. The heart ache she felt for the oblivious girl, that she had been feeling since the end of Junior year. Her complete confusion eating Rachel away. There were times where she wanted to jump on Quinn and cuddle the girl and there were other times where all she wanted to do was kiss her. Hug her. Have _Quinn _treat _her _like she's loved. She wanted to feel loved but not by Finn, it was never by Finn.

"Sweet tea okay?" Quinn asked, muting the phone with her hand. Rachel nodded, continuing to stare at the girl with a smile, actually feeling...desperate for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Sorry I'm taking so long with the updates! I've been so busy as you all know. I do apologize. Here is chapter 6 though. I hope you all enjoy and if you'd like to follow me on tumblr for my explanation as to why I've been so sucky lately then please feel free to do so! My URL is moonjumping. :) If not then ignore this, haha. I just thought you all deserve an explanation.

It was very sudden. That was the best way Quinn could think of this situation as a whole. She remembered first entering Lima, Ohio with high expectations and an open mind, willing to do anything she could to impress her father. She remembered driving from the airport that was about thirty miles away and then going into the small city, reading the sign that said 'Now Entering Lima!' Then slowly driving down a street, Judy and Russell Fabray both looking for the house they had purchased. Of course her dad had to buy the biggest house in the city, he loved showing off his money. She remembered walking in, only thirteen years old, and unpacking her things neatly in her room. With her hands her hips, she smiled at her work, the beautiful sundress that her mom loved to see her in hitting in the sunset perfectly.

Almost exactly four years later, Quinn was in the same position, both her hands on her hips and staring at an almost completely empty room.

Since graduation ended, about two or three weeks ago, a letter had come in the mail. She had completely forgotten about her application to the New York Institute of Photography. She wasn't like most kids who, when the college letters began to arrive, would start to have a panic attack and probably roll on the floor into a giant mess. Nope. Not Quinn. It didn't matter what the paper said because either way she was getting out of this town. She had decided on New York a while back, maybe even before telling Rachel. It seemed like the right way to go, and didn't every burn-out find their way to that place? Her plans were completed when the letter had granted her access to the school, saying she had remarkable SAT scores and her sample photos were outstanding.

Her mother leaped for joy, tears in her face, while her father ran to his checkbook, practically begging her to tell him how much she would need for her to be out of the house within the month.

They all agreed on a decent price, her father agreeing to send money every month for food, rent and other things she might need. It was obvious she wouldn't be visiting back anytime soon. She still remembered the look in her mother's eyes, so proud of her daughter, but unbelievably scared to say it. Quinn knew though, she squeezed her mom's hand tightly and took the beginning check from her dad. He told her she had less than two weeks to pack her things and get out if she wanted to see a check every month.

That was about two weeks ago.

So here she was, cleaning up the rest of her room, putting the boxes she needed in her car and the rest off to the side where her mother said she would drop them off at the Salvation Army. Her dad didn't want to see any of it.

"I'm so happy for you, Quinny." Quinn heard the familiar voice of her mother behind her. Sighing softly, she knew this moment would come.

"It'll be better for you and him. You know that right?" Quinn replied, getting up from the ground where she finished writing 'SA' in black marker on a box. Turning to her mom, she wiped her hands on her usual leather jeans.

Staring her up and down, her mom nodded with a smile, tears on the verge. Slowly walking forward, she pushed her hands out, asking for a hug from her daughter. Quinn smiled sweetly and went to hug her tightly suddenly feeling the melancholiness of the situation hit her.

"I love you, mom." Quinn said, feeling her mouth go dry and her eyes fill with tears.

"I love you, too, Quinny-Bear." Her mother said through a few snuffles.

"You almost done up there?" Her dad shouted from the bottom of the steps where he was setting the Salvation Army boxes in the garage. Neither of them answered, instead Quinn broke the hug and subtly wiped at her eyes before turning around and grabbing the last box.

"Well, this is the last one." She said with a smile, handing it to her mom. "It's only my bedsheets and stuff." Her mom took it from her and smiled.

"I think we'll save these incase we ever need them. Now come on. We don't want to upset him." Judy said, pushing a blonde hair from Quinn's face and kissing her on the cheek.

Quinn nodded and followed her mom out of her room, turning back to look at her empty room once more before shutting the light off.

"About time." Russell said, wiping his sweaty brow with a hanker chief. Quinn rolled her eyes and went to the front door and opened it. "This should cover you for your first month of rent. I'll be sending an automatic check every month to you with exactly that much. You better use it wisely because thats all you're getting." Russell said, handing her a check with one thousand five hundred dollars on it. Quinn nodded her head. She would be okay as long as she saved this, her parents had no idea about the money she had been saving all along. "I'll see you later then." He said, closing his book and walking into the house. "Come on, Judy." He said from the hall.

Quinn smiled at her mother as she smiled back. "I'll call you whenever I can, okay?" Quinn said, putting the check in her back pocket. Judy smiled, looking down and sighing. "Bye, mom." Quinn said once more, walking backwards and waving to her mom as she looked up with tears, waving back.

Suddenly, Russell was back, his hard face staring at her from behind Judy. He took her hand in his and pulled her back gently before slamming the door.

And suddenly...she was alone. She went to her car and opened the door, sitting down then buckling her seatbelt to start the car up. She pulled her GPS out and put in 'New York City', not knowing where else to go from there. Before hitting start, a lump formed in her throat.

Rachel.

The girl had been so busy with her own problems, finally getting into NYADA, the school she had applied for. Of course she got in, her voice was nothing short of perfection and Quinn was sure Coach Sue wrote her an incredible recommendation. Looking at the clock, it read eight forty-five. She would be home right now. Or at least she hopped. She hadn't even told Rachel about New York besides graduation night. Didn't _want _to, actually. Along with getting into the college, Rachel was also dealing with Finn's absence as he left for Basic Training a few weeks back.

Deciding to head over to the Berry's, she took a left at the stop sign and made her way down the road. She was sure the small brunette would be completely mad until she realized they would be in a city together, no need to worry about parents or someone seeing them or...anything really. No time limit for how long they wanted to fuck each other's brains out. Nothing.

Getting to the familiar house, Quinn parked on the other side of the street, the vacant lot, and sent a text to the girl, noticing her car in the driveway as well as her fathers.

_I'm outside._

She turned her car off and stared at the top room where the light went out and almost thirty seconds later, the petite brunette was out of her house, looking around the dark streets for the familiar car until she saw it. Her face softening, she looked both ways then crossed the street quickly, going up to the girl's window.

"Hey." Quinn said, rolling it down.

"What are you doing here? My dads are here tonight, we can't do anything." Rachel said, a confused smiled.

"No, I didn't come over for that. I actually wanted to tell you something." Quinn said, playing with the hem of her shirt. Rachel's eyes grew slightly as she cleared her throat and nervously laughed.

"And what is that?" Her smile was now bright.

"Well, I'm leaving." Quinn said flatly.

"Wait, what?" Rachel's smile fell.

"I'm leaving, Rachel." Quinn said again, looking up at the girl.

"You just got here, Quinn."

"No, no...I'm leaving Lima. Right now. See the boxes?" Quinn pointed to the back of her car. "I'll be on my way once I leave your house."

"You're- what?" Rachel said again, looking around the car. "Where? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Calm down, alright? I'm going where I said I would. New York. It isn't that bad. I'll just be there before you." Quinn said with a smile.

"I wont be there for another three weeks, Quinn!" Rachel shouted out.

"Will you calm down? Jesus. You act like we're not gonna see each other again." Quinn said, taking a deep breath and looking around.

"You want to see me again when we are both in the city?" Rachel asked.

"I figured we would continue what we have here. It's pretty nice." Quinn said, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. Rachel laughed nervously and looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry I just...I've become sort of fond of you." Rachel said, gulping slightly. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows with a smile.

"Please. No one's fond of me. Now, can I go? I'm thinking of getting an apartment close to my school and I have to be there at a certain time wh-"

"What school?" Rachel interrupted. Quinn felt her cheeks turn a bright shade as she looked up innocently.

"Oh yeah. I got accepted to the New York Institute of Photography." She said with a smile.

"Where the hell have I been while all of this happened?!" Rachel shouted at the girl.

"Will you calm the fuck down!?" Quinn shot back.

"I'm only just finding out about this and you're leaving right now and I wont see you for another three weeks if that an-" Suddenly Quinn cut the girl off, pulling her close to her own lips and kissing the sweetly. In all honesty, she just wanted her to shut up.

Melting into the kiss, Rachel let out a small moan as her eyes shut slowly. Breaking the kiss, Quinn spoke.

"Can I finish now?" She asked, Rachel still swooning slightly as she nodded. "Cool. Now, like I was saying, I'm thinking of getting a studio apartment close to the school and the apartment I found is about a thousand a month, maybe you want to look at those when you're house shopping. They're pretty nice. Clean. I think they're close to your school too. You know, in case you haven't looked or whatever. If not then do what you want. I have a meet with someone there, she's gonna show me my house and stuff and I'll most likely buy it."

"I'll look into them. My dads have been looking for me and they're not quite sure what I want. _I'm _not quite sure what I want." Rachel said, her cheeks still slightly red.

"Look into them. They're nice." Quinn said, putting her hand to her keys to start the car up.

"Wait." Rachel said, gritting her teeth slightly.

"What?" Quinn asked, putting her hand back down on her lap.

"I'm not going to see you for a while." Rachel glanced down, letting her finger draw circles on the car.

"True." Quinn said, knowing the look Rachel was giving her like the back of her hand.

"We wont be together for a while."

"Yep." Quinn said again, a small smile now prominent on her face.

"Quinn!" Rachel said, crossing both hands across her chest. Quinn smiled and went to open her door.

"Come on. We gotta be quick though. I gotta get on the road, plus your dad'll be out here and I don't feel like explaining anything to them." Quinn said, rolling up the window just as Rachel made her way inside the car, on top of Quinn where she unbuckled her seatbelt. Slamming the door shut, Quinn reclined the chair slightly.

"Mmhm." Rachel agreed, attacking the girl's neck and sucking lightly. Quickly, Rachel made her hands busy, pushing them down Quinn's body until they landed on her crotch where she began rubbing through the leather pants. Instantly, Quinn's hips bucked up into the touch.

"Fuck. Think your dads will let you go a little early?" Quinn said, half joking. Rachel laughed and continued her mouth on the girl's neck, biting slightly as her hands began to work on the button and zipper, pulling the now semi-erect penis out of it's confines.

Rachel began stroking the head, feeling it grow in her hand as Quinn let out soft moans into the car. Her hands went from the side of Rachel's waist to the front where she used one hand to move her shorts and panties out of the way and the other to begin a few circles around her slightly wet clit.

"Were you thinking about this before? You're already wet." Quinn said with a laugh.

"Shut up." Rachel replied, her hand tugging slightly on the meat causing Quinn to jerk up with a small 'ah' from her lips. Rachel smiled until Quinn quickened her pace around the now drenched bundle of nerves.

"Ready?" Quinn asked, her breath short.

"Yeah." Rachel replied, giving her meat one last stroke before lining herself up. Pushing herself down slightly, Rachel moaned as Quinn twitched lightly inside her. A sigh of relief filled the car as Quinn let her head fall back against the seat while Rachel took a few deep breaths, allowing herself comfort before beginning her movements.

Pushing up, Rachel felt her cock come out of her hole, every single vein of the red dick hitting her walls deliciously before she sat back down, letting the tip hit her most intimate spot. Crying out slightly, she shut her eyes as she did this again and again until there were no breaks going up and down. Quinn's hands were now on either of her side, pushing her shirt up slightly.

"Pick it up." She commanded, her eyes staring at Rachel until her hands went on either side of her and pushed the shirt up, exposing her beautiful breasts to Quinn's eyes. Her mouth watered slightly as she pushed Rachel towards her more to trap a nipple in her mouth. Moaning out in pleasure, Rachel put both hands n either side of the seat and continued her motions, faster now.

Now moving her mouth to the side, Quinn began biting and sucking lightly on Rachel's right breast, the girl above allowing Quinn to leave a slight mark.

"I'm close, Rach." Quinn groaned out, letting Rachel breast fall from her mouth.

"Me too." Rachel sighed out, moving back now and allowing Quinn to take hold of her waist. Quinn did so and began thrusting her hips up into Rachel, allowing the head of her cock to push against the sensitive patch in Rachel each time and hearing a cry fall from her lips. "Oh, fuck!" Rachel sobbed out as she shut her eyes tightly and came around the thick cock inside of her, her walls constricting Quinn's dick.

"Rachel, I can't help on!" Quinn warned, just as Rachel began to come down from her high. Pulling out quickly, Quinn began stroking herself quickly before a rope of come bursted from her tip, coating Rachel's stomach pleasantly. Her head falling back and mouth wide open, Quinn continued to stroke until the last drop fell from the tip.

She finally relaxed against the seat, her breathing out of control until she heard a laugh from above. Opening her eyes she stared at Rachel who had an eyebrow crooked at her.

"Don't look at me like that." Quinn said, stuffing herself in her pants.

"You came all over me!" Rachel said back with a small laugh. "Were you trying to mark me or something?" Rachel joked.

"I'd come inside you if I want to mark you, babe." Quinn said smartly. "Besides, you're not my territory. You do whatever you want." Leaning to the glove compartment, Quinn pulled out a few napkins. "Here." She said, handing Rachel a few to clean herself up as Quinn helped.

"It was a joke, Quinn." Rachel said.

"So was that."

"Whatever." Rachel said, cleaning the last of it from her abdomen before pulling her shirt down. "I'll go throw it away." She said, taking the napkins from Quinn and going to open the door and step out.

"Thanks. I'll see you soon though, alright? Maybe we can Skype or something if I get my internet up in time." She said, closing the door and opening the window. Rachel smiled at the girl, nodding her head with the come-stained napkins.

"I'd like that." She replied before leaning forward and placing a kiss on Quinn's cheek. A surge of pain went to her heart suddenly as it began to beat against her chest. Furrowing her eyebrows, she looked back at Rachel who just smiled. "Be careful. Text me when you can." She said again before turning around and crossing the street quickly.

Smiling, Quinn went to look at the girl who began walking to her trashcan to throw the napkins away. Waving to the girl slightly, she waited until she was safely inside before starting her car back up and rolling he window up.

She put her hand on her cheek, over the area where Rachel had kissed her. A shot of arousal ran through her like she was so use to but, for the first time, it didn't land in her pants. Instead it found its place directly in the center of her chest where it only fueled to the beating she was experiencing.

Gulping lightly, she pushed her hand down and put it on the steering wheel, her other hand hitting the start button on her GPS where it began to give her directions to her nine hour destination. New York City.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **I was unable to proof read the last bit as I have been completely busy and will be busy for the next few days, so I apologize for the numerous errors you will encounter while reading this! I knew I wouldn't have a story up for a while so I put this one up for now. It's a bit long so I hope you all enjoy! :)

Leaving Lima, Quinn thought there would be a sort of bittersweetness about the whole situation, she had basically grown up in the small town and had a few good friends...well, the Skanks and Rachel. She did have terrible memories, some with her family and others with bullies at school. She thought about that all throughout her drive out of the town, the speakers in her car playing music from her iPod.

She wasn't sad, but more...lonely than anything. She was actually beginning her life, on her own, yes, but she was finally out. Free. Able to do whatever she pleased which would be, in her mind, to get a good job and maybe even try to make a living out of her photography deal. She actually did enjoy school, it was easy to understand and she barely had to try, the only reason she didn't was all because of her father. She had given up impressing him and if he ever found an ounce of pride in her grades, well she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

So, here she was, driving on the dark empty road with only her navigation system to talk to her every now and then. It was now eleven o'cock so she decided she would drive about another hour or so and then stop at some hotel for the night, she would get in New York tomorrow sometime around four if she left at nine and then would find a hotel there for the night as well. The following day she would meet with the owner of the building who would be selling her her studio apartment and then hopefully be able to move in that day, if not she had enough money for a hotel not to mention her emergency cash she had in her suitcase.

She had searched online earlier, before she left, for furniture. She had talked to a guy who lived pretty close and was selling some things that including an old tv, a small table that included a few chairs and a rug. He agreed to sell everything to her for three hundred bucks, Quinn agreeing off the bat and decided to go couch and mattress shopping as soon as she could. She was desperate, but not desperate to get used things to sleep on.

It was strange to think of all of this, having to actually grow up and make choices that would later affect her in life. She was glad to be leaving the hell-hole that was Lima, Ohio, but was also scared shitless when the thought of the big city racked her brain. She was Quinn Fabray..._Lucy _Quinn Fabray at that. Yeah, she had this "badass" image on point, but people in New York...they were terrible...cruel even. Not all of them, of course, but most of them.

Gulping, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and wondered who it could be. Only two people would willingly text her, Rachel and her mom. Looking around at the dark road, Quinn supposed it was okay as she stuck her hand in her pocket and drew out her phone, clicking the center button to see the screen flash up. It was Rachel.

_I know you're driving, but I do hope you stop for the night. Be safe while you're on the road, please talk to me soon so I know you're okay. Also, I'll be holding you to the Skype conversation you promised me. _

Smiling, Quinn pushed her phone back in her pocket and quickly averted her eyes back to the black road in front of her, a stray car passing by every now and then.

Rachel was...awesome. Well, for a stuck up cheerleader that is. Sue hadn't molded her mind completely and she was happy the girl actually listened to her about her talent that day, long ago, in the bathroom. It seemed like just yesterday the girl was in the bathroom fixing her high pony as Quinn washed her hands from the usual nicotine smell they had. Rachel was always very beautiful to Quinn, she noticed this the first day of Freshman year when she walked down the halls, her hand placed firmly on her hip as if she already owned the hallways. It actually amazed her how it took Hudson so long to ask her out. She never really thought about how lovely the girl was, her healthy chestnut hair always flaunting around in the pony, the brown eyes, strong but still soft in a way, her endless, long, tan legs that Quinn always fantasized about worshipping while they were together.

She was completely breathtaking and Finn...he was a lucky guy. Of course he was nice, well, from what she had seen. They were perfect for each other, but here was Quinn to the rescue, to ruin everything as always. She wouldn't dare stop the sessions she had with Rachel, the feeling of the girl around her cock better and better each time they fucked. She wasn't even sure if that was possible. Just the thought of it made her brain fuzzy as she clenched at the steering wheel a bit harder.

Shaking her head, she noticed the time, twelve forty-five. Furrowing her eyebrows, she tried to think how she had let herself get lost in her thoughts for so long. How was she even driving with so much on her mind. Taking a deep sigh, she adjusted herself in her seat and switched the song on her iPod before going to her GPS and typing in the nearest hotel. It was about three miles away and she was glad as she felt her eyes begin to get heavy, the familiar tiredness racking her body.

Driving for another five minutes, she finally took a left and found the hotel, not too bad looking at all, and took her suitcase out from the back. She tried her hardest not to make too many boxes fall as she shut the door and began walking to the front, taking out her emergency cash and retrieving two twenty dollar bills before stuffing it back in. She would have to cash her dad's check tomorrow.

Checking in, she took the key card and made her way to the small elevator inside the hotel, clicking the second floor and then exiting, her suitcase right behind her. Pushing the key in, the door unlocked and she opened it with a satisfied groan, her body feeling ten times more heavy as her chest hit the bed comfortably. Pushing her shoes off, she slid under the blankets and let her eyes fall. She would shower in the morning when she was actually conscious of what she was doing.

Before falling asleep, she went to fetch her phone out of her pocket to send some texts and set her alarm. The first one was to her mom:

_Stoppedw atya hotel for somerest. Loive you. _

Sending it off, she yawned before going to tap on the other message which she had failed to reply to until now.

_Nno nede to worryy any lionger bwabe. im at a hoitel. nihgt. _

Her tired fingers pushed the send button before reading over either of the texts. Then she went to her clock, setting the alarm for eight ended at ten, she wouldn't be missing any of that. Especially since it was free food.

Calculating her money in her head, she began to think. She had about seven thousand in her suitcase right now, mentally thanking herself for saving so much up as it would be a very big help later. She would go to the bank later and put it together with the money she had already had in there, about three thousand, and mix that with the leftover money she would have after paying for her lease on her apartment. Later, once she had a stable job, she would pull all the money and...put it somewhere. Somewhere other than the bank where her dad would be able to steal it from her at any moment. She couldn't risk having it all out now. Not when she was all over the place.

Slowly, sleep began to take her over as thoughts of money and apartments left her mind, instead, somewhere in the back of her brain, a small brunette vacated her mind. A small brunette with beautiful, long legs and giant, orb eyes. Sighing in contempt, Quinn fell into her dreamland easily, the stress of tomorrow not yet arriving.

Hearing the usual alarm, Quinn went to grab her phone, sliding her finger along the bottom to shut it off. Groaning at the sun now hitting her face, she slowly opened her eyes to the hotel room, everything around her completely bright and overwhelming. Pushing her arm to her eyes, she began shielding the sun from her face while pushing herself up. Her head ached slightly as she went to reach for her phone again only to see one message there.

_I'm glad you made it home safe, Quinny. Love, mom. _

Not seeing anymore texts, she put it on the side of the bed and went to her suitcase to find a pair of clean clothes only to feel the familiar ache between her legs. Looking down she witnessed the usual morning wood and groaned knowing it wouldn't leave without a fight.

Instead of grabbing clothes, she went to the windows, shutting the curtains so that there were no witnesses and then made her way in the bathroom where shut pushed the hot water on and began pulling her shirt off, feeling the dirtiness of last night's drive still on her.

Pulling her pants and briefs off, her cock springing out, hitting her abdomen on the way, she went to step in the shower, the hot droplets running down her body and feeling magnificent on her aching body. Looking around, she saw body wash around her and decided to start there. Squeezing some into her palm, she began rubbing all her body until her hand wandered down, past her lower belly until it landed on the aching tip that was her dick. The sudden touch had her sighing out briefly, her eyes shutting as well.

Stroking her hand gently over the shaft, she began to jerk up, making sure to squeeze tightly at the tip.

"...shit." Quinn groaned out, continuing her strokes, the suds around her body now falling. The water droplets from her hair began to fall down her neck and on to her chest. Going to lean her free hand against the shower wall, she stroked faster, pushing her hips into her hand and allowing the veins that were pulsing around her length to bump against the palm of her hand.

It wasn't enough.

She knew exactly what would throw her over the edge, because it did. Every fucking time.

Rachel bent over, her puckered asshole in front of her or maybe even her pussy lips dripping down her thigh to show Quinn how much she had been waiting for her nice cock. Hearing the want in Rachel's voice when she was ask Quinn to thoroughly fuck her into oblivion, and she would.

She loved it especially when Rachel would wrap her gorgeous, full lips around her length to suck her perfectly until her cheeks went hollow and Quinn was groaning into the air, desperate for release. Rachel would look up with heavy eyelashes, those 'please come for me, Quinn' eyes ripping through her body and pushing her to come down the girl's throat.

Continuing her strokes, Quinn was now thrusting into her hand erratically, groaning to herself as her hand stayed firm against the wall, her forehead falling to the wall as well.

Her stomach began to clench as she felt the familiar tug shoot through her. She thought of Rachel riding her, her legs pushing her up from the bed and slamming down on her cock to elicit a beautiful slapping sound against their bodies. The pressure the girl would ensue when she would clench around Quinn, her muscles contracting as she came with her filling Rachel's hole completely. The loud sob she would create with her talented vocal chords while tugging at the sheets below them.

Fuck, those noises drove Quinn mad, and over the edge as she thought of the high pitch moan she would create every time Quinn thrusted particularly hard in her after a mind blowing orgasm, twitching violently against Quinn.

Groaning loudly, Quinn came in her hand and against the wall, the white ropes covering everything as she shut her eyes in ecstasy, letting the hot water fall down her body. Pushing her hips relentlessly into her palm, her insides exploded when the remarkable feeling began to drag out it's last drops of come from her body.

"Fuck!" Quinn groaned out as she stroked herself one last time, the last of her come covering her hand.

Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes lazily, her hand still on her cock as she began to catch her breath. Now that her cock had finally gone limp, she sighed out and began washing her hands under the now cooling water.

Remembering about breakfast, she quickly went to wash her hair and the rest of her body in less than ten minutes, then, wrapping a towel around herself, she jumped out of the shower and opened the door to grab a pair of jeans and a black v-neck to throw on before packing her things up and heading out the door for breakfast.

She had a completely long day ahead of her.

-Back in Lima-

As soon as nine thirty hit, Rachel was jogging back to her house, her usual morning work out not being put aside even if she didn't have to now that she was the ex co-captain. She still preferred to keep her body in shape as she pushed her door open, hearing her fathers in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey, Pumpkin." Her father, LeRoy, said while sneaking his head around the corner. "How'd your run go?"

"Fantastic." Rachel said, wiping her brow with a hand.

"Your father and I were looking last night and I think we found a few more places you might like." Her other dad, Hiram Berry, said from behind her with the newspaper.

"Oh? Well, I think I found apartments as well. They are close to the school and nice and...clean." Rachel said with a smile.

"Clean? We know that's at the top of your list." LeRoy said, jokingly. "Show them to us later, alright? We'll compare and see which are the best ones." He smiled at her kissed her on the head as she went to reach for some toast to begin spreading jam on it.

"Daddy?" Rachel asked, putting on her best 'daddy's girl' front. Both the Berry men looked at each other knowing this meant trouble as Hiram replied.

"Rachelah?" Her dad replied.

"I've been thinking...what if I move a lot sooner than we planned?" Rachel asked, innocently, turning around and leaning against the counter with her toast in her mouth.

"Earlier?" Both the Berry men said together. "Why do you want to leave us so badly? You're leaving in three weeks, that isn't good enough? Plus, you don't even have your apartment yet. We can't let you go without being prepared, honey." He said, moving closer tot he girl.

"I know, it's just...I miss Finn and the heartbreak. It's getting to me." She said, putting her best depressed face on. "It has too many memories here and I'd prefer to just leave already."

Both her dads were now staring at her, their eyebrows furrowed and a deep sigh coming from one of them.

"That's understandable. How early are you wanting to leave?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Perhaps...next week?" Rachel said, taking a small bite from her toast.

"I guess we can't hold on forever.."

"So, is that a yes?" Rachel asked, gulping slightly. Both men looked at each other, sad eyes in each before one of them nodded with a smile.

"It's a yes. Now hurry up and show us those apartments before we change our mind." Hiram said, sighing deeply. Rachel shot up and went to give each a hug and a kiss, thanking them.

Running up to her room, Rachel felt her heart leap for joy as she rushed to her phone, excited to tell Quinn the news.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :) Might post another later because my internet has actually been working!

"And how has basic training been going?" Rachel asks from her bed. She had been folding her clothes neatly into stacks of what she would be taking and what she wold be leaving behind. It had been about two days since she spoke to her dads about leaving and since then she was on the ball to getting everything situated and putting things where they had to be. She was currently talking to Finn on the phone. It was smashed between her shoulder and ear as she spoke.

"Oh, you know. Hard and stuff. We got guns the other day and got to name them, too." Finn said with a laugh. "I named mine Rachel."

"That's adorable." Rachel said, folding her last shirt into the 'keep' stack. She was completely exhausted from the last few days.

As soon as she had showed her dads the apartment she wanted, they called the landlord up and asked for a bit more information. The price was right, the school was walking distance, it had a beautiful view of the city and...Quinn was somewhere close. She began to get giddy at the thought, her heartbeat increasing. Her dads had told her that if she had everything packed by the end of the week, they could have all her things shipped over there and ready for her the following Monday, three days from now.

"Rach?" She heard the boy's voice on the other end.

"Huh?" Rachel replied, completely oblivious to the conversation she was having.

"I asked what you were doing." He said again.

"Packing. I'm getting ready to leave for school."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, Finn. You'll be able to visit me whenever you want." Rachel said in a soft voice.

"I hope so, I mean, I am your boyfriend." Finn laughed out. "I'll surprise you."

"That would be wonderful."

They continued to talk for a few minutes more before Rachel heard something from across the room. Her laptop began to ring as the 'Skype' sign flashed Quinn's picture. Rachel jumped up from the bed and smiled.

"Rachel? You alright?" Finn asked, concerned.

"Oh, yes. I am perfectly okay, just...I had a terrible fashion sense before my Cheerios' skirt." Rachel said with a nervous laugh as she made her way over to her laptop.

"Na, you look cute in whatever you wear." Finn said, his smile very noticeable even through the phone.

"Oh stop it." Rachel said, clicking the answer button on her screen and quickly holding her finger to her mouth gesturing for Quinn to stay quiet. The girl nodded and waited on the other end, playing with a book she had been reading, a smile on her features and messy blonde and pink hairs all over the place.

"Hey, Rach, I gotta go. They're yelling at us, but I'll call you as soon as I can, alright?" Finn said quickly on the other end.

"I'll talk to you soon then!" She said just as quickly.

"Love you, Rachel." Finn's voice was rushed and before she could reply he was gone. Looking at the phone, Rachel pushed the end button and put it down on her empty desk before looking at the blonde girl in front of her who was smiling just as smug as she did when she left for the city.

"You called." Rachel said, going to sit down at the desk with a bright smile, her eyes going over every feature of Quinn. She was wearing her usual v-neck with a smile. That was all Rachel could see and, to her, it was enough. It seemed she was sitting on the couch.

"I said I would once I got internet, right?" Quinn replied. "Plus, you've been texting me nonstop, so I don't think you'd let me forget."

"Well, I'm really excited! I'll be there in a few days!" Rachel said, giddily. "We'll be so close to each other!"

"Yeah, you'll be right above me." Quinn said, her own stomach turning slightly at the thought.

"That close?" Rachel said, staring at Quinn.

"Yep. The only other open room is right above mine, I think. I went looking around the other day."

"I don't understand why we didn't just room togeth-"

"Because we don't work like that, babe." Quinn said, adjusting her laptop more comfortably.

"I know." Rachel's voice was soft, sad. "Will you show me your apartment?" Rachel asked, trying to get off the subject.

"There isn't much to see, Rach." Quinn said with a laugh. "I got some used chairs, tables and a tv. Then I bought this couch and a mattress in the corner."

"Well, let me see!" Rachel said with excitement.

"Yeah, alright." Quinn turned her laptop around until the camera showed the whole apartment. "That is the kitchen, counters and fridge with a stove in the corner," she turned it a little more, " that's the table with chairs, my dining room," turning it a little more, she positioned the laptop in front of her where a window was with a mattress right next to it, " that's my bed and my tv is right there." She pointed to the foot of her bed where a tv was resting on another table. "And I'm basically sitting in the middle of the apartment on my couch. It's nice, the bathroom's a little small, but it's a good size for me."

"It looks lovely." Rachel said in awe.

"Yeah. I think yours is a bit bigger though, usually the ones up there are at least."

"What floor are you on?" Rachel asked.

"Third. There are five floors and the roof. It's really nice in the mornings. Even though this is my third night here I feel like I've lived here all my life." Quinn said, looking around at the now darkening room."

"You look exhausted." Rachel noted, seeing the slight darkness under Quinn's eyes.

"You don't look so great yourself." Quinn shot back.

"Hey! I didn't mean that in offense."

"Well, neither did I."

"Yeah you did." Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah, I did." Quinn admitted with a grin, her heart thumping slightly against her chest. "So...you miss me yet?" Quinn asked, changing the subject yet again.

"Maybe slightly." Rachel said, biting her lower lip.

"Ah, the lip bite. My favorite." Quinn jokingly said.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said, furrowed eyebrows.

"It usually means you're turned on." Quinn said with pride. "I know these things. I pay attention"

"It means no such thing!" Rachel said out.

"Except it does." Quinn joked again, her smile growing.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know."

"I would, actually. My cock's been throbbing since I left. It's not the same if I rub one out." Quinn admitted with a smirk, knowing what these words did to the girl.

"Quinn! My dads are downstairs!" Rachel hissed towards the blonde who was snickering like crazy.

"So close your door! You have a lock." Quinn said, her eyes lighting up.

"...do you really want to? Right now?" Rachel asked, staring at the girl through the webcam.

"Would I ever turn something like this down?" Quinn asked with a crooked eyebrow, pushing herself up slightly. Rachel bit her lip again before hopping up and going to her door, looking out before shutting it and pushing the lock in. "Wait." Quinn said before Rachel got to her seat again.

"What?" Rachel asked, a bit harsh.

"Get your vibrator." Quinn commanded, putting the laptop on the side of her couch to push her sweats down her waist letting her semi erect cock spring free.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked, clenching her teeth.

"Completely." Quinn replied, putting her feet up on the couch and adjusting the laptop on her lower legs with a smile.

"Fine." Rachel agreed, going to one of her boxes and digging to the bottom. It was in the box labeled 'keep'. Pulling out the pink vibrator, she showed it to Quinn who just smiled even more, her hand beginning to pump slightly, letting the blood rush down.

"Hold on." Rachel said quickly. Grabbing the laptop, she got up from the desk and made her way over to the bed where she put the computer down on the edge to adjust herself. Then she began pulling her shorts down and off then pushing the webcam down for Quinn to see her better, between her legs. Once she had averted her attention to Quinn, the girl had vanished briefly.

"Quinn?" Rachel called out, the wet spot on her panties already forming as anticipation began to run through her.

The other girl returned with a smile, lotion and a roll of toilet paper in her hands. She went to set it down at the bottom of the couch and then went back to her position, her back against the arm of the chair while pulling her cock back out and rubbing slightly.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said with a smile. Rachel rolled her eyes before watching Quinn squirt lotion in the palm of her hand and slowly work her way from the tip of her dick down to the base, a low groan coming out as she did so. Her eyes were fixed on Rachel as she began pushing her hand down her body until her fingers ran down her covered stomach making her eyes shut slightly and her head lean back.

"I can't wait for you to get here. Jacking off will only sustain me for a little bit." Quinn said, groaning at the beautiful sight in front of her. Rachel's fingers were now rubbing at her folds through her panties.

"I can't wait...to have you inside me again." Rachel breathed out while picking her head up and looking at Quinn who was staring straight at her. Her hand was twisting and turning around her thick length, her eyes piercing through the screen towards Rachel. Turning to the side, Rachel went to grab at her pink vibrator and running it up and down her panties, teasing herself.

"That's so sexy." Quinn breathed out, gulping loudly and increasing her strokes. The low groans coming through to Rachel only fueled to the arousal building up in her stomach, so much that she had to turn her vibrator on to the first level, letting the softness of it shake around her covered pussy lips.

"Oh, this feels so good..." She groaned out, her head leaning back.

"I bet. I can practically feel you squeezing around me, Rach. Choking my dick like you love to do so much." Quinn said with a laugh, her stomach moving up and down. " Push the the screen up a little. I can't see your face very well." Quinn said out.

Without moving the vibrator, Rachel pushed the screen up and allowed Quinn to see her furrowed eyebrows and concentrated eyes on the screen. The shiny lotion coating over Quinn's dick beautifully and almost instantly causing her mouth to go watery.

Rachel began to push her vibrator up another few levels, the shake running through her as she continued to run it up and down her folds, a moan here and there coming from her mouth.

"Oh, fuck..." Rachel groaned out, letting her head fall back. Quinn's eyes never left the screen as she continued to stroke herself, pulling at her meat up and down to allow more shots to run through her and cause her dick to turn an outrageous red color.

"Yeah, yeah, keep going." Quinn moaned, her face almost pleading when Rachel pushed a hand up her chest and began squeezing at her own breast through her shirt. Closing her legs slightly, Rachel let both her hands go to her waist and begin to pull at her panties, pushing them down her long, tan legs all the way to the middle of her before opening her back wide again for Quinn to see her in all her glory, shining lips and all. Quinn had been watching with eager eyes, her chest heaving while Rachel let the vibrator run up and down her folds again, causing small tremors to shake through the girl's body.

"Oh...oh!" Rachel kept moaning as every now and then the toy would rub over her sensitive bundle. She let it stay in the area for about five seconds before moving it and running it down her soaked lips, her breathing out of control and her chest heaving.

Still stroking herself, Quinn's hips began the usual thrusting motion as her body soon became eager to touch the girl on the screen. The fire in her belly burning with need. "Push it in, Rachel." Quinn commanded, her hazel eyes on Rachel's center, wanting nothing but to stick her tongue in the tight hole like she had done so many times before, her dick sandwiched between the bed and her own body. She would push up on the bed, letting the pressure take her over while tasting Rachel's sweet juices. She loved when Rachel would come in her mouth, the girl squeezing around her tongue and an overwhelming amount of wetness filling her mouth wonderfully.

Watching Quinn's hand in her own brown eyes, Rachel nodded, letting the vibrator run down her dripping pussy once more before letting it shake around her quivering entrance. Teasing herself, she put it in and out slightly, she finally let the tip slide in, groaning intensely at the amazing feeling it had while it shook her whole bottom region. Her free hand flew to her bedsheets and she grabbed tightly there.

"Oh, fuck!" Rachel groaned out, her body sinking lower on the bed. "Oh...Quinn!" She sobbed, the toy being pushed in more while she let the hand that was clenched in the sheets make its way down her body slowly and then begin circling the red nub.

"Keep going, Rach, that's right." Quinn said through gritted teeth as she continued to watch the girl insert the toy then pull it out, the sound of the vibrator and Rachel's pleasure filling her apartment. Quinn's hips were now pushing off the bed at a fast pace, the coiling in her stomach tightening with each stroke. "I bet you're clenching around it, huh?" Quinn asked with a strained laugh. Rachel nodded which only caused Quinn to gulp. "Fuck, that's right, Rachel, play with your clit."

Rachel began pushing her vibrator in and out of her hole, the shakes becoming unbearably torturous as her walls clenched around the slick thing. "Let me hear you, Quinn." Rachel begged out, knowing Quinn bit her lip to prevent her from producing a noise. " I love hearing you whimper."

"You're so hot." Quinn moaned, her head falling back on the arm of her couch and her whole arm now stroking up and down at a fast pace. "So. Fucking. Hot." She said each word with a hard stroke. " I'm close, you?" Quinn asked, looking straight at the camera at Rachel who just nodded, her breathing erratic. Quinn let out a loud moan just for Rachel before she could answer and noticed the girl in front of her let an even louder one out.

"Just a little bit more." She said, pushing the toy in and rubbing her clit furiously. Opening her legs more, her hips began to move against the toy, the vibrations shaking around her walls deliciously.

"Fuck, I'm about to come!" Quinn warned, shutting her eyes and stroking unbelievably fast as her head flew back and her back arched up. Her mouth opened in a silent yell as she shot come up on her exposed abdomen. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She chanted as the white seed covered her almost completely. Her hips continued to work through her thrusting as the aftershocks ran through her body, the last strokes now pulsing through her, a last tremor shook one small bit of come from her cock.

Turning to the camera, she noticed Rachel's mouth open in a silent scream as well as the toy was being pushing in faster and faster, her fingers now pinching and turning around her red clit.

"Come on, babe. Come for me." Quinn said, staring at the girl, stroking her dick slightly on instinct. "Look at all this come. I wish you were here so you could clean it up with your talented mouth. Licking it off my stomach and swallowing it like you always do. Or maybe you'd work me up for a round two where I'd fuck you on every surface." Quinn said, her breathing still erratic.

"I'm coming!" Rachel yelled out as her fingers stopped for a second just as her feet pushed her up off the bed and her stomach tightened in ecstasy. Quinn watched as the girl came apart over camera and almost had to resist the urge to lean forward and kiss where her face was, wanting nothing but to hold the girl, really. The way her face scrunched up in the cute way when she came. Her red cheeks now damp with sweat, and her hair littering around her body.

After the tremors began to shake through her, Quinn laughed as she remembered pushing her dick in deeper at this, the power overwhelming Rachel and only causing her to dig her nails that much deeper into Quinn's back and yell that much more.

She really needed this girl here.

Letting Rachel calm down, Quinn smiled when she finally pushed her head up from the bed, her eyes opening lazily.

"Hey." Quinn said with a smile. Rachel noticed her pants had been pulled up and the girl had a smile.

"Hello." Rachel said tiredly, turning the vibrator off and setting it to the side to pull up her panties. "That was different." She smiled before leaning back and taking a deep breath.

Pushing her hands behind her head, Quinn laughed. "Yeah, but really, really good. It's hot watching you get off. Thinking you're imagining dirty things when you shut your eyes, or even look me straight."

"I can't wait to feel it again." Rachel said with a tired but excited smile.

"Maybe you can if you hurry up and go to sleep." Quinn said with an equally tired smile.

"Are you forcing me away?"

"Yeah, maybe." Quinn joked before laughing.

"I'll leave but...you have to text me until I fall asleep." Rachel got up from the bed to retrieve her shorts and clean her vibrator up with the wipes in her room.

"Deal." Quinn said, yawning.

"Okay, hold on." Rachel said, cleaning the vibrator and putting it back to the bottom of the box before slipping the shorts on and going back to the bed to say goodnight. "I'll see you in a couple of days." Rachel's heart skipped slightly at her own words.

Smiling, Quinn nodded. "Yeah, a few days." She confirmed.

"You better text me." Rachel said, her hand on the end button. Quinn went to pick up her phone and shook it at the screen.

"Promise. Now go. I gotta get to bed too." She said with a smile.

Rachel smiled as well, before waving at the girl.

"Bye." The brunette said.

"I'm sending the text now." Quinn said.

Nodding, Rachel pushed the end button and shut her laptop, patiently waiting. Her heart hadn't slowed down since her orgasm and she was sure Quinn's face was the cause.

A minute later, Rachel's phone went off and she read the text.

_Go to sleep. I want to see you already. _

Smiling, Rachel got up to turn the light off before crawling back to bed to reply.

_I miss you _

She sent back hesitantly before feeling it vibrate almost a minute later.

_I sort of miss you too. _


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Second update today, woo! I did try to respond to some of your requests, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write. :) Thanks for reading and I apologize for the errors, I just finished taking some medication for my cold and my words aren't the best right now.

She had been flipping idly through pages of her school when she heard it late Tuesday afternoon. It had almost knocked her off her couch, her heart beating quickly as she thought of who would want to knock on her door at this hour. Cautiously going t the door, Quinn grabbed the baseball bat she kept by her couch incase she ever needed it. Holding it tightly, she put it in a swinging position and slowly went to the peep hole, not seeing anyone there. Gulping loudly, she went to unlock the door and slowly opened the door.

Throwing the door open, Quinn almost had the end of the bat meet Rachel's head as she smiled and jumped before seeing the girl swing at her, her eyes turning to horror in a second.

"Quinn!" Rachel screamed as she jumped out of the way before Quinn could trudge forward.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked, her bat falling to her side.

"Yes! What the hell are you doing?" The brunette asked, walking towards the girl slowly.

"What the hell are you doing here without a call?" Quinn asked, grabbing at her chest. "People are insane here!" Putting the bat against the wall, Quinn looked at the girl who had both hands on her waist. "It's like seven o'clock."

"I know. I just got here. And it's nice to see you too." Rachel said, pushing past the girl and looking around the small apartment. Quinn let herself fall back before going to close the door and then lean against it. She watched Rachel look around the apartment, both her hands on her waist still.

"It's cute." Rachel said, turning back to the girl.

"You saw it over Skype."

" It's not the same."

Quinn laughed before going to her fridge. Opening the door, she checked around her food.

"I bought some stuff the other day, are you hungry or thirsty or anything?" She asked from the door.

"No, my dads and I had something to eat at a restaurant down the street. They wouldn't leave until the inspected my whole apartment, made sure my fridge and belly were full, and I didn't have to adjust any furniture. Everything is pretty much set up." Rachel said, watching the girl come up from the fridge with an apple stuck in her mouth.

"Cool, so I can eat everything before you even get there." Quinn said, biting into the apple and talking with her mouth full. Rachel laughed and so did Quinn. Then silence. Both girls looking into each others eyes, Rachel felt her knees go weak while Quinn felt her heart quicken.

"I've missed you." Rachel finally said, moving closer to the girl who swallowed her apple a little loudly.

"Yeah, you told me." Quinn replied, going to bite back into her apple. Before she knew it she felt two arms wrap around her neck and pull her into a hug. She felt her body tense as her eyes grew slightly. With her apple still in her hand, she slowly let her arms wrap around the girl. "I missed you too. I'm glad you're here, where you belong. I mean New York, not actually here in my house." Quinn corrected herself, fumbling slightly over her words.

"I know, Quinn." Rachel said, pulling back and looking into the hazel eyes that were still wide. "You can calm down, you're acting weird."

"I'm not acting weird." Quinn said, pushing the girl off slightly and going to lean against her counter to finish her apple. "You sure you don't want anything? I have some drinks and stuff."

" Actually, can I have some water?" Rachel asked, walking towards the fridge.

"Yeah it's at the bottom." Quinn said, biting once more into her apple and watching Rachel go to the fridge, open the door and bend down. Her eyes were averted quickly to the girl's beautifully fitting jeans against her ass. Gulping her apple, she cleared her throat as her own jeans suddenly became a bit tight.

Coming back up, Rachel opened the water and closed the door, leaning against it while taking a drink.

"So your dads left?" Quinn asked, looking up slightly. Rachel nodded before setting the bottle down and moving closer to Quinn, pushing herself against her and wrapping her arms around her neck again.

"I came as soon as they left." She whispered before leaning in to kiss the girl softly on the lips. She heard a small moan come from the taller girl as her hands wrapped around the small brunette's waist.

"Yeah?" Quinn whispered back, her eyes closing as her lips started to trail down the girl's neck.

"Mhm." Rachel replied, leaning her head back to allow the girl more access.

"Couldn't resist my charm?" Quinn said with a laugh, moving to the column of her neck.

"Are you going to make those little jokes all night?" Rachel asked.

"All night?" Quinn repeated, stopping her kissing. "You're staying the night?"

"Well, unless you want to stay at my place. You said the first night it the hardest and I don't want to be alone." Rachel went to look back up at the girl. "If that's okay with you."

"I mean...sure. Do you want me to sleep on the couch or what?" Quinn asked awkwardly.

"Yes, and I'll take a shower in another building." Rachel said sarcastically. "We've slept with each other plenty of ti-"

"We've fucked plenty of times, Rachel. There's a difference." Quinn shot back, her eyes turning hard. Rachel gulped loudly. "And don't say that too loud, your boyfriend might hear from wherever he's at." Quinn said, dropping her hands from Rachel's waist.

"Right." Rachel replied, moving away from Quinn. "He's at basic training right now." Rachel went back to her water bottle to take a sip. "I'm going to go get my stuff, I'll be right back." Rachel said, going to the door quietly.

"Alright." Quinn replied, her back turned to the girl with her arms crossed over her chest. "I'll be here."

It was much more quiet once Rachel left. Quinn could hear the footsteps of her as she made her way up the stairs outside and inside her own apartment. She had visited her school earlier which would have explained why she didn't hear the girl all day, completely oblivious to her arrival.

Sighing, she made her way over to the couch and sighed, putting both her hands to her face and groaning. Grabbing the remote, she went to turn the t.v. on, looking for something to watch before Rachel came back. Anything to take her mind off of the girl.

She missed her, that was true. She missed everything about her, her face, her eyes, hair, hands, legs, everything. That was the problem. She missed Rachel so much that it actually hurt to think about. She shouldn't be missing someone this much, it wasn't healthy at all.

She had a wasn't anything serious and she wouldn't fuck anything up with her and her life, she had everything going for her and a nice and bright future ahead of her. She wouldn't fuck it up. Quinn actually cared about her too much to ever let that happen. She needed Quinn, the stage, a family, Quinn wouldn't be able to give her any of that.

Before she knew it, she heard the door open, Rachel coming in with an overnight bag.

"No knock?" Quinn joked, getting up from her couch.

"Be quiet." Rachel shot back. "Is this your bathroom?" She asked, going towards a door.

"No, it's Narnia. It's the only door here besides the closet, Rach." Quinn said sarcastically.

"Keep on, you wont be getting anything when I get out." Rachel said, making her way inside the bathroom and closing the door.

Quinn clenched her jaw and made her way over to the door. "You know, I've seen you naked plenty of times, you don't have to close the door." Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, but the people across from you haven't and I'd prefer to keep it that way." Rachel said smartly. "I'm going to turn the shower on, I'll be out in a few." And with that the shower turned on. Sighing deeply, Quinn let her forehead fall to the door and shut her eyes, her hand against the wood. Her heart hurt, ached. It took everything in her not to cry right there. She wanted nothing but to open the door and kiss the stuck up ex cheerleader behind the door. But she couldn't and she wouldn't. Ever. That's how it had to stay. Sighing, she clenched her teeth and walked away from the door and went to the kitchen to prepare a small dinner for herself, probably a Hot Pocket or something before they started anything.

Just as she walked away Rachel did as well on the other side, tears running down her face already. Her forehead was leaning against the door just as Quinn's had been moments later. Looking at herself in the mirror, she wiped at her tear stricken eyes and took a deep breath before undressing and getting in.

Once she heard the shower stop, Quinn threw away the last of her food, unable to finish the rest from lack of interest really. Food didn't look too appealing right now and the only reason she ate was to be sure she could keep up with Rachel tonight.

Going to grab a bottle of water, she swooshed it around her mouth and spat it out to clear her mouth from any foul tastes. Almost instantly Rachel was out of the shower, wet hair and all. Her short shorts and white see through shirt had Quinn's pants tightening in a second.

Folding her clothes neatly, she bent down to stick everything neatly in her bag.

"All fresh and clean?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Very, thank you for asking." Rachel replied, jumping up.

"Can you come here for a second?" Quinn said before she was able to stop herself. Rachel made her way into the small kitchen, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What is it?" She asked, furrowed eyebrows.

"I um..." Quinn wasn't even sure what she was going to say, she just wanted the girl close. Her heart ached for the girl and just to be this close made her slightly dizzy. "I just...I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean what I said earlier and I'm sorry."

"It's true though. We have sex with each other. We _fuck. _That's it. I understand."

"No, I -"

"Quinn, stop. I understand and I should apologize. I was out of place. Can we just...forget about it?" Rachel asked, pushing her head down.

"...yeah." Quinn said in a small voice. "Yeah, let's forget about it." With that Quinn began moving closer, trapping the small girl between the counter and her own body. Wrapping her hands around Rachel's waist securely, she pushed the girl up on the counter and began kissing at her neck. She felt Rachel's hands wrap in her own blonde and pink locks, pulling her closer.

Wrapping her legs around Quinn's torso, Rachel brought the girl in closer to her. Breathing loudly through her nose, Quinn pushed her lips even harder against her neck, biting the area, unable to stop herself.

"Quinn, do-"

"Who are you hiding it from, Rachel?" Quinn said loudly, breaking away from her neck and looking at the girl straight in the eye. "Finn isn't here. You said he was at basic training. He won't be here for a while. Will you please let me?"

Rachel was staring at Quinn, worry in her eyes before nodding slightly and pulling her roughly by the hairs back to her neck. Attacking her skin eagerly, Quinn ran her teeth along certain spots before finding the perfect part to sink her white teeth in perfectly, biting the tender area. Biting harsh, Quinn replaced the harsh marking with her tongue every now and then as to not hurt the girl too much.

Once she was sure she made a nice mark, Quinn pushed herself off to look at Rachel, she was a withering mess in front of her, her chest heaving and her eyes slightly closed. Pulling her forward, Quinn pushed her hands down and began pulling at her shorts, noticing the lack of panties as she did so.

"Fuck, Rachel." Quinn replied with a dry throat as she saw Rachel's pussy, ready and waiting for her. Throwing the shorts to the ground, Quinn got on her knees and pulled her forward. "Why even change?" She asked, her mouth watering as she eyes the lips in front of her."

"I was debating if I should or not..." She heaved, "..but then I remembered the people across from you and your lack of drapes." Rachel said in a small voice as she felt Quinn's breath on her center.

"I'll go drape shopping tomorrow then." Quinn replied before pushing her tongue out of her mouth and licking up Rachel's wet folds, coating her tongue just as perfectly as she had anticipated. Fuck, she really tasted like heaven.

"Quinn, you feel so good." Rachel sighed out while she leaned back on her arm, her hand flying to Quinn's hair, digging into the girl's scalp.

Quinn continued her tongue, flicking her tongue quickly over Rachel's sensitive bud as she moaned, her breathing increasing. Pushing hairs out of the way, Rachel glanced down to see Quinn's eyes shut, her tongue still flicking. Rachel's hips began to grind against the girl's mouth as her head fell back.

Quinn had to push her legs apart just a little more as she bent down a little more to start running her tongue up her slick folds, collecting as much of Rachel's juices as she possibly could.

Squeezing at her own breasts, Rachel groaned out as she felt digits running up and down her center. "Oh, fuck, Quinn. Please!" Rachel sobbed as she felt the girl move her finger up and down teasingly.

"You want this?" Quinn asked, staring at Rachel from below. She saw the girl nod eagerly and Quinn laughed. Pushing her finger into Rachel, she felt the girl clench around her just as before. She missed this.

Pushing in and out, she heard the small sob she would release every time Quinn would push in.

"I'm adding another finger, alright?" Quinn warned, her mouth watering yet again. Rachel shook her head, her eyes closed tight and her eyebrows furrowed.

Letting another finger slide it, she thrust both her fingers hard inside Rachel and heard a satisfied sob from the girl. Pushing her fingers to her knuckles, Quinn shook her hand hard, her fingers rubbing the sensitive spot inside Rachel perfectly causing the girl to push herself up from the counter and her mouth to fall open in a silent scream. Quinn smiled from below, Quinn's juices coating her chin as she continued to shake her fingers inside the girl.

Pulling her fingers out halfway, she thrust them back in with renewed vigor and attached her mouth on the hot, aching clit sucking eagerly at her sensitive nub. "Fuck, I'm coming!" Rachel yelled out. Thrusting her fingers in extra hard, Quinn began shaking her hand hard inside the girl, touching the sensitive patch inside her and sucking hard on her clit just as Rachel's mouth opened wide in another silent scream before she let out a loud groan, coming around Quinn's fingers _hard. _

"Fuck, Quinn!" She cried out as Quinn continued to thrust through the girl's tremors.

Finally stopping, she withdrew her hands and licked up her fingers, letting her tongue wrap around her digits and suck up as much come in her mouth as possible. She heard a shortness of breath and looked up to see Rachel heaving, her eyes on her completely.

Going for her arm, Rachel pulled Quinn up and attached her mouth on to Quinn's. Sticking her tongue inside her mouth, she tasted herself of Quinn's lips, their tongues dancing together beautifully. While doing so, Quinn was working on her belt, lowering her zipper and pulling pants down her ass eagerly, _quickly. _

_"_Put it in now." Rachel commanded, breaking the kiss. Quinn nodded and stroked herself quickly before getting on her tiptoes and leaning her forehead against Rachel's, slipping her almost painfully hard cock inside Rachel's hole.

Thrusting forward, Quinn let out a moan of relief, her eyes closed tightly. Rachel was staring at her, watching her eyebrows furrow and her face turn into nothing but pleasure as she pulled out just to push back in. Wrapping her legs around Quinn's waist tightly, Rachel began moaning at each thrust Quinn made, pounding into her as if it were the lat thing she would do.

"Rachel.." Quinn kept chanting.

"Quinn." Rachel would moan back. Their foreheads were still against each other. Quinn's nails were now digging into Rachel's thighs.

"Fuck, I missed you. You feel so good, Rachel." Quinn kept talking between the two of them, her breathing becoming short.

"You're so deep inside me." Rachel moaned, her hands flying to either side of Quinn's face and holding her there. Both of them were breathing into each other as Quinn quickened her pace.

"Fuck, fuck! Rachel, you're so perfect, so fucking perfect! I love- oh, God!" Quinn cut herself off as she felt Rachel clench around her just as she heard a loud sob from the girl yet again.

"I'm coming, Quinn, don't stop!" Rachel cried out, her head leaning back as she sobbed out. Quinn continued to pound into the girl, aftershocks torturing her dick inside the confines of Rachel.

"Fuck!" Quinn cried out, pulling her throbbing dick out just in time. She began jacking herself off, spilling come all over Rachel's pussy lips, painting her beautifully down there and hearing Rachel moan as she felt the hot seed coat her sensitive clit. Huffing out, Quinn stroked her dick quickly once more letting the last bit cover Rachel's pussy. "...fuck." Quinn said again, leaning forward and holding herself up with her arms on the counter. She tried her best to catch her breath just as she felt Rachel pull her head to her chest and run her quivering fingers through her hair. She felt Rachel's chest heave up and down against her head.

"Let's go lay down." Rachel said quietly. "I think we should sleep."

"Yeah..." Quinn agreed. Pushing herself up, she tucked herself in her briefs. "I have to change. You can go lay down though, I'll be there in a second." She leaned down to pick up Rachel's shorts and then turned to grab some napkins. "Do you want me to help you clean up?" Quinn asked.

"We both know how that'll end if you do that." Rachel said with a small fake laugh. Quinn agreed and passed her the napkins then turned to the bathroom to change.

Closing the door behind her, she sank down to the floor and pushed her head between her legs. Finally, she let the tears fall. Sobbing lightly, she grabbed on to her hairs and felt salty wetness fall down her nose.

"I fucking hate myself." She kept whispering out to herself. " I hate my stupid fucking self." She said again. "I'm so fucking stupid." Her heart was breaking. Her _everything _was breaking. She was no longer the emotionless girl before. She was...completely insane. Rachel meant everything to Quinn and...she couldn't do anything about it. Rachel filled her heart with happiness, comfort, everything good in her life was Rachel. She was her light at the end of the tunnel.

From the bed, Rachel had tucked herself in, facing the window. She was staring up at the moon, her damp hair sprawled around her. Quinn was about to say it...she was so close. Rachel heard her say the beginning words, she knew it was true. Which is what threw her over the edge in the first place. She was going to do it.

Before long, she heard Quinn come out from the bathroom and set her clothes on the couch before turning the light off and making her way to the bed. Getting under the covers, she turned her back towards Rachel and sighed, her eyes completely red from crying.

A few minutes passed before she felt two arms around her, pulling her close. Quinn turned her head slightly to see Rachel's face tucked into the crook of Quinn comfortably.

"Night." Quinn said quietly.

"Goodnight." Rachel replied.

Pushing her hand down, she let it lock with Rachel's before letting the tiredness finally take her over.

She was falling for Rachel, falling _hard. _Something deep, deep down knew things weren't going to end well especially since Finn Hudson was still very prominent in Rachel's life. Every time that thought entered Quinn's mind, her heart clenched and her eyes flooded with new tears.

She needed Rachel, every fiber of her longed to be with the girl. Only now did she realize how much she had to be with her, and that scared her shitless.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: ** Oh, this one was a lot of fun to write. I hope you all enjoy! :) Also, to answer someone's question, Rachel and Finn did not break up. When I said Rachel was "heartbroken" I only meant that she was "sad" he left, not that they had ended things. They are still disgustingly together. :b

She heard the steady breath of the girl next to her, her chest rising and falling against her back and a leg wrapped around her own. Smiling, Rachel turned around to see Quinn's hair covering her face with her body relaxed against Rachel's, hugging her close to her chest. Almost like a teddy bear.

Staring at the girl, her blonde and pink hair all over the pillow, Rachel began pushing strands of golden locks out of the girl's face to get a better look, her face looking nothing less than innocent and her mouth opened slightly, letting a small amount of air hit her face. It almost made her feel guilty for what she was about to do. Almost.

Moving slightly as to not wake the girl, Rachel pushed the covers over both their torsos' and went to straddle Quinn's waist, the girl moving slightly below her and making a small groaning noise. Before she was able to let her center touch Quinn's, she felt the usual morning wood that the girl was sporting, her length now being held snug between Rachel's slightly damp folds through her shorts.

The sun was almost all the way up as it shone through the window by the mattress and she could already hear the busy cars and people outside, calling for taxis or talking on the phone. It was quite peaceful, actually.

Applying a bit of pressure, Rachel let her hips move up slightly and then stopped when she witnessed Quinn's head turn to the other side, her mouth releasing a soft sigh. Smiling, Rachel bent down to kiss her lips lightly, she felt the small amount of air in her own mouth as she did so. Going down her cheek, jawline and then neck, she placed feather light kisses then slowly made her way back up again. Her hands on either side of Quinn's head, she pushed herself up, a satisfied smile on her face when she noticed the girl still hadn't woken.

Putting both hands on the sides of her shirt, she pulled it off and threw to the side, off the bed, to release her breasts to the free air. Pushing one leg over, she went to lay down next to Quinn so that she could quietly shimmy out of her shorts. Once she threw those off to the side and was completely naked, she went to uncover the sheets a little bit more, the tent in Quinn's pants now jutting up in her sweats. A shot of arousal went through Rachel and landed in the pit of her stomach as she moved forward to pull the sweats down, peeking up to make sure Quinn was still safely asleep, and she was.

Pulling the sweats down until mid thigh, Rachel positioned herself as she had before, her pussy lips running up and down the throbbing cock below which was now dripping a bit of precome on Quinn's lower exposed abdomen. Grinding up a little faster, she heard the small increase of breath as Quinn began to push her head back while her hands tightened in the sheets below her.

Rachel began sliding her hands up Quinn's stomach while pushing her shirt up as well until she came to the bottom of her breasts, letting her fingers run under before trailing fingers up to circle her nipples. Pinching them between her index and thumb, she heard a small groan from the girl below as she began a small thrusting motion with her own hips. Rachel smiled wide at the pressure she was now getting from the hard dick below to her own center. Every thrust up would cause the tip of Quinn's dick to touch Rachel's clit causing the girl to shake slightly below her. She felt her eyes close slowly as her hands trailed down to Quinn's stomach to help enforce more pressure to her grinding hips. Both girls were grinding together and it wasn't until Rachel felt two hands on her waist did she open her eyes and see hazel ones piercing at her with heavy breathing.

"Up." Was Quinn's first words, her voice husky and filled with desire mixed with sleep. Rachel did just that, picking herself up by her legs while Quinn was quick to throw off her sweats. While doing that she pushed both hands through her shirt and threw it off to the side, both of them now completely naked. "Alright." She said again, her tired voice now needy.

Rachel nodded eagerly before reaching her hand down between them and grabbing Quinn to line herself up. She felt hands back on her waist again as nails began to dig deep in her skin. Hissing slightly, Rachel lowered herself steadily on Quinn, her walls clenching around the feeling of being filled yet again.

"Quinn..." Rachel groaned out, shutting her eyes just as Quinn groaned out, leaning her head back. "Quinn, you feel so good." Rachel said again, lowering herself almost completely.

"Keep going, you're almost all the way." Quinn huffed out, her chest rising and falling faster now.

Finally Rachel pushed the rest in, feeling Quinn deep inside her, her dick twitching slightly as Rachel clenched her walls around the not so foreign intrusion.

"Fuck, Rachel..." Quinn heaved out.

"I...can't help...it." Rachel sighed, squeezing more on to Quinn's stomach. Pushing herself up, she felt the rigid veins on Quinn's cock rub her inner walls until they were out completely before pushing herself back down. "Oh, God.." Rachel moaned, letting her head fall back.

"I thought this was a dream." Quinn said, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as Rachel began to grind down.

"I can assure you...this is very...real." The girl above hissed out, Quinn's length rubbing the sensitive patch inside her perfectly and making her stomach clench. "Quinn, it's so good!" Rachel moaned out as Quinn began pushing her hips up and grinding as well.

"Deeper?" Quinn asked gently. Before pushing up more, she waited for the approval of Rachel, not exactly wanting to hurt the girl. She knew this position took a bit longer to adjust to. Almost ten seconds passed before Rachel replied.

"Deeper." She agreed and let Quinn thrust up gently just as Rachel pushed herself down more, both of them groaning loudly, Rachel at the pressure it ensued on her most intimate spot, and Quinn from the heat and tightness that was the girl above her.

Both girls grinding together, Rachel began pushing her hips up and down, hearing a soft moan from Quinn each time she would push down. The sun was now shining on the both of them through the window and Rachel was sure the people right across from them were getting a show from the lack of drapes, but at the moment she could actually care less as Quinn was several inches deep inside of her.

Her thrusting increased as she began pushing up from her legs faster and letting them fall now with more force, a soft cry falling from her lips each time the tip of Quinn's cock would brush against her insides in the most delicious way. The mattress began to produce a soft squeaking noise with each thrust, bring back old memories of when Rachel would sneak Quinn into her house and they would go at it on her bed before her parents arrived home.

Now they didn't have to worry about parental supervision, or any supervision, actually. Just the two of them.

Opening her eyes, Quinn watched the girl above her bounce up and down on her cock, her stomach muscles flexing every time Quinn would add the extra force up just as the girl would be coming down. Her eyes were shut tight and her nails were digging into Quinn's stomach leaving beautiful crescent marks that would stay for a while. She noticed the slight sweat on the girl's forehead just as her own sweat fell down the side of her temple. Her hair fell perfectly around her chest and back and would bounce just as she pushed up and down from Quinn's dick.

She was nothing short of beautiful. Completely breathtaking.

Suddenly she was going faster, pushing up and falling down with renewed vigor, as if they were on a timed mission. Quinn let her hands glide up to her bouncing breasts, letting one hand clench at the side of her rib and the other squeeze gently at her breast before playing with the nipple between her index and thumb just as Rachel had been doing before.

Without warning, Rachel fell forward, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and holding there tightly as she pushed her hips up and down. Now wrapping her own hands around Rachel's middle, she pushed her hips off the bed and began pushing into the girl, now every thrust drawing a high sob out of Rachel.

"Quinn!" Rachel cried out just as the familiar wall clenching happened around her dick. Suddenly Quinn's eyes flew open as she felt the tip of her cock heat instantly.

"Rachel, I'm sorry!" Quinn said, pulling out quickly, not allowing Rachel to finish. She pushed the girl up and began stroking her dick quickly, covering Rachel's stomach with hot ropes of come as it exploded from her tip. Her eyes shut and her jaw flew open while her body felt as if it were on fire. With her toes curling, she let the last shock run through her, her stomach twitching towards the end just as her dick began to grow soft. Her breathing now erratic, she groaned while opening her eyes. "Rachel...I'm sorry. I just didn't want to-"

"I know." Rachel sighed. "We've been taking a lot of risks lately." She said, moving off of the girl and going to the bathroom before feeling a hand lock around her wrist.

"Wait. You didn't finish." Quinn said, concerned.

"It's fine, Quinn." Rachel laughed.

"No, it isn't. Come here." Quinn replied, pulling the girl back on the bed and attaching their lips, basically melting the brunette. Nodding slightly, Rachel went to lay down on the bed then allowed Quinn to part her legs to position herself between them. "I'm sorry." She said again, kissing the girl on the cheek.

"It's fine, I'm glad you did." Rachel replied with slightly heaving breath as the girl began to kiss lower until she reached her collar bone, sucking on the skin there. Her eyes were averted to the mark she had left yesterday, there and beautiful in all it's glory. It took everything in Quinn not to paint the girl in the same marks, so instead she let herself fall down more. Kissing the area around her breasts, she let her tongue drag down the middle of the valley between Rachel's breasts before feeling anticipating fingers run through her own hair.

Smiling, Quinn went lower, kissing her belly and then dipping her tongue in her navel. She heard a slight moan as she did so. Biting slightly, she was met with an intake of breath now. "Quinn." Rachel groaned out. Nodding, Quinn was finally at Rachel's quivering pussy, her juices were a sign of just how much she wanted this. Nudging her sensitive bundle with her nose, Quinn let her tongue run up the wet folds and collect Rachel's come just as she had done yesterday. She swore she could never get sick of the taste.

Putting each hand on the side of Rachel's waist, Quinn pulled the girl in more before attaching her lips to Rachel's waiting clit. This made the girl above cry out as her hands clenched in Quinn's hair, digging at her scalp even more than she had before. Her back now arching off the bed, Rachel's breathing began to increase as Quinn sucked rather hard, letting her tongue flick along her bud every now and then.

"Fuck, Quinn!" Rachel cried, twisting her legs around Quinn's head and pushing her hips up to meet the girl's mouth. "I'm so close, don't stop, don't stop!" Rachel kept pleading.

Quinn began sucking uncontrollably as her fingers now started to push up to her soaking entrance, pushing in and out of the waiting hole. Rachel was nearly screaming as Quinn sucked and thrusted, her eyes closed in concentration.

"I'm coming!" Rachel cried out just as her walls clenched around Quinn's pale digits. "Fuck!" She sobbed just as Quinn pushed in extra hard. The girl began coming around Quinn's fingers, her stomach twitching as her waist bucked up with aftershocks on their own accord. Quinn tried her best to push Rachel down and manage her but was unsuccessful as her twitches were much too powerful. Still licking at the sensitive bud, she felt Rachel push her off slightly to let her relax.

Looking up with lazy eyes from between her legs, Quinn smiled at the mess she had made of Rachel as the girl's come had coated her own chin. She saw the come still coating Rachel's stomach and felt her heart swell. Almost as if she was marking Rachel as...her own.

After a few moments, Rachel's tremors dying down, Quinn pushed herself up to kiss the girl on the lips sweetly. Feeling the girl kiss back, Quinn drew off to see Rachel open her eyes and noticed the Quinn's come sticking to her own stomach.

"Hey." Quinn said with a smile, moving a few sweaty hairs out of Rachel's face.

"Hi." Rachel replied tiredly, closing her eyes and feeling Quinn's hand.

"Sleep good?"

"I slept perfectly."

"Cool." Quinn then got up from between Rachel's legs and made her way to the bathroom to fetch some toilet paper for the girl. "Sorry about that again." Quinn said, sitting on the edge of the bed and wiping at Rachel's stomach.

"I told you it was okay. Plus, I'm glad you did this." Rachel replied, breaking off some toilet paper from the roll.

"Why's that?" Quinn asked, getting up and going to the toilet to throw it in while wiping at her own stomach.

"It's a good way to bring this conversation up. Perhaps we should consider...birth control?" Rachel said, getting up and following Quinn to the bathroom.

"...birth control?" Quinn repeated, turning to face the brunette.

"Well, yes. For safety purposes. Maybe we can stop with the condoms and...the pulling out." Rachel said, playing with her fingers. Quinn felt her cheeks flush red as she made her way over to the bed to fetch her sweats and shirt. "We can still use a condom if you'd like, but I just...I don't want you to pull out anymore." Rachel admitted as she began to look around for her own clothes.

"It's your body, Rachel. I'm not going to tell you what you can and can't do." Quinn said quietly.

"I won't if you don't think it's a good idea."

"Maybe we can try it. See how everything works." Quinn admitted, putting her sweats and shirt on as Rachel went to slip her own shorts and shirt on. "It's more of an intimate thing, Rachel." Quinn admitted, going to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Maybe I like being intimate, Quinn." Rachel said back, not exactly realizing what she had said.

"What?" Quinn replied, her heart clenching inside her chest as she looked towards the girl who was now clenching her jaw.

"I said...maybe I enjoy being intimate with you. Yesterday wasn't what we usually do and you can't tell me it was." Rachel said quickly, moving to the girl. "I'm not delusional. Look me in the eye and tell me it wasn't more." Rachel's eyes were staring straight into Quinn's as both of them searched the other for answers.

"It had been a while, Rachel." Quinn finally said.

"Quinn. That isn't what we usually do. You were about to say I -"

"Shut up, Rachel." Quinn snapped at the girl, her jaw clenching. "Shut. Up."

"You're completely stubborn and if you think I'm going to let this go then you're wrong!" Rachel shouted back.

"You're going to let this go, and you know why? Because you have a boyfriend who loves you!" Quinn felt tears form at the corner of her eyes, her heart feeling as if a thousand nails had shot through it.

"Well, what if I don't feel the same about him?" Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest as her own tears began to fall down her face.

"Then you're ignorant." Quinn said through gritted teeth. "And stupid. If you think I'm going to make you happy then you're wrong. I can't my dad happy, my teachers happy, I'm not even happy, Rachel! How the fuck do you think I can make you happy if I can't even make myself happy?" Quinn now had tears down her cheek.

"I'm not stupid, you're stupid. You're too stubborn to see that I'm happy with you! I love being with you and I love talking to you. I'm happy when I'm with you." Grabbing the sides of Quinn's face, Rachel spoke softly as she let their foreheads lean against each other. "If you wont say it then I will. I like you, Quinn."

"No, you don't." Quinn sobbed out, closing her eyes and let herself fall apart. "You don't like me. You like how I make you feel in bed."

"I like you." Rachel said again. "So much. And I care about you and I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you, too." Quinn admitted, pushing away from the girl and going to sit on the couch. "But we can't. I'm not going to fuck up your future."

"You're not going to! Why can't you see that?"

"Because I mess everything up! Nothing is ever good enough! I'm not good enough, Rachel, why can't you see that?" Sitting next to the hysterical girl, Rachel pulled her over letting her cry against her chest. "I'm not good enough for anything." Quinn kept whispering as she continued to sob. Rachel shushed her, letting her hand drag up and down soothingly against Quinn's back.

"You're perfect for me." Rachel whispered to her. "I want you and not just in a sexual way, Quinn. I really, really want you."

"You don't."

"I do."

Looking up, Quinn noticed the red rims around Rachel's eyes as well as her runny nose. "I want you too." Quinn admitted. "So much."

Leaning down, Rachel let her lips fall close to Quinn's, whispering towards her. "Then take me out. Dinner. Th movies. Anything. Take me on a date."

"Okay..." Quinn replied, pulling the girl close to fill the space between them with their own lips. "A date." She said once they broke apart. Going to lay down, Quinn pulled Rachel on top of her so that the girl was snug against her chest.

"You're good enough for me, Quinn. You always have been."

At these words, Quinn held on more tighter to the girl on top of her, too scared to let go for fear of her flying away.

Little did they know one Finn Hudson was on his way to see Rachel, a 'surprise visit'. His expected arrival would be seven o'clock that night.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **I think I should warn a few of you...this isn't a smutty chapter, haha. It's a short little thing. I hope you guys still like it :)

A...cardigan, right? Right. And...jeans? Okay, a cardigan and skinny jeans were all she owned, with a...black shirt under the cardigan. And she also had a pair of white 'Toms' that she bought a long time ago that never seemed to find their way on her feet. Perhaps she knew she would be saving them for a special occasion like this. Taking Rachel Berry out. On a date. A real date.

A grey cardigan, jeans, a plain black shirt and white 'Tom's'. That was _totally _date material. Whatever, Quinn thought, putting the clothing on after her shower. She had put far too much thought in her attire and it was starting to eat her away.

Once she slipped her feet into the unfamiliar shoes, she skipped the mirror knowing she would tear everything off if she got one look at her appearance.

_This was for Rachel. For Rachel. For Rachel. _Quinn kept telling herself, biting into her bottom lip as her hair began to dry around her, falling as it usually did.

Since Rachel left that morning to go back to her apartment upstairs, she had felt a sudden loneliness. She had moped around all morning and afternoon until the clock struck five thirty, her cue to start getting ready. Quinn promised to be at Rachel's door at exactly seven o'clock, not a minute later.

Looking at the clock eagerly on the stove, she saw the number change.

6:48

Taking a deep breath, she went to grab her house keys and opened the door to the hallway to head outside, locking it on her way out. She had enough time to go downstairs, run across the street and buy some flowers from the guy selling them. They would be wrapped in newspaper, but it would do.

She hummed to herself nervously while going down the stairs, fixing the cardigan over her shoulders better. She still hadn't gotten use to it. Reaching out, she opened the door and felt the slight breeze of the New York air on her cheeks while quickly rushing out and looking both ways before crossing the street to the man at the flower stand.

"Hello, Miss. What can I get for ya?" He asked in a thick New York accent.

"Um, I'm not sure to be honest. Maybe...those?" Quinn said pointing to four white flowers that were tied together.

"The Gardenias? I'm surprised those made it this late. They're usually the first to sell out." The man said, picking the flowers up and shaking a little bit of the water out.

"They're very nice." Quinn replied, eyeing the flowers as the man wrapped them up in the usual newspaper.

"That'll be nine dollars even." He said with a smile, handing the flowers to Quinn. Smiling as well, Quinn gave him a ten.

"Keep the change." And with that, she was off, across the street and back inside. Checking her phone, she saw that she had three minutes. Enough to ease her way up the stairs, picking at the flowers to make them look nicer.

Finally reaching the next floor, Rachel's floor, she smiled, walking towards the room right above her own. She could hear the girl singing from where she was at and automatically her heart leapt. Her voice was so magnificent to Quinn. So pure and beautiful.

Just then her phone vibrated. Her alarm that she set, telling her it was seven o'clock exactly. Quickly shutting it off, she pushed the phone back in her pocket and took a deep breath then knocked once, twice, three times and patiently waited on the other side with the flowers, a cheesy smile on her face with red cheeks to match. She saw the door open slightly and was met with two brown eyes. Beautiful brown eyes.

"Hi." Quinn choked out, her heart increasing. Smiling, Rachel opened the door more for Quinn to fully see her.

"Hello." Her voice was soft, a wide smile on her face.

"Hi." Quinn said again, not realizing that she had repeated herself. Rachel laughed before stepping forward.

"Are these for me?" She asked, smelling them.

"Oh, yeah. I bought them a little while ago across the street. I got these because...well, the color is very nice and I th-"

"They're beautiful." Rachel said, taking them from her and going to set them on the counter. "I love them." Quinn gulped slightly before laughing. Why was she being such a moron tonight? Rolling her eyes, she waited for Rachel to grab her coat and shut the door.

She noticed the beautiful dress she was wearing, a dark red with matching lipstick. Her hair was in perfect waves and her heels made her legs look stunning.

"You look so beautiful." Quinn whispered out, eyeing the girl up and down. "Very, very beautiful, Rachel." She almost wanted to run downstairs and find something better to wear. Anything that didn't look like some teenaged girl chose it out.

"You look just as lovely." Rachel replied with a smile before leading the way down the stairs.

"That's hilarious, Rachel." Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

"Except it wasn't a joke." Rachel replied with a laugh. Going down the next flight of stairs, they heard someone trudging up, quickly. Both girls moving to one side as they awaited the person to pass them up.

A man walked by them, a duffle bag on his back as he quickly made his way up, turning back to say sorry to the both of them before he caught Rachel's eyes.

"Rachel?" He said, his eyes widening over the stunning girl before him.

"Finn?" Rachel replied with a crooked eyebrow, her own eyes widening in...horror?

"Rachel! I'm here! I came to see you! Surprise!" Finn said with a smile, dropping his bag and going to hug the girl, picking her up around the waist.

Automatically Quinn felt her stomach clench and her hands tighten into balls of fists, watching Finn Hudson hold Rachel in such an intimate way. Her mouth went dry and she clenched her jaw tight to stop herself from saying anything. She watched his hands slide up her back before kissing her firmly, _sloppily, _on the mouth. Her anger reached a high as he groaned into the kiss.

She smiled slightly as Rachel began pushing off of him slightly, her hand on his chest.

"We're in a hall, Finn." She said under her breath while looking at the boy.

"Then maybe you can show me your apartment. Or bedroom.." He said with a smile, nipping at her neck.

"Rachel." Quinn said through gritted teeth. Rachel was pushing out of Finn's arms as Quinn spoke. "I'm going now." She said and pushed passed the couple, down the stairs.

"Hey you're that Quinn girl. What are you doing here?" Finn asked, going to grab on to Rachel's waist before being pushed off by the girl. He then locked their hands together.

"I don't know, we ran into each other in the hall." Quinn said under her breath, her throat now completely dry.

"Quinn." Rachel said quietly. Without turning around, Quinn answered, her voice as steady as she could make it.

"I'm sor-" Rachel started out.

"Come on, Rach." Finn said, pulling his duffle bag on his back and pulling the girl up the stairs. "I wanna see everything."

"I'm talking! Will you stop it?!" Rachel bursted out, turning to the tall boy.

"What the hell, Rachel?" Finn replied, scrunching his face together. "Why're you acting like this? Calm down." Finn then pushed his hand out of Rachel's and stared at her.

"Do _not_ tell me to calm down." Rachel bursted out. Quinn turned around to see the small brunette, her face serious and her jaw clenched as she stared daggers at the oblivious boy.

"I can tell you whatever I want. I've been working while you've been here doing I don't even know!" Finn said, throwing his duffle bag to the ground and throwing a fit. "I'm _tired!" _

"Stop acting like a baby, Hudson." Quinn smirked out, her tears now completely gone as she watched the boy in front of her act completely ridiculous.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me how to act?" He shot at her. Quinn scoffed out, walking up a step to the boy.

"I'm sorry, but who is the one standing here bitching like a three year old?" Quinn shot back, her eyes narrowing and staring at the boy. Rachel stood between them, horrified.

"I'm not scared to hit a girl, Fabray." Finn was now red in the face, his veins sticking out.

"Nor am I, baby face." Quinn shot back, not breaking contact. Finn then pushed both his hands to Quinn's chest and pushed her to which Quinn pushed back harder, almost knocking him on his butt.

"Hey! Stop it, both of you!" Rachel said, trying to stop the pushing. "I said stop it!" She said when they continued.

"Get off of me!" Finn shouted towards Rachel and pushed her hard against the wall, her head hitting against the brick. Both Quinn and Finn stopped, looking at her as she scratched at the back of her head and looked to both of them.

"Rachel, I didn't mean t-" Finns started, lunging towards her before she pushed him off.

"No, leave me alone." She said, walking past them.

"Rachel." Quinn said, trying to grab her arm. She pushed her off as well and made her way down the stairs and out the door to the street. "Look what you did, dumbass!" Quinn yelled, Finn staring at her dumbly.

"Why do you even _care _so much?" Finn asked, leaning down and grabbing his duffle bag.

"None of your business, idiot." Quinn replied and began walking down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Finn shouted at her.

"To go look for the Emerald City." Quinn yelled back.

"Are you going to look for Rachel?"

"No, I'm off to see the wizard, fuck face."

"Tell me if you find her, I'll be waiting here."

"Find this." Quinn replied, shooting Finn the middle finger and slamming the door hard and began to search the streets for the small girl, her heart now increasing, worry filling her body.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Long chapter is long. Haha, hope you all enjoy!

**AN: **I'm currently writing chapter 13 and I'm actually really excited for it! I can't wait to post it! There are a few twists that I hope everyone likes! Also, I'm going to be doing another story soon, maybe not very angst but rather happy. :) If anyone wants to give me prompts I'm always available to new ideas!

Her feet were moving too fast for her mind, that was for sure. Almost tripping down the last step of the stairs in front of her apartment building, Quinn stopped on the sidewalk and looked left then right.

"Where the fuck are you, Rachel?" She said under her voice. The night had began to darken which increased her anxiety level. Deciding to go right, she began at a slight jog while fetching her phone from her pocket to try and call the girl. Her feet slammed against the pavement to the beat of her heartbeat while she scanned the streets diligently with her phone pressed to her ear. Each ring she heard made her blood turn cold, anticipation mixing in with the sickening feeling she had in her stomach.

When there was no answer Quinn cursed to herself under her breath, continuing her search. She couldn't have gone very far, she had followed almost seconds after. But then again she could have gone the other way too.

She was going to punch Hudson so hard in the face if anything happened to Rachel, if she had a bump or if someone else put their hands on her. Just the thought made her teeth clench. What did Rachel even see in him?

Pushing it out of her head, she focused all her energy on finding the small brunette. Her eyes were searching every face, area, spot, anything she could that might help. Her mouth went dry and her palms began to sweat badly when she heard a few guys behind her whistling. Biting her lip, she stopped.

"Rachel, where are you?" She whispered again, scanning still. The guys from behind walked by her and laughed, blowing a kiss towards her and then making their way down the street. Quinn scoffed at them and was in the middle of turning before she caught sight of a dark red dress and brown hair.

Basically giving herself whiplash, she took a second look to see Rachel walking down the sidewalk and going inside a small bakery that was still open. Quinn took a deep, shaky breath before following after her, wiping a few hairs out of her red face. She heard the bell of the door ring, signaling the workers they had a new customer. Rachel was at the cash register, grabbing a water bottle and a croissant.

"Rachel." Quinn said, touching the back of her arm. Rachel turned to see Quinn, her eyes desperate and her face slightly damp. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Quinn."

"Your head though. I kno-"

"Here's your change, Miss." The cashier said, handing Rachel a few dollars.

"I think there's a slight bump, I'l talk to him." Rachel said nonchalantly. Quinn felt her hands tighten up into fists as she followed the girl to a booth table. Her teeth were gritting together and it took everything in her not to get up, walk to the apartment and punch the shit out of his stupid face.

Of course, he was a man and she was a woman, and Quinn wasn't stupid especially since he had the nerve to actually lay his hands on her even if he might've been drunk.

"Can I see it? I want to make sure you're okay." Quinn asked in a small voice. Rachel nodded slightly and Quinn made her way to Rachel's side of the booth, sitting next to her as the girl turned for Quinn. She massaging Rachel's head slightly with her pale fingers, looking for the spot before she felt Rachel flinch. "Does that hurt?" She asked, looking at the girl's face.

"Slightly." Rachel sighed out.

"Hold on." Quinn replied and got up. She was talking to the guy at the cash register before he went to the back and then came back with a bag of ice and a napkin covering it.

Sitting back next to Rachel, Quinn held the ice to Rachel's head. "Hold it there for a few minutes then take it off, okay?" Quinn asked, looking at Rachel's face. Rachel nodded. The end of her lip turned up in a small smile before she began picking at her croissant.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, taking the ice off of her head and looking to Quinn.

"Perfectly fine." Quinn said as she moved in closer to the girl. "You know, I really don't like him."

"You've never liked him."

"Maybe that's because he and his football buddies always made it tough for me in high school. Well, and your little brats, too." Quinn said with a smile.

"Shut up, they're not that bad." Rachel said pushing at Quinn who only moved closer to her.

"Says the ex Cheerio captain." Quinn laughed out. Rachel rolled her eyes before offering Quinn a piece of croissant. Quinn took it from her with her mouth, biting it and tilting her head up to let it fall in her mouth.

Quinn noticed the small fidgeting Rachel was doing with her hands in her lap and decided to cover hers with her own, locking their fingers together and putting them on the table.

"Sure you're okay?" Quinn asked, unlocking and playing with her hand now. Rachel shrugged her shoulders and continued to look at their hands. "Wanna talk about it?" Quinn asked, looking into brown eyes.

"I have to go talk to Finn, Quinn." Rachel said out.

"I know."

"I have to tell him about us."

"You don't _have _to, Rachel." Quinn choked out, her throat getting smaller.

"Maybe he'll want to break up with me first."

"You don't have to break up with him if he makes you happy, Rachel. I want you to be happy and if it's with a baboon then so be it. I wont bug you or anything."

"Quinn, shut up." Rachel said, gritting her teeth. Quinn nodded as she began to play with their fingers again. "I love him.."

I kno-"

"Quinn, shut _up." _Rachel said again. Quinn bit her lip and swallowed.

"I love him just...not in the way I feel towards you." Rachel said finally. Quinn dropped both their hands on the table and looked up quickly.

"What?" She asked, wanting to be sure she heard correctly.

"I'm not in love with Finn." Rachel repeated, staring into Quinn's eyes. "I want to be with you, I've told you this. I don't just want you sexually."

"Wha-...We-...I-" Quinn kept stuttering, unable to find the right words. "You can't talk to him tonight. I think he's drunk. I could smell it." Quinn said in her best attempt to change the subject.

"I have to go back at some point, Quinn." Rachel sighed out.

"Spend the night again." Quinn replied.

"As tempting as that is, we both know that isn't a good idea when my boyfriend is in the building." Rachel laughed.

"I'll keep my hands off of you, I promise. No funny business, just sleep." Quinn promised with a smile.

"But what about me?" Rachel said quietly, moving closer to Quinn, their lips barely touching.

"Then we're fucked because I'm not saying no." Quinn heaved out.

"Exactly." Rachel replied, and moved back.

"Wait, was that a test?" Quinn asked in confusion.

"It was, yes."

"You're terrible."

"Maybe slightly." Rachel laughed. Pushing her face forward, Quinn pecked Rachel on the lips and drew back with a smile. "Hey! No fair." Rachel said, pushing the girl's shoulder.

"Maybe slightly." Quinn mocked. "Do you want to go now?" She asked.

"Not really, but I suppose we should." Rachel replied with a sigh, grabbing her water and trash to throw away.

"Come on." Quinn held out her hand when she got up from the booth and felt Rachel's tangle into her own as they made their way towards the trash then out the door.

The walk was peaceful, actually, for a New York night. Everyone kept to themselves and Quinn would occasionally sneak a kiss on Rachel's cheek when she felt the girl go rigid. Probably from nerves as they got closer and closer to their apartments.

Finally making it home, they both walked through the door and up the stairs, quietly. Finn was on Quinn's floor, his head in his hands as he was sitting on the stairs his back against the wall asleep with a bottle under his arm.

"Do you need help with him?" Quinn asked, staring at the boy who now reeked even more of alcohol.

"No, no. It's one flight of stairs. I'll be okay, plus I'd prefer the both of you stay away from each other when he is _obviously _intoxicated." Rachel said.

"Well, my door is always open for you." Quinn said with a smile.

"I know." Rachel smiled back and broke their hands apart. She got up on her tiptoes and kissed the girl on the cheek quickly then smiled. The corner of Quinn's mouth quirked up as well. She then began walking backwards towards her door, staring at Rachel as she attempted to wake up Finn.

Rolling her eyes, Quinn made her way inside her apartment and closed the door, holding the spot where Rachel had just kissed her, her heart beating uncontrollably.

-10:55 AM-

There was a small knocking at her door when Quinn opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep on her couch, watching some movie that she couldn't remember. Rubbing at her eyes, she stretched up and yawned, groggily making her way over to her front door and looking through the peephole. She saw Rachel on the other side in her pajamas. Clearing her throat, she tried to fix her hair in the reflection of the doorknob. She then opened the door quickly to see the girl smiling at her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Quinn asked, looking at the girl.

"Perfectly fine. I just didn't want to be there when he wakes up. I'll go back in an hour or so."

"Oh, well, like I said, my house is always open to you." Quinn smiled, moving out of the way to allow the shorter girl entrance.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I was just about to brush my teeth..." Quinn replied, going to the bathroom. She began putting toothpaste on her red toothbrush then started brushing. She felt two hands wrap around her waist and pull her in. Smiling automatically, she looked over her shoulder to see Rachel's face against her back with her eyes closed. Quinn let her hand sink down and grab Rachel's soothingly before spitting out the toothpaste and washing her mouth out. "Are you alright?" Quinn asked, turning around.

"I just missed you." Rachel replied, hugging her a little more tightly, her forehead coming up to Quinn's eye level.

"I'm not leaving anywhere, Rach."

"I would hope not." Rachel said with a smile, looking up at the girl.

"I wont." Quinn assured her and bent down slightly to kiss her lips. "Promise." Quinn whispered again.

Rachel's hands began to wander up and under Quinn's shirt, touching her hot skin.

"Rachel, this isn't a good idea." Quinn said, feeling the girl's hands go higher.

"It's not." Rachel replied.

"We should stop."

"We should."

Rachel then began to kiss up Quinn's neck, sucking slightly at a part of skin between her teeth. Quinn's head fell back and her eyes closed.

"This is me trying to have control." Quinn said, leaning back against the bathroom counter.

"Mhmm." Rachel said, sucking at the skin still.

Quinn's cock slowly began to rise as Rachel started humping slightly against her, Quinn's dick now sandwiched between both their bodies.

Upstairs, Finn was now opening his eyes and stretching, feeling a slight pound to his head as he looked around and noticed the quiet apartment. Getting up, he made his way over to Rachel's room, opening the door and noticing the bed empty. He went to check the bathroom and noticed it was empty as well.

"Rachel?" He called out, his own voice making his head ring. Grabbing at his temple, he went to check his phone and noticed no new messages. He sighed angrily and went to grab his coat by the door then head out to look for the girl.

Downstairs, Quinn was now leaning against the kitchen counter, how they got there she was unsure, but Rachel was now on her knees, stroking her cock slowly and licking at the tip.

"F-fuck." Quinn moaned out as Rachel began to wrap her lips around her length and suck eagerly. Quinn began wrapping her hands in brown locks, squeezing tightly there before speaking again. "Come here." Her voice was low. Rachel gave one last suck before releasing Quinn's cock and getting up on her feet. "Turn around." Quinn commanded and Rachel did just that, her covered ass against Quinn's throbbing cock.

Running her hand along the front side of Rachel's body, she let her fingers trail up, under her shirt until she was met with one of Rachel's nipples. She gave it a small flick and almost instantly felt her go hard in turn causing Rachel to groan. She began pinching and squeezing at Rachel's breast before guiding her other hand to the side of Rachel's head, turning to lock their lips together.

Slowly, Quinn's hand began to make it's way down again, feeling goosebumps form as she did so. Going passed her chest, stomach and naval until she finally reached the elastic of her shorts where she pushed her fingers passed the waistband and slid down, through her panties. She felt the hot breath of Rachel's groan in her mouth as both their tongues wrestled together. Quinn let her finger run up and down her soaking lips.

"You get off so bad to sucking my cock." Quinn said with a laugh. Rachel shook her head before attaching their lips yet again. After letting her fingers slide through Rachel's folds a few times she stopped at the quivering bundle of nerves that she could tell were aching to be touched.

Finally swirling around the area, she felt Rachel melt on to her, their mouths still going furiously at one another.

"Keep going!" Rachel cried out, breaking the kiss. Quinn nodded, still swirling the area with now two fingers as both of them looked down to Quinn's fingers now moving inside Rachel's shorts rapidly. Rachel pushed her head up and let it fall to the crook of Quinn's neck as her chest began to rise and fall.

"Hold on." Quinn said, stopping her motions quickly. She pulled her hand out and pushed Rachel's shorts all the way down. Rachel then stepped out of them and almost instantly felt two hands on her waist turning her around to face the counter. Now with both her forearms on the counter, she turned back to look at Quinn who was staring at her.

"Can I?" Quinn asked. Rachel would have laughed at the question if she wasn't so far gone. She only nodded and turned more to see Quinn line herself up and push the head of her cock in.

Rachel let herself sink lower as Quinn pushed in more, each inch that went in only building up to her release. Her abdomen tightened and her legs opened just a little more. Finally all of Quinn was in, her waist now flush against Rachel's ass.

"Start moving, Quinn." Rachel pleaded, the anticipation being too much for her.

"Give me a second." Quinn breathed out, her eyes shut tight.

Slowly, Rachel felt a steady movement behind her. Quinn would pull her dick out only to push it back in, _hard,_ drawing out a small cry from Rachel each time. The thrusts were becoming faster and faster until there was a prominent slapping noise against their skin.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Quinn, is this you? I went downstairs to check for your apartment number." Finn said on the other side of the door.

"Fuck..Don't stop." Rachel breathed out, neither of them stopping.

Swallowing hard, Quinn tried to talk in a steady voice.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Quinn yelled back towards the door, her thrusts now getting faster and faster as her orgasm began to build up in the pit of her stomach.

"I was wondering if you've seen Rachel or whatever. I don't know where she went and she didn't leave a note." He said from the other side.

"No, I haven't seen her." Quinn groaned as she felt the usual tightness around her cock.

"Fuck me harder, Quinn." Rachel moaned out, now pushing herself back on to Quinn's cock.

"You want it harder?" Quinn asked, now holding on to Rachel's waist more tightly for support.

"Did she come by here?" Finn asked from the door. At this point Quinn was thrusting in and out, her cock pushing deep inside Rachel who then had to cover her mouth to keep from yelling.

"No, Finn. She didn't" Quinn tried to say. If only that idiot knew what she was doing right at this very moment to his girlfriend. On the other side of the door. Her cock slamming inside Rachel's wet hole, coating her dick in the arousal that _she _caused. Not Finn. Her.

"What are you doing in there?" Finn asked curiously.

Rachel was now banging quietly on the counter with her palm. "Working out." Quinn said, it was the first thing that popped into her mind. "So fucking good." She whispered back to the girl who was now biting on one of Quinn's new kitchen rags.

"Well, if you see her then tell her I stopped by." Finn said, sighing on the other end.

"Yep...will do." Quinn groaned, resisting the urge to slap Rachel's ass until she was sure he was gone.

Rachel threw the rag to the floor and let her moaning fall free from her mouth now. This was Quinn's cue to pull her hand back and push it forward until it was met with the side of Rachel's ass leaving a nice handprint there.

"Again!" Rachel commanded, her eyes shut tight as she reached out to grab the edge of the counter for support. Quinn slapped her ass yet agin as Rachel began grinding back on her cock to allow it to massage the spot deep down that always had Rachel screaming. Pushing her hand back, Rachel sunk her nails deep into Quinn's thigh as the girl behind her continued to fuck Rachel, the veins on her neck now showing.

"Ride my dick, Rach." Quinn groaned now pulling back hard on Rachel's waist.

"It's so sexy when you talk like that." Rachel growled as Quinn pulled out and took Rachel to the couch where Quinn went to lay down. Putting both hands on the side of her shirt Rachel pulled it off and threw it to the side while Quinn continued to stroke herself before Rachel straddled her waist. Lining herself up, Rachel then went to sit down on the hard length, this position now offering more pleasure to her.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, God!" Rachel kept whining out. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Fuck, yeah!" She yelled once more as Quinn pushed herself up to meet her.

Their breathing was now harsh.

"So. Fucking. Close." Quinn emphasized each word with a hard thrust.

"Shit, shit, shit, I'm coming, oh fuck!" Quinn groaned as her thrusts began to quicken.

"Inside, Quinn!" Rachel yelled as she continued to push herself up and down. The couch was now squeaking and her breasts were bouncing with her motions. Quinn was watching with eager eyes as she felt the coil in her stomach explode.

Rachel felt a sudden heat cover her inner walls as a bit of semen began to drip down her thigh. This was enough to throw her over the edge as well as she slammed down on Quinn's exploding cock only to feel her walls clench around her hot dick. Quinn whimpered as she milked her sensitive cock for all it was worth, while sweat began to drip down her temple.

"Rachel..." Quinn groaned out.

"Ugh!" Rachel moaned as her last tremor shook her body and forced her to collapse on to Quinn. Her chest heaving with Quinn's.

After a few minutes of silence, Quinn spoke first.

"You alright? You were really...aggressive today." She said.

"That was not aggressive." Rachel said, looking up with a smile.

"Really?" Quinn asked with a smile. "I kind of want to see aggressive then because that was...wow."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I want to, but I have to go see Finn. I have to talk to him. I want to cut things off between us." Rachel said, looking down.

"You've been with him for so long, you know it wont be easy, right?" Quinn asked, pushing a few hairs out of her face.

"I know, but I want to be with you. I need to be with you. Believe it or not, you make me happy and not just because of this." Rachel said, grabbing lightly at Quinn's unprotected dick. She heard the girl groan underneath her.

"...yeah. You make me happy too." She released a breath when Rachel let go.

"So you started the birth control?" Quinn asked. Rachel's head was on Quinn's chest while Quinn was drawing shapes on her back.

"I've been on birth control, Quinn." Furrowing her eyebrows, Quinn looked straight into the girl's eyes. "I didn't think you would care much, plus it's quite fun not having a period all the time." She said, pushing her head back on Quinn's chest.

"I suppose that's true. So, will we be doing that from now on?" Quinn asked.

"Perhaps."

At this Quinn smiled, the feeling of exploding inside Rachel would never leave her. To Quinn, this was a big thing. Almost as if Rachel were completely giving herself to Quinn, as if she hadn't already. A numerous amount of times, actually. This was different. It felt good and she was happy the girl trusted her this much.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **Hope you guys don't hate me for this chapter, haha. I don't like douchebag Finn too much, so yeah. I hope it doesn't take too many of you by surprise. Enjoy! :D

**AN: **Also, to those of you who left the rude comments on my other story, come on. Be a little mature, please? I mean, if you're mature enough to read mine as well as other smut filled stories then be mature enough to leave a helpful comments. I, as well as other authors, work hard for you guys and for you to actually leave comments like that is disrespectful. That's all I will be saying about that. As for the others who are leaving me wonderful comments and helpful criticism, thank you so much and it is greatly appreciated! Sorry for this, now you all may read! Or skip over the authors notes completely, either is fine with me. :b

"Do you want me to like...be there or something?" Quinn asked, scratching her back as Rachel went to put her hair up in a ponytail. They had been laying on the couch for well over fifteen minutes when Rachel decided to finally get up.

"Don't be silly, Quinn. I can do it. It's just a little scary is all. I'll be okay, and I'm sure you'll be able to hear everything through these vents." Rachel said, averting her eyes to a vent above them on the ceiling.

"Yeah, I know. Just...be careful and stuff. If you need me, call or something." Quinn began moving forward towards the girl, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards her own chest comfortably.

"You know I will." Rachel replied, hugging her around the waist. "But I do have to go now. I'm sure Finn will be calling the police in no time." Rachel laughed before breaking the hug and walking backwards, towards the door. Quinn half smiled and gave a small wave towards the girl just as she did the same, opening the door and then turning to leave, closing it on the way out.

Letting out a soft sigh, Quinn went to sit on her couch, running a hand through her hair and looking at the time. An hour had gone by since Rachel had arrived that morning. She should probably get ready for the day, Quinn thought, a shower being the first thing on her to-do list.

Rachel began making her way upstairs, her heart beating with every step she took. She wasn't sure if Finn had made it back, and was secretly hoping he hadn't when she finally hit the last step to her floor. Grabbing her key from the inside of her pocket, she put it in the keyhole and pushed the door open only to find Finn standing by the window, his arms crossed over his chest as he was staring out into the view of New York City. He turned slowly when she put the keys on the table and closed the door slowly.

"Hey, there." Rachel said, walking towards him, a forced smile on her face.

"Rachel...I was looking all around for you." He said, turning to see the small girl, his jaw clenched.

"I know, I'm sorry, I wa-"

"It's okay. You're safe and that's all that matters..." He interrupted her. She smiled at the tall boy, his voice was different, _he _seemed different, actually. The way he spoke.

"Finn, I think we need to talk." Rachel finally said after a moment of silence. He took a deep breath and made his way over to her, reaching his hand out and leading her to the couch. "A serious talk." She said again before seeing him nod.

"I don't really like serious talks." He joked, going to sit down. She laughed at him before joining as well, letting his arms wrap around her. "If it's because of how I'm acting...I'm sorry, for what it's worth. I know I was a little drunk last night and it's just because of...things I'm dealing with right now."

"What things?" Rachel asked, turning to the boy.

"Nothing, it's not important. I just know I had to come see you, I knew you'd make everything better. Confirm a few things, actually." He laughed again, pulling her close.

"Finn, what in the world are you talking about?" Rachel said again, pulling away from him and looking straight into his brown eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just...I needed some time away from everyone."

"What happened with basic training? We've yet to talk about that." She was now facing him, crisscrossed on the couch.

"I don't wanna talk about that, Rach. It was a stupid idea. I was an idiot for thinking I could be strong and..._courageous." _Finn was now looking down, his face in his hands.

"Finn, what happened?" Rachel asked again, moving closer and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Just forget it, Rachel." He said, lifting his head up.

"Finn Hudson, you tell me right now." She commanded, gritting her jaw. He stared back at her with angry, hurt eyes as tears filled them.

"I was booted, Rachel. I'm not good enough for the army, I'm not good enough for anything! I'm a loser just like everyone predicted and...and I came here for help. I need help. I don't know what I'm doing." He cried out, getting up and going back to the window, hugging his chest.

Rachel was speechless, through all the years she had dated the jock, the two of them being McKinley's power couple her being head cheerleader and he star quarterback, she never would have thought they would have these problems. Their futures were just about mapped out.

"Finn- I...I'm sorr-"

"That's not all...you wanna know why I was drunk yesterday?" He said, turning around with red, puffy eyes. Rachel just stood there, watching him.

"Because I cheated on you, Rachel." He said, clenching his jaw with balls of fists on his side. "I cheated on you." Her eyes widened and she was completely at a loss for words.

"Wha-...Finn..." She didn't know what to say.

"With Puck." He choked out, tears running down his face. Her jaw fell.

"Noah...Puckerman?" Rachel question, her mouth going dry. "You cheated on me with your best friend...Puck?"

"Yeah. He went to get me when I called and I spent a few nights at his house because...I was too embarrassed to tell my mom. We fooled around a lot and I really liked it, Rachel." His voice was shaking. "I really like him. And it hasn't been the first either. We've done stuff like this before while you and I have been dating. Never sex or anything...until a few days ago."

Rachel's jaw was still down as she stared at him in disbelief. It took everything in her not to break out in laughter at the irony of the situation, one because Finn was breaking down in front of her and the other because she wasn't sure if telling her boyfriend of three years that she had been cheating on him since Junior year would make the situation any better. She decided to act it out.

"Oh my God..." Her voice was shaking. "So, are you...do you have feelings for him?" Rachel asked, scoffing a little to herself.

"He's my best friend. I don't know." Finn said, wiping his tears. "I love him because we've been through so much."

"Finn, I think...I think we need to reevaluate us." She finally said, standing up to look at the boy. "I love you, you know this. I always have, but that love...it isn't the type of love that two people in a relationship should feel towards each other. It's quite obvious that we both have a few things to figure out and...a relationship isn't helping it right now. You need your best friend, Puck. You two need to talk things out." Rachel finally finished.

"I wanted to come here to be straightened out again." Finn said, running his hand through his hair. "I wanted to be with you, but...it isn't happening, is it?" He asked, hopeful. Rachel only nodded, unable to look him in the face. " I thought so." It was quiet, awkward even, for a few seconds, both of them unable to find words to say to the other until Finn spoke first.

"Listen, Rachel. I'm dumb, but I'm not completely oblivion." He said, running a hand down his arm. Rachel only stared at him, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oblivious?" She asked, correcting his word as she always did.

Yeah, yeah. Oblvious...you and that Fabray girl...where were you going last night?" He asked, looking at her desperately. "Just please tell me the truth, I wont get mad." He took a hold of her hand and gently stroked it with his thumb.

"She was taking me out." Rachel said, feeling a sharp pain hit her chest. After years of lying, it was finally coming out, here in her apartment in New York.

"On a date." Finn confirmed. Rachel only nodded, staring down. Her jaw clenched tightly. "And you like her?" He asked, taking a deep breath. Rachel only stared up at him, tears filling her own eyes.

"I...love her." She finally said, for the first time. Something happened in Finn's eyes, something she had never seen before. He laughed for a second before picking her hand up to kiss it.

Rachel only stood there, realizing the words she had finally said. She always knew it, felt it in her heart in a way. She knew there had to be a reason why she would always get this weird feeling in her stomach when the girl would come up, or when she looked at her a certain way. It all made sense now. She loved Quinn and it was impossible to go back. Suddenly, everything looked different to her, everything around her. She loved Quinn.

"We're both pretty messed up right now." He said, dropping her hand and walking back to the couch. "I'm sorry for acting like such a brat yesterday. I don't exactly know whats going on up here right now and if I'm telling the truth...I'm kind of scared." His voice was soft, sincere. "I wanted to drink and see you so that maybe I could convince myself that we are suppose to love each other like two people should. I love you, Rach, I really do. We've just changed."

"I know, Finn. It's okay, I understand." Rachel was quick by his side. "And if you need to stay here a bit longer, you can. I'm not going to force you out."

"No, I have to go. I have to see my mom and...talk to Puck. I gotta be a man for the first time in my life. I'm sorry that I've been so angry. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Go home, talk to your mom like you said and Puck. You need to get these feelings out, it's no good holding them in." Rachel then went to lean forward, kissing him softly on the cheek. "I'm proud of you." She whispered towards him, he only smiled and cupped his cheek where her lips had been.

"Well, maybe you'll be even more proud of me after I do this." He said, getting up and taking yet another deep breath.

"What's that?" She asked, following him to the door. He didn't respond, only made his way outside and down the steps to the floor below them then stopped at Quinn's door. "What're you doing?" She said again just as he knocked.

On the other side, Quinn was wrapping herself up in a towel, just getting out from the shower when she heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was Rachel, because who else knocked on her door, she went to answer it with the towel, wet hair and a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth.

"Hey, Rache- oh my God, Hudson." Quinn said, slamming the door just as she opened it.

"Woah. Hey, it's alright. Uh, can I talk to you?" Finn asked from the other side of the door, turning to Rachel who was red in the face and laughing.

"Yeah, let me get some pants first." Quinn said, cupping her dick in her hand through the towel. She was running around looking for a pair of underwear, but instead found jeans and a black shirt, deciding to throw both on over her wet hair while running to the bathroom to rinse her mouth out from the toothpaste.

Adjusting herself quickly in her pants, she went back to the door, turning the knob and opening it to a very flustered Finn.

"Uh, hey. I just wanted to apologize for last night and stuff." He said, eyeing the out of breath girl. Quinn turned to Rachel who was still standing on the stairs staring at the both of them.

"It's...alright." She said with a confused face. "You seemed out of it so like I understand or whatever."

"Yeah, but listen, she told me about you two and...stuff. I'm not exactly cool with it, but you seem like a nice person and that you'll like take care of her and stuff, treat her right. We both agreed that things just aren't working between us. Right?" He said awkwardly playing with his hands before turning to Rachel for confirmation. Rachel only smiled and nodded.

"Really? I'd expect you to be a little more angry." Quinn laughed, leaning against the frame of the door. "Most guys don't exactly handle it very well knowing their girlfriend had sex with another girl." Quinn smiled at Finn. The boy laughed out before realizing what had just escaped from Quinn's lips. He shook his head lightly and went to look at Quinn.

"Wait - what?" He said, furrowing his own eyebrows. He turned to Rachel whose eyes were huge orbs, her hands covering her mouth. "Rachel, you didn't."

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted at the girl. Quinn only stared between the both of them, completely confused.

"Wait...you didn't tell him that?" Quinn asked the girl, her face completely red.

"No!" She yelled at her.

"Then what the fuck _did _you tell him?!" She shouted back, Finn caught in the middle of it.

"Not that!"

"I think I'll be leaving tonight, Rach." Finn said, walking back and down the steps.

"Finn, my apartment is upstairs." Rachel said, her head in her hand as she massaged her temple.

"Yeah, I need a walk." He replied from the bottom steps. Quinn only watched until he was completely out the door before she started laughing, bending over and clutching at her side. It wasn't until she was up that she felt a palm hit the side of her cheek causing her wet hair to fly across her face and pain to instantly cover her.

"What the _fuck, _Rachel!?" She yelled out in pain, cupping her cheek.

"Don't_ laugh_, and why in the world would I tell him that?!"

"He just fucking said you told him everything!" She yelled. "I was actually scared that you told him about, you know.." Quinn shot at her, anger in her eyes.

"You think I told him about _this?!"_ She asked, cupping Quinn's crotch and squeezing tight forcing the girl on her tiptoes, her mouth opened wide and a high pitch squeak to come out. Rachel began backing her into the apartment, shutting the door behind them, hard. She squeezed tighter, feeling her groin grow slightly at the contact as Quinn moaned. Quinn pushed her hand out to grab Rachel's shoulder for support.

Releasing her, Quinn let out a soft moan, cupping herself through her jeans and leaning over. "Kinky." She groaned out, smiling at the girl.

"Shut up." Rachel said, a hand on her hip, matching her old school image perfectly. This only added to the arousal building in Quinn's dick.

"Nah, you like it when I talk dirty." Quinn said, moving forward to capture Rachel's lips in a kiss only to be pushed away.

"I don't think so." Rachel said, a smirk on her face.

"What? Why?" Quinn scoffed out, trying to move closer to kiss Rachel again. "You're not with Finn anymore, why are you pushing me away _now?" _

"You still have yet to take me out on a date, Quinn!"

"Rachel, we fucked this morning, I think I'm allowed to at least kiss you without a date."

"Finn and I were together this morning. It's different now."

"You're right, we should have a celebratory party. Right now. On my bed." Quinn said, pulling Rachel towards her only to have Rachel push back.

"Date first." Rachel repeated, pushing herself away from Quinn's body.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Quinn asked, pointing to her groin that was now sporting a semi-erection.

"You have a hand, Quinn. Use it." Rachel said with a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest and watching the girl pout.

"Are you serious right now? _Now _you want to say no to me? Will you at least give me a kiss?" Quinn asked, in slight desperation.

"No." Rachel said with a smile.

"_Please?" _Quinn begged, her face falling. Rachel couldn't deny the arousal this was giving her, being in charge. She almost wanted to make it last longer, but decided the girl had had enough...for now.

Moving forward, she cupped the side of Quinn's face that was currently rd from where she slapped her and pulled her in for a long, loving kiss only to draw out a desperate moan from the girl who obviously wanted more from the way Rachel felt her dick grow against her thigh. Once she was sure Quinn had had enough, Rachel pulled away without warning.

"Rachel..." Quinn whined, letting her head fall back.

"Finn is leaving later on. I'll let you decide on when you want to take me out. I'm going to go get dressed and look for him to make sure he's okay." Rachel said, walking towards her door, leaving a very hot and flustered Quinn behind. "Tell me when." She said with a smile before walking out.

Once the girl was gone, Quinn looked down at her groin, gritting her teeth at her bad luck.

"What the _fuck." _She said as she made her way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her to relieve herself of her aching dick. She was actually pretty happy that she was getting another shot at taking Rachel out, this time she wouldn't dress like a complete idiot. Instead, she would find something nice to wear, go shopping in a little bit, after she was done rubbing one out, since it was still pretty early. Rachel would probably be helping Finn pack up all day, like he had anything _to _pack. He was only there for a night. Whatever the situation was, she was pretty glad everything turned out semi alright. It almost had her question what the catch to all of this was.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **I apologize for such a long wait. I've been busy with my One Act Play right now and have close to no time to do anything, but here is chapter fourteen. :) I hope you all like it. It's not the last one partially because I'm not ready to end this one haha. Enjoy!

"So, let me get this straight." Quinn said, dipping a french fry in ketchup and biting off half. They were currently on their date, something Rachel kept pushing Quinn into. Quinn was happy about it, she was, slightly nervous, but happy nonetheless. Mostly because Finn had left yesterday, Rachel didn't go into much detail as to why, but he did leave New York...and Rachel.

"What?" Rachel replied, sipping from her sweet tea. Quinn had taken her to a small restaurant about ten minutes away from their apartment. It was cute and the food was delicious. They had been talking and laughing the whole time, neither of them able to take their eyes off of the other.

"We've been fu-...sexually active with each other for about two years now and this is our first date?" Quinn laughed, eating the rest of the french fry.

"Well, we couldn't exactly do anything in Lima. It's like the Salem Witch trials there. If you're gay, you're practically a witch and will be burned at the stake. Did you ever hear about Kurt Hummel? He was basically bullied out of McKinley." Rachel said, picking at her own fries.

"I heard he went to Dalton." Quinn replied, eating another fry.

"Both my dads were looked at as terrible parents until I was able to get on the Cheerios. Only then did people start respecting me."

"Everyone was too scared to say anything against you, Rach. You scared everyone with that walk."

"Did I scare you?" Rachel glanced up at Quinn who crooked her eyebrow.

"If you did we wouldn't be here, would we?" Quinn said with a smile. "I like to think I scared you."

"Oh, please. Coach Sue had more terror in her eyes than anything." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's true, but you can't say you were at least _intimidated _when you came to see me the first time after Cheerios practice." Quinn was now leaning in to the girl.

"I was intrigued, Quinn." Rachel shot back.

"It was the first time we -"

"I know. I remember." Rachel was now staring at the salt and pepper shakers with a smile, obviously lost in her own thoughts.

"Tell me something." Quinn said, leaning in a little closer.

"Hm?" Rachel said, breaking her stare on the salt and pepper shakers.

"Remember when I asked if Finn was the first guy you had sex with?" Quinn asked, her eyebrows furrowed now.

"Yes, I remember." Rachel replied.

"Well?" Quinn questioned, gulping slightly. "Was he? I mean, I know you've had sex with him before, I would always see the bite marks he left on your body and like, that's cool and all, I just -"

"Yes, he was." Rachel said, breaking Quinn off.

"Oh." Quinn felt her stomach drop, her mouth get dry and a small ache run to her chest. Biting her lip, she tried to hide the emotion from her face. "I bet that was great." She said sarcastically with a small laugh.

"It wasn't great. I didn't feel special. I mean, Finn did everything to make sure I was comfortable, but I didn't feel anything when I was with him." Rachel was now pursing her lips.

"So...out of the two of us.."

"Don't you even dare ask that question, Quinn." Rachel said, snapping her eyes to Quinn.

"I wanna know who's better!" Quinn said with a smile. "Not emotional wise because we didn't start kissing until just recently and I know I sort of ruined that for you." Guilt began to pulse through Quinn, the memories of when Rachel would try to sneak a kiss filling her mind. She would never let their lips touch, ever.

"Finn was very sweet, but...I didn't feel anything when I was with him." Rachel replied.

"I want to hear you say it." Quinn teased with a huge grin. Rachel only rolled her eyes.

"You're better than him. Happy?" She asked.

"Very." Quinn replied, leaning back in the booth.

"Besides, you are slightly...bigger." Rachel said, glancing up from her food.

"Bigger is always better." Quinn was now running her leg up and down Rachel's, the short dress the brunette wore riding up slightly.

"Now it's my turn for a question." Rachel said, continuing to feel Quinn's leg against her own.

"Shoot." Quinn said, going for another french fry.

"Why did we never go to your house?" Rachel asked simply. "You owned one o the biggest houses in Lima and your dad was basically a celebrity in town."

"Ask another question." Quinn said, averting her eyes from Rachel.

"_Quinn_." Rachel said sternly.

"What, Rachel? I'm not answering that."

"Why? What could possibly be that bad?"

"I'm not close with my dad, okay? I don't want to ruin this night by talking about him, I'm in a good mood, let's not spoil it." Quinn said, her face feeling hot as anger filled her every bone. She wanted to forget about him, their only real contact with each other was the check she would get each month.

"Fine. But you'll tell me soon, right?" Rachel asked, reaching her hand out to cover Quinn's, malting the girl's heart int he process.

"Yeah, sure." She said with a smile. "Maybe sometime. Let's go though. It's getting late and I don't wanna have to deal with crazies on the way back." Quinn said, pushing her hand up to get the attention of the waiter.

"I'll pay for myself." Rachel said, breaking their hands apart and reaching in her pocket to pull out a credit card.

"You're kidding, right?" Quinn asked with a smile. "My date, I pay." And with that the boy waiter came over, he had brown hair with matching brown eyes. "Here you go." Quinn said, passing him money. He smiled and only then did she see the small wink he shot to Rachel. Whipping her head to the girl, she saw her face was just as confused as Quinn's. Deciding to put it off, she let the steam roll off her because she was here on a date with Rachel and it couldn't be more perfect.

The guy came back with change, this time on Rachel's side, and began leaning over, his eyes glancing down her shirt as he did so.

This caused Quinn to see red, her jaw gritting and her hands turning into fists as she got up from her seat.

"Hey!" She said, breaking his eye contact with Rachel's cleavage. "That's my girlfriend, you prick!" And with that she let her hand open into a slap across his face.

"Quinn!" Rachel said, getting up as well and taking her hand to lead her out. "Oh my God. Come on, let's go." Quickly Rachel pulled her out of the restaurant, everyone looking at them.

"He was looking at you!" Quinn said from behind the girl who still had her wrist in a death grip. "I didn't -" Before she was able to finish Rachel's lips were on her own and without a second thought Quinn pulled her in more, opening her mouth slightly to allow Rachel's tongue to slip in and touch her own. Quinn was unable to suppress the moan that fell from her lips when Rachel bit down eagerly on Quinn's bottom lip.

"You have no right to call me your girlfriend, Quinn." Rachel said when they broke apart.

"Wha- didn't mean to, I'm sorry, Rachel. I'll -" Rachel put her finger on Quinn's lips to shush her.

"You have no right to call me your girlfriend when you haven't even asked yet." At this Quinn smiled, feeling her cheeks turn red. "So, instead, I'll ask you. Quinn, would you like -"

"Yeah, yeah. I want to be with you, Rach." Quinn replied, pulling Rachel's face in and kissing her firmly on the lips again. "I really want to attempt to make you happy." Quinn said, giving her a small peck on the cheek.

"You can start by making love to me." Rachel said, looking into hazel eyes. She noticed the way they changed, the warm feeling she found in them. Quinn gulped slightly before nodding. Rachel noticed the slight rigidness that happened in Quinn's jawline as she held her hand out to lock with Rachel's and together they made their way down the sidewalk

Quinn could feel heart heartbeat quicken with each step she took, her throat feeling tighter and tighter. Finally, after so many years of denial and just plain stupidity, she would be able to make love to the one she actually loved. The one she had only ever loved. Rachel was always something special, no matter how much she tried to deny it, no matter how many times she told herself no. Truth be told, the reason she never wanted the girl to kiss her was fear of falling more in love with her, and that's exactly what happened when their lips first came in contact with one another. It was an adrenaline rush, everything was different, the world seemed a better place now that Rachel was there.

It was happening slow, how it should be. They made their way up the steps to Quinn's apartment until Rachel stopped them.

"Can we go to mine? You still didn't get drapes for your windows." Rachel said with a smile. "I'm tired of giving everyone a free show." Quinn laughed but nodded, passing her door and going up one more flight of stairs, Rachel's hand placed firmly in her own.

Getting the door open, Quinn shut it as the both of them made their way through. She took this moment to look at Rachel, really look at her. She noticed how she had changed from the stuck-up, needy, high school cheerleader to a mature, still stuck-up, talented star.

Rachel did the same, staring at her new girlfriend, their hands never breaking apart. Quinn still had the same pink hair, dark clothes and just about everything else. The only thing that had changed was the feelings she had towards Rachel, she was no longer avoiding it, but rather facing them.

"You're so beautiful to me." Quinn finally said, pulling the girl in close to her and kissing her firmly on the lips. Suddenly Rachel's arms wrapped around Quinn's neck. Quinn let her hands grab the back of Rachel's thighs to pull her on her middle, Rachel's legs wrapping around Quinn's waist perfectly, their lips not breaking for a second.

Off Quinn went, down the small hall then into Rachel's room, closing the door behind her with her foot.

"Quinn.." Rachel whispered to the girl.

"Yeah?" Quinn responded, leaning her forehead against Rachel's, looking directly in her eyes.

"I love you." She said, searching the hazel eyes for some sort of response. Tears began to sting the back of Quinn's eyes, her heart beating profusely against Rachel's chest as she held the girl up.

"I love you, too, Rach." Quinn whimpered out, a tear finally falling down her cheek. Rachel only wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, hugging the girl tightly as they made their way over to the bed where Quinn set her down gently.

Slowly, clothes began to hit the ground. Looking down at Rachel, Quinn slowly began to work on the clasp of her bra, Rachel pushing herself up to allow Quinn to do so until that piece of clothing was gone. Quinn did the same to herself, feeling a hand cup at her erection through her briefs as she did so. Pushing slightly into the small hand that was Rachel's, she felt her hand run up into it was in the elastic of her underwear then pull out the waiting cock head.

Rachel began running her thumb over the small hole, smearing the precome that had accumulated on the top around the bulbous head.

"Rach..." Quinn groaned, her hips pushing back and forth on their own accord. Before continuing, Rachel was on her back, pulling her own panties down. Quinn helped, easing the last bit of clothing down and off her endless, tan legs then throwing them to the side with the rest of their clothing. Copying her movements, Quinn pulled her own briefs down and off. Rachel only smiled as Quinn went back to her position between her legs.

Quinn bent down, her throbbing dick running up and down Rachel's already drenched lips beautifully causing a moan to escape from both their lips. Quinn only kissed her eagerly yet again on the lips, capturing Rachel's top lip in an embrace and sucking lightly as her length rubbed up gently against Rachel's clit. She felt a hand on her back as well as fingernails.

Wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck, Rachel let her lips break away from Quinn's. Breathing in one more time, she spoke.

"Make love to me, Quinn." Her voice was soft, wanting and eager, making Quinn feel as if she had to be as gentle as possible. She nodded and glanced down between their bodies. Grabbing herself, she let her ready cock collect as much of Rachel's come as possible before lining it up with her entrance.

Looking up at the girl, Quinn gave her a smile before inching her way in. She watched as Rachel's face turned from joy to pleasure, her smile fading into a gasp and her eyes closing. Quinn smiled at this and only pushed in more, feeling the tightness wrap around her length perfectly.

"Rachel." Quinn groaned out, pushing all the way in until the wetness that was Rachel was rubbing against Quinn's skin.

"Come here." Rachel heaved out, pulling Quinn to her and pushing her lips on to the taller girl's. As their mouths moved against each other's, Quinn's hips began a slow thrusting motion, pulling out and pushing in, Rachel's walls squeezing her dick perfectly to draw out the moans from Quinn's mouth and into Rachel's.

Breaking the kiss, Quinn went to lean her forehead against Rachel's, her eyes watching as Rachel's closed, her eyebrows furrowing and her mouth opening wider. Her nails were now digging into Quinn's back as her thrusts increased. She began kissing at her nose, wanting nothing but to push her beautiful woman over the edge.

Their hands roamed around each others bodies, wanting nothing but to explore and touch and have the comfort that the other was their.

"...faster." Rachel moaned, arching her back up. She could tell Rachel was close from the way her legs wrapped around her waist making the thrusting a bit more tough. "Quinn, faster please, I'm so close." She began panting to Quinn's thrusts.

There was a slight sweat that began to appear on Rachel's body, her breasts pushing up and down, matching her breathing. Just then, Quinn pushed a hand down and began tweaking at a nipple, pinching in gently before squeezing the area lightly to draw out a moan from Rachel. Her eyes shut tightly and suddenly she felt a rush of liquid coat her dick making the thrusting more and more easy. She heard the cries of Rachel as her stomach twitched with each aftershock, the squeezing being almost unbearable around Quinn's length.

Stopping momentarily, Quinn let the girl calm down, her breathing erratic and her grip on her back slowly easing up.

"You alright?" Quinn asked once Rachel finally had her eyes opened. Rachel only smiled before nodding and leaning up to kiss her sweetly on the lips, the afterglow of her orgasm filling the room.

Without pulling out, Rachel pushed Quinn down until her back hit the bed and Rachel's center was now straddling Quinn's waist. A smile formed over Quinn's face as the girl began pushing up and falling down gently, their hands locking together as Rachel did so. Quinn only smiled, watching Rachel's hair bounce with each motion. Her eyes slowly began to close as this position brought new pleasures to her body.

"So...good." Rachel moaned, her grip on Quinn's hands getting tighter. Quinn only groaned as she felt the tightness again. This time she would come with her girlfriend.

Pushing herself up, she let Rachel continue to ride her straining dick while her own lips attached to the side of Rachel's neck. She didn't have to worry about leaving a mark or someone else seeing it. She would do whatever she wanted to to the girl because finally she was hers. Rachel was all hers and no one else would have her, no one else would ever be able to see her like this, a withering mess, sweat falling down her temple and her eyes shut tight as she rode Quinn's cock eagerly. No one would ever hear the moans that were escaping her lips right now or the slapping sound of skin on skin that was heard throughout the room.

Quinn felt Rachel's hands tangle in her short, choppy hairs, squeezing at her head as her climax approached. Wrapping her arms around Rachel's back, she pulled the girl in closer, if it were even possible, and let her hips grind up into Rachel's eager body, their sweat now mixing together with heaving breaths. Quinn's own ass was digging into the mattress when her grinding began to get more and more messy, the coil in her stomach becoming unbearable.

"I love you, Rachel." Quinn groaned out, sinking her nails into Rachel's back and pushing her cheek against the girl's chest, hearing her heartbeat in her head, the sound was soothing to her.

"I love...you...Quinn!" Rachel gasped out, her breath now uncontrollable. Her moaning filled the room and the mattress springs squeaked while the headboard hit against the wall.

"God, Rachel, I love you so fucking much!" Quinn finally strained out, her dick exploding, ropes of come painting the inside of Rachel's body as her own nails sunk even deeper into Rachel's back. Just then the girl pushed down on the now sensitive dick causing Rachel's orgasm to rack through her for a second time, her teeth gritting together and her cry bouncing off the walls. She rode out her orgasm on Quinn, the girl below twitching slightly at her sensitive length until Rachel finally collapsed forward, her breathing mixing in with Quinn's.

Setting her down at the head of the bed, Quinn pulled out gently, smiling when she saw the slight twitch Rachel did as she did so. Grabbing the blanket at the foot of the bed, she opened it and covered the both of them with it. Quinn went to wrap her arms around the girl, holding her close to her own body.

"You're mine, Rach." Quinn said, kissing the side of her cheek.

"Tell me that again." Rachel whispered out.

"You're mine, Rachel." Quinn said again, squeezing her tightly against her body yet again.

After a few minutes, Quinn spoke again. "Rach?"

"Hm?"

"Are you tired?" She asked, playing with their hands on Rachel's side.

"Not particularly. Why?"

"I kinda wanna cuddle on the couch. Watch a movie or something." Quinn said, feeling the blood rush to her face. Just then she felt Rachel turn to her.

"You, Quinn Fabray, want to cuddle? I'm surprised!" Rachel said sarcastically.

"Hey, be quiet." Quinn shot back, hitting her lightly on the shoulder.

"I can find some movies and you can pick from them, okay?" Rachel said with a smile, turning around to get up from the bed, Quinn nodded and watched as Rachel went to her drawer to grab a shirt and some shorts.

"You really are beautiful." Quinn said, leaning up and watching her put her shorts on.

"You know you are, too." Rachel said, smiling at the girl and walking out. Getting up from the bed, Quinn went to put her briefs and bra on then went through Rachel's drawers to find a shirt, finding the pink vibrator instead. A smile spread across her face as she put it back and took a shirt.

Glorious ideas came to her as she made her way into the living room where Rachel was making popcorn and getting the dvds.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **So this has been my first day off in a while, but I finally got around to updating. Thank you to all of you for being so patient and I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! :)

"Quinn!" A groggy Rachel moaned from the couch as Quinn's arm flung over the smaller girl's chest from behind. They had been spooning on the bed all night and from what Rachel could tell, it was well past eleven o'clock.

The two girls had stayed up until about three watching movies, cuddling and joking around with each other. It was nice and relaxing, something she had never done with Quinn that didn't end it sex, neither of them even _attempted_ to try anything with the other. It was the first night that they spent being girlfriends _and _friends.

A small noise was made behind her as Quinn dug her head deeper into the crook of Rachel's neck, pulling her closer.

"Quinn, you're strangling me!" Rachel said again, pushing away from the drowsy girl who only laughed and pulled the small sheet that was covering them up more to cover their bodies.

"You need to calm down, it's too early for your yelling." Quinn said, pushing her hand up and putting it over Rachel's mouth, her eyes still shut. Suddenly she felt a pain through her hand and her eyes shot open to see the small girl biting down. "Ow! What the hell, Rachel?" Quinn said, pulling her hand back and examining it. Rachel only smiled and got up from the couch.

"That's what you ge-" before she was able to finish, Quinn threw her hand up, pulling the girl down on the couch, on top of her.

"Yeah, I don't think so." She said with a wicked grin before pushing herself up and over Rachel so that she was now straddling the girl's waist.

"Quinn, let go of me. Now." Rachel said sternly, knowing exactly where this was going as Quinn pushed both her hands up on the arm of the couch.

"No, I think you need a bit of punishment before I do that." Quinn replied, hazel eyes piercing into Rachel's brown ones. Before Rachel could utter a single word, Quinn's free hand was crawling up and down the side of Rachel, tickling her most sensitive areas and holding her still between her legs. "Maybe you'll think twice about biting me, huh?" She strained as she tried to keep the girl in front of her.

"Quinn, please! I'm sorry!" Rachel wheezed, tears springing to her eyes as laughter filled the apartment.

"Yeah, you are." Quinn agreed, her own smile reaching from ear to ear. Finally, once her fingers had crawled over every area of Rachel, she let the girl go, pulling her face in quickly with both hands and giving her an easy, lovingly kiss on the lips. The kiss would have lasted longer if Rachel hadn't pushed her off hard, her back landing on the arm of the chair. Quinn only laughed.

"You're impossible." Rachel said, getting up from the couch and heading to the kitchen while slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, but you love it." Quinn said, following right after like a puppy, with a smile. She watched as Rachel began to start her coffee, grabbing two mugs from the cupboard, and setting them on the counter.

"Mmhm." Rachel replied, her back turned towards the girl. She was making herself busy with cleaning the already tidy counters doing everything in her might not to look at the girl's face because she _was _still pissed, if she even glanced at her for a second it would all be over.

"Come on, baby. I was _playing." _Quinn said, moving closer to the girl and grabbing on to her hips. Rachel felt a slight twinge in her heart, it was the first time Quinn had actually called her that while they were together. It was quite nice and it took everything in her not to smile or react to the two hands that were now rubbing up and down on her waist or to the growing length that was massaging her ass.

Gulping loudly, she pushed away from the girl and began with the coffee, trying her hardest to push those images out of her head.

"Rachel!" Quinn groaned, going back to her position, this time letting her fingers under the elastic of Rachel's shorts and breathing lightly on her neck before kissing the area. "I'm sorry. You know I couldn't resist." She said in a low voice, kissing every inch of her neck that she could. Her hands were now rubbing at the soft skin under her shorts, massaging the area then grabbing it tightly between her fingers. Rachel couldn't help the moan that fell from her mouth as she turned her face to lock lips with Quinn's, the taste of sleep still in her mouth.

Who was Rachel kidding? Quinn was breathtaking and there was no way she could deny this, no way she _would _deny it. She let the long, slender fingers trail down her legs until her shorts were just at her thigh. Pushing her own hand back, she let it fall between the both of them, landing on the now fully erect member in Quinn's underwear. While Rachel began rubbing there, the taller girl deepened the kiss.

"On the counter again?" Quinn asked, breaking the kiss and pushing into the small hand below. Rachel thought for a few moments before shaking her head and turning. She began pushing her shorts down all the way, Quinn's eyes on her the whole time, then went to kick them off before making eye contact with the girl again.

"Against the wall." She said, grabbing Quinn's fingers and leading her to the wall by the front door. Quinn gulped loudly before pushing herself onto Rachel, her hands wandering eagerly.

This girl would never seise to amaze her, no matter how long she had been doing this it would never get old to her. Since being with Rachel, she could never picture herself with anyone else, didn't _want _ to, actually, and that was where Quinn had always been scared. Scared of commitment, scared of hurting Rachel. But it didn't matter because right now, Quinn loved her and Rachel loved Quinn back. Quinn would do anything in her power to make sure the girl stayed happy because if Rachel was happy so was she. It was very odd how that worked out, but it did.

Her heart began to pound furiously when Rachel saw the smile on Quinn's face widen as she slowly bent down on her knees. She pushed both Rachel's legs up over her own shoulders and began licking, her tongue going from back to front and landing on the familiar, sensitive bundle of nerves that was Rachel's clit.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel let her head fall to the back of the wall, her legs squeezing around the blonde head below. Looking down, she began pushing the girl's bangs out of her face in order to see the activity that was going on. Quinn's eyes were shut tight in concentration, licking all around her eagerly as if it had been weeks, her nails dug deep into Rachel's thighs and she moaned around the taste that was pure Rachel. The vibrations sent a jolt towards Rachel's center, adding to the flames of her approaching climax. Rachel dug her nails deeper into Quinn's scalp while Quinn began doing the same to Rachel's high, light red marks appearing on the tan skin.

"Quinn, that feels so good!" Rachel moaned, her head falling back against the wall. "Please..." She began thrusting forward on to Quinn's face, her nose rubbing against Rachel's clit deliciously. Suddenly she felt the spongey wetness that was Quinn's tongue entering her tight hole. "Oh, fuck!" Rachel shouted out as she began wiggling her way deeper in. Rachel only pushed the head between her legs closer to her center.

Quinn's head began moving in and out at a constant pace, Rachel's hips matching her motions while her nails dug into the blonde scalp even more. "Quinn, baby, stop." Rachel said breathlessly. Quinn withdrew her tongue quickly and shot her eyes up.

"What, did I do something wrong?" She asked, worry in her eyes.

"No, I just, I want you inside already." Rachel laughed. She saw the smile spread across Quinn's face quickly as she nodded. Pushing her legs to the ground, Quinn got up and wiped her mouth on her arm quickly before removing her shirt and throwing it off to the side, Rachel doing the same with her own. Before she was able to stop it, Quinn's mouth was on Rachel's nipple, sucking gently there and pinching at her other one. With every roll of her thumb and index finger, Rachel would release a beautiful groan into the air causing the arousal to pool in Quinn's stomach already. Rachel's hands flew to Quinn's back, running her nails down her back slowly and releasing a groan from Quinn, there would be marks there later. Releasing her nipple with a pop, she did the same to the other one, treating it with just as much love than the other before releasing that one as well.

Finally, looking up, Quinn witnessed the redness on Rachel's face, her chest heaving and her hair a mess. Smiling lightly, she pulled the girl in for a kiss, wrapping her fingers in dark brown hairs and pulling sweetly, their tongues dancing together while Quinn's own hand made it's way between their bodies to pull her briefs down and allow her erection to be sandwiched between them. She felt the smaller girl smiling against her own lips and laughed when she noticed the grinding.

Stopping the kiss, she went back to lifting the girl up between herself and the wall, Rachel's legs wrapping around Quinn's waist. Jerking herself off slightly, she began pulling her body back to ensure the entrance was smooth just as it always is. Lining herself up, she slowly began slipping herself in, feeling the tightness wrap around her cock.

"You're always so tight, Rachel." Quinn strained as she pushed in deeper. "Always so perfect." She said again before letting the rest of her length slip in. Both of them moaned and smiled at each other, Quinn laughing at the complete adorableness Rachel had on her face. "You alright?" Quinn asked, pushing a brown hair behind Rachel's ear.

Nodding, Rachel replied. "Mhm, are _you?" _She asked smartly. Quinn only rolled her eyes and began pulling out only to push back in, Rachel's smile only widening as her eyes shut and her head fell against the wall. Quinn watched as the playful moans turned louder and more lustful. Rachel's eyebrows began to furrow and her breath started hitching. Rachel's nails went to the backside of Quinn again, her nails sinking in even more while she pushed her head forward, attaching her mouth to the side of Quinn's neck, sucking and biting at the skin there.

"You're so beautiful, Rach." Quinn said, her dick continuing to reach the intimate places deep inside Rachel.

"Harder." Rachel demanded while still biting at a spot on her neck, her nails digging in even more. Quinn nodded, grabbing a hold of Rachel's waist more firmly now and pushing in with renewed vigor only to hear the change of her moans.

"More?" Quinn asked, her heart banging against her chest. Rachel nodded, whimpering and biting down even harder just as Quinn started ramming inside her. "...so fucking good, baby." Quinn moaned, stretching her head slightly to look between their bodies and noticing how her dick would disappear deep inside Rachel then reappear with new juices covering it. Noticing this, she pushed her head back and bit tightly on her lip in order to keep hanging on, trying her hardest not to blow her load. Rachel let go of Quinn's neck after leaving a very large bruise on the side, prominent teeth marks very noticeable.

"You're...so _hard_." Rachel groaned, Quinn's thickness stretching her out beautifully. It always surprised her how deep Quinn could get inside her own body almost as much as how much she could stretch her. Both were mind blowing sensations and she was lucky to be able to feel it whenever she pleased. "I want you to fuck me." Rachel said plainly, her eyes still shut tight. Smiling, Quinn took a big breath knowing exactly what this meant.

"You want me to _fuck _you, huh? Like the dirty little girl you are?" She said, stopping her thrusting only to let Rachel down from her waist. "Turn around." She hissed, taking a step back to allow Rachel to bend her back and push her ass out in front of her. Taking an ass cheek in her hand, Quinn squeezed it tenderly before lining herself up with Rachel's hole again. "I'll fuck you, baby. I'll fuck you _hard _-" she emphasized the word with a particularly hard thrust to which Rachel responded with a loud cry, " - you'll feel me for days." Just then she let her hand fall to the roundness of Rachel's ass, a loud slapping sound filling the room.

"_Fuck!" _Rachel whined. "_Again!" _She pleaded, pushing her body back on to Quinn's cock. Quinn smiled and let her hand fly across Rachel's ass again, another red mark falling on top of the previous one.

"Come on, baby. You fuck me now." Quinn said, pushing her hips up and standing still as Rachel began pushing herself up and down on the long, hard length of Quinn. She was eager and wanted nothing but to feel Quinn inside her, only Quinn.

Then it happened. It was quick, but still painful. A slight jiggling of the door and two men busting open.

"Rachelah! Surprise! Oh my G-, LeRoy!" Hiram Berry shouted, covering his eyes and running out of the door. Just then Quinn pulled out and flew back on the floor, covering herself with her hands while Rachel flew to the kitchen, trying to cover herself up with her small shorts that were left on the floor.

The only sound was their breathing and the two men talking furiously behind the slightly ajar door. Quinn turned to Rachel who was putting her shorts on quickly while her hand covered her chest. Frantically Quinn began looking around for her briefs, her hand still cupped around her throbbing length.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck.." she repeated over and over when she was unable to find the clothing. Finally grabbing them she slid it on and went to grab her shirt just as the two men sighed on the other side of the door.

"Rachel, we are going to let you and your friend get appropriate then we'll be wanting to speak to you." LeRoy Berry said from the other side of the door before closing it.

"...okay." Rachel said in a small voice, her face in her hands. Getting up, Quinn went to hug the girl, her erection poking her slightly on the thigh as she did so.

"I'm sorry for what it's worth." Quinn said quietly. "Why didn't you tell me they were visiting?" She asked while feeling two arms around her own waist.

"I didn't even know." Rachel replied giving a deep sigh and looking up.

"Well, I don't think they'll want to be seeing me, so I'll just get my st-"

"No, you'll be staying here with me." Rachel said in a stern voice. "You're facing them with me."

"Do you think they saw..." Quinn asked, looking down between them, more worried about that than anything.

"No, I don't think so, and even if they did we could say it was something else..." Rachel said with a smile. Quinn only laughed and nodded.

"So, let me get this straight." Quinn started, going to pick up her jeans from the other room to slip on, " after years of not getting caught we finally _get _caught when we are miles away from home living on our own. How much sense does that make?"

"None." Rachel replied with a laugh, putting her hair up in a messy bun. "But it's a very pleasant way to meet my parents."

"Oh, right. Hello Mister and Mister Berry, I've been fucking your daughter since Junior year, nice to meet you." Quinn said before feeling a slap to her back.

"I prefer the term made love."

"It wasn't love until recently, babe." Quinn corrected. Rachel only rolled her eyes and gave her a quick peck on the lips before going towards the door.

"Ready?" She asked the girl who was wiping a sweaty palm on her jeans. Looking down, Quinn made sure the appearance of her slowly softening erection was gone, the Berry men catching them being enough to put her down. Only then did she nod.

Opening the door, Rachel smiled at both her dads as they turned to meet her with a strained smile and hug. They had obviously been traveling all night long from the looks of their tousled hair and dark shaded eyes.

"Hi, dad. Daddy." Rachel said with a smile. "What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"We missed you, Rachelah." Hiram said, smiling.

"We heard about your break up with Finn, well, all of Lima heard about it when he came home. We wanted to make sure you were okay, and we can see you were getting over it just fine." LeRoy said, peeking over Rachel's shoulder to see Quinn smiling with red cheeks.

"Oh, um, this is Quinn Fabray. We went to school together. She's my, um.."

"Girlfriend. I'm her girlfriend." Quinn said without knowledge of what she had just done. Suddenly the room felt hotter as all eyes were on her. Taking a deep breath she began walking forward to both men while sporting a nice smile towards both of them. "As Rachel said, I'm Quinn Fabray."

"Fabray? You're Russell's daughter?" Hiram asked with furrowed eyebrows almost matching his daughter's completely.

"Yes, that's me. I moved here and am living downstairs. We've actually known each other for a while and became friends and now -"

"Girlfriends." LeRoy repeated, a hand on his chin as he stared between both girls. "We just came here to talk to you about Finn, maybe cheer you up, but I can see that's been taken from us."

"She's been really nice, daddy. I was going to tell you, _both _of you soon, but I just couldn't come around to it. I've been busy lately." Rachel said, wiping her own sweaty hand on her shorts.

"We can see that." LeRoy said quickly just as Hiram hit him hard on the chest. "Right. Well, we've always raised you to do whats best for you and if you feel Quinn is the one to make you happy then I don't see a problem. Hiram?"

"We love you, baby girl, and if she makes you happy then I say go for it." Hiram said with a soft sigh. "I think we've learned our lesson here though, I do realize you're growing adults, but we'll call next time we do a 'surprise visit' to be on safe terms."

Quinn's heart was about to leap out of her chest to say the least. Everything the Berry men had been saying literally made her sweat slightly. Here they were _allowing _the two of them to be together, they were able to be happy. This is what Rachel wanted and she got it, to be happy. The look the girl had on her face was complete beauty as she smiled from both her dads to Quinn who only smiled back, going in to grab her hand.

"We've had a long night though, driving all the way over here. We left as soon as we heard. I think we'll go check into a hotel now and get some rest. Maybe later the four of us can go out and do something?" LeRoy asked with a smile.

"That would be excellent! But you can stay here, no need to use money -"

"After what we just witnessed, I think it's safe to say we'll be taking the hotel bed, Rachelah." Hiram replied, patting her slightly on the shoulder before turning to Quinn. "I'm happy you're making her happy, Quinn, but if you ever hurt her with that toy you were using, I wont think twice about hurting you with it." Hiram said with a small smile before hugging the girl. Her stomach dropped completely as she laughed nervously and patted the man on the back.

"It is noted." Quinn replied, gulping as the two men went to Rachel to hug her and say their goodbyes for now.

"We'll be back later, a phone call beforehand, to set something up then we'll be leaving in the morning." LeRoy said, walking out to the hall, Rachel leading them. They made small talk for a few minutes giving Quinn enough time to go to the kitchen and grab a full glass of water for her dry mouth. That had to have been the single most terrifying thing of her life, but she survived. Just barely, but still alive nonetheless.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, closing the door behind her and watching Quinn with her arms crossed over her chest. Quinn only shot a thumbs up toward her before bending over the sink. "It wasn't that bad, Quinn. You've gone through worse, right?"

"Your dads only saw me fucking your brains out." Quinn said, cringing at her own words, she hadn't even noticed Rachel's sudden movement towards her.

"It was still so hot." Rachel said with a smile, kissing the back of Quinn's neck.

"I don't think I can right now, Rachel." Quinn said, turning to the girl. "I just finished going soft in less than ten seconds. That has to be a record."

"Well, lets get you back up again." Rachel replied, trailing her hand down the front of Quinn's jeans, Quinn's eyes following her every movement. She couldn't resist.

"Yeah, alright." Quinn agreed, smiling as the girl got up to kiss her on the lips slightly before making her way down on her knees and slowly opening the button and zipper of the jeans, her breath now rigid as Rachel pushed her hand in and drew out the hardening length. "...f-fuck." Quinn moaned out as Rachel's hand began pushing up and down her pale dick, the blood rushing from her cheeks down.

"Ready to fuck me again?" Rachel asked with a smile, continuing her strokes and looking up. Quinn could only nod and hold on tightly to the counter as her belly began to tighten with anticipation of what was to come. Suddenly she felt two lips on the head of her cock and a slight pressure. Rachel was now sucking her off deliciously, her plump lips making her dick disappear and reappear.

"Shit, that's so fucking hot, baby." Quinn groaned, grabbing on to Rachel's head tightly and pushing in. Rachel let her own hand sneak up to begin cupping at Quinn's balls, squeezing the sensitive area tight enough to hear an assuring moan from Quinn. "Touch yourself." Quinn commanded, staring down at the girl who was still sucking her off beautifully. Rachel only laughed around the cock and let her hand that was previously cupping Quinn's sac run down her own body, slowly, teasingly, until it was at the elastic of her own shorts. Pushing her hand in, she let the tips of her fingers run over her engorged clit, feeling the familiar wetness coat her digits beautifully.

Meanwhile, Quinn was now pushing in a bit deeper, her hips thrusting in and out at an increasing rate while Rachel moaned around her dick, the vibrations making Quinn insane as the coiling in her stomach began to strengthen.

"Oh, yeah, Rach. You're so good, fuck! Come here." Quinn said again, pulling her dick out of Rachel's watery mouth and pulling the girl up gently. "You asked to be fucked, right?" Rachel could only nod at the question, her eyes huge and her mouth half open. Quinn laughed and pulled on Rachel's hand that was previously in her shorts. Sucking both her index and middle finger, she tasted the sweet taste that was Rachel, sucking eagerly at the juices. Rachel could only moan at the erotic scene in front of her as new waves of arousal flashed through her drenching her shorts even more. "Go bend over the table like a good little girl." Quinn said, putting Rachel's fingers down and kissing her cheek. Rachel nodded again, quickly making her way over to the table and pulling her shorts down and her shirt off, yet again.

Watching from the kitchen, Quinn began stroking herself as Rachel positioned herself over the hard wood while kicking her own jeans and briefs off. Turning around, Rachel waited, expectingly.

"Ready?" Quinn asked, making her way over to the girl. Rachel's mouth was dry and her eyes were wide.

"Yes." She said simply and turned back around. Quinn's smile was wicked and eager as she finally got behind Rachel, rubbing her cock up and down two beautiful ass cheeks. Rachel could only whimper each time it touched her puckered hole, clenching and unclenching herself. Pushing her dick lower, Quinn thrusted into her wet entrance quickly and without warning causing Rachel to holler out and her pussy lips to quiver and clench around the thick length. Grabbing on to the sides of the table, Rachel felt her wet hole being pounded into with renewed vigor as well as a faint, continuous groan from Quinn.

"Fucking take it, Rachel. Such a little slut for my cock, aren't you? You like being pounded into with my dick, deep where I feel you clenching every. Single. Fucking. Time." Quinn was now gritting this through her teeth, the last few words being emphasized by particularly hard thrusts causing Rachel to cry out. Her walls were aching, begging for relief of Quinn's activities.

Putting both hands on Rachel's waist, Quinn began pulling the girl back so that her thrusts would be met with Rachel's hips, the pleasure tripling for both of them.

"Oh, God, Quinn!" Rachel yelled out, grabbing a side of the table until her knuckles began turning white. "Quinn, don't stop, I'm so close! Harder, please.." Rachel choked out, her sentence being cut off by Quinn's now harsh pounding, so hard Rachel's ass began to ache at the impact it was having with Quinn's pelvic. But she wasn't worried about that, her insides were burning and her body went tense. Finally, she felt the hot liquid of Quinn explode inside her, her pussy clenching around the warm come until her own orgasm approached. Shutting her eyes, she screamed out, pushing back on Quinn's cock and milking it for all the girl had left all the while Quinn was still emptying herself inside Rachel. Both their come mixed together inside Rachel as her walls twitched with sensitivity. Quinn was already breathing heavy behind her, both her hands on either side of the table and her head down while Rachel rested her sweaty face on the wood.

After a few moments of catching their breath, Quinn spoke.

"Are you alright?" Quinn asked, still breathing heavy.

"I'm okay, i'll probably be a little sore later, but it'll be fine. Besides, Sue's workouts had me in this same position before, but not as pleasurable. My body is use to it."

"Or it's use to me." Quinn said smartly, pulling out and watching Rachel twitch. Scoffing, Rachel got up from the table and turned to see the girl.

"It was wonderful, though." Rachel replied, pushing her arms around Quinn's neck and locking them as Quinn put her own arms on Rachel's waist.

"Yeah? I didn't want to break you." Quinn said, leaning in to kiss the girl sweetly on the lips.

"Maybe I want you to." Rachel replied, kissing back. Quinn only smiled until Rachel broke apart from her slowly and turned to see the apartment.

"We'll have to clean up. You're coming with me and my dads tonight, right?" Rachel asked, making her way to the kitchen and feeling the come spill down her leg. Quinn only watched, her eyes huge and her mouth watery. Rachel followed her gaze and saw the juices dripping down. She quickly ran off to the bathroom.

"What," Quinn said, shaking her head slightly, " where are you going?"

"To take a shower, I don't need to clean this up from the floors as well." Rachel shouted from the hall.

"Can I take one with you?" Quinn asked, already making her way down the hall. Rachel snuck her head out, smiling.

"Are you coming with me tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll go." Quinn said, pushing Rachel in lightly and kissing her on the mouth while shutting the door behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **I feel as though I have some explaining to do, haha. I haven't forgotten about the story, but I have been extremely busy. I got a job, but I do plan on quitting it from lack of time for everything else including school. I apologize greatly for having such a long wait on this and I actually have to go to work now so I was unable to read the ending. I really hope you guys are enjoying this and haven't given up on me! Its going to take some time to get back into my writing groove from just recovering from a writers block, haha. Please excuse all errors and above else enjoy! I promise I won't wait this long to update again! Okay, I'll shut up now. :)

Quinn was a nervous mess to say the least. She couldn't even button the damn shirt she was putting on, her fingers shaking violently. Looking in the mirror, she took a deep breath and shut her eyes briefly before opening them again and working on the shirt. She had left Rachel's apartment earlier to start getting ready for the nights events which would include a nice dinner with Rachel and the Berry men. Just thinking about it had her heart ramming against her chest yet again. Luckily, she had finished buttoning her shirt and turned away from the mirror to catch her breath again. Quinn promised herself she would do everything in hr power to make it a smooth, successful night. They would be dinning at Gatro's Bar and 35, Rachel's choice.

Upstairs, the petite brunette was getting ready, painting her toe nails as she talked on the phone with one of her best friends from Lima, Santana Lopez. It had been ages since the two of them had talked.

"So when am I going down there to visit you? Britts and I are getting a little impatient and we're looking forward to painting the town red with you." She said easily, Rachel could almost hear the sneer in her voice.

"I don't know, Santa-"

"Oh, come on. The semester starts soon and I want to see you again before we lose total contact when I make my way up to Louisville."

"What about Brittany?"

"She's coming too. We've been looking at apartments, I've also been helping her with her dancing. We've found a few studios"

"Santana, she needs to go to school for that." Rachel said, stopping the motion of the brush against her toe nails.

"It isn't your place to worry about that. I'll be going to college for the both of us. So how does next weekend sound?" Santana asked, quick to change the subject.

"There's something I haven't told you yet." Rachel said, laying back in her bed.

"Color me interested. What is it?" She asked from the other line.

"I'm in a relationship again. And I think it's serious. Well, it _is _serious." Rachel said slowly.

"Don't tell me you took the ten-foot baboon back? All of Lima was quick to welcome his sorry ass back in comforting arms. Then he started moping around for a few days. Wait, I think him and Puck left for California though." Santana ranted, more to herself than anything.

"No, Santana, please listen." Rachel said, cutting the girl off before she could start again. "It isn't Finn or...anything."

"Then?" Santana replied.

"Do you remember Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asked, shutting her eyes.

"I do, I do. She would have made a perfect Cheerio, actually. An even better -"

"Santana, I'm dating her."

"Quinn _Fabray?_" Santana repeated before laughing on the other end. "Wha - how? She left for Lima right after graduation."

"And came to New York. I met her here. We live in the same apartment complex, she lives right below me, actually. And we are...together. It's actually quite complicating. I'm telling you this because you're my best friend."

"I know, but...Quinn? I knew you were interested in your own team, but...Quinn Fabray? That's all the way from left field, babes. I _really_ have to see you now." Santana said, snickering to herself.

"Well, I have a dinner tonight with my dads and her."

"Oh, meeting the parents. That's always fun. It'll be even better when she introduces her's to you. I've heard vicious stories about the Fabray's."

"Well, Quinn is nothing vicious." Except in bed, Rachel thought before laughing to herself.

The conversation continued for well over thirty minutes before Santana had to leave for "Brittany business," Rachel only rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. Next week would be interesting to say the least, she would have to tell Quinn later.

She began to get ready, finding her favorite blue dress and putting it on over her body. Looking at the time, she noticed she had about thirty minutes before she would go and knock on Quinn's door. She could already see the girl, stressing herself out. Laughing lightly, Rachel quickly put her make up and shoes on then lightly blow dried her hair, her natural curls shaping her face perfectly. She was out of the house with twenty minutes to spare.

Quickly making her way down the stairs, she knocked on the door of Quinn's before hearing a frustrated groan.

"What?" Quinn said, before realizing who it was. "Oh, Rachel. I'm sorry." Quinn said, her hair a mess as well as everything else. Rachel could only laugh at the girl's frustration.

"Do you need a little help?" Rachel asked, walking forward and closing the door behind her.

"I'm not very good at this, Rachel." Quinn said, going to the couch and sitting down.

"It's just my dads, Quinn." Rachel replied before making her way over to the closet. She came back almost a minute later with khakis, a white v-neck and a brown cardigan. "Here, this is very nice. Put it on." Rachel said with a smile. Quinn only rolled her eyes but began removing her jeans and taking the khakis from Rachel then doing the same with her shirt and finally putting the cardigan on. "Now, don't you look nice." Rachel said with a smile, putting her hands on her waist and looking Quinn up and down.

"I look pathetic."

"You look beautiful." Rachel said, moving towards the girl and extending her arms to wrap around her neck. She planted a soft kiss on the girl's cheek before pulling away. "Now, put these on and you're good to go." Rachel said, handing Quinn black slip ons.

They were out on the sidewalk within ten minutes, Rachel having to stand behind Quinn in order to keep her from walking back and changing into her regular ripped jeans and faded shirts.

"Rachelah!" Hiram Berry said as soon as he saw his daughter walk through the door of the restaurant. "We just finished getting a table." Placing a kiss on her cheek, he noticed Quinn standing there a bit awkward. "Hello there, Quinn." He said again with a white smile, opening his arms for a hug.

"Hi, Mr. Berry." Quinn said with a small laugh, hugging him back. "LeRoy, the girls are here." Hiram shouted back at his husband who was looking over the menu at the front desk. He dropped the menu and went to greet the girls as well, just as warm as his husband had.

Once they were finally seated, drinks and all, the conversation began.

"So, Quinn, what are your plans for school?" Hiram asked, taking a sip of his red wine.

"Oh, well, I'm thinking about going to school for photography. I'm going to get my basic studies out of the way though." She said, wiping her hands on her pants, nervously. Suddenly she felt a small hand tangle into her own. Quinn turned to look at the girl who gave no signs of what she had just done. Quinn only smiled.

"That sounds exciting." LeRoy said, adjusting his glasses. "And do you plan on staying in New York?" He asked, leaning in and looking at Quinn intently.

"Well, I haven't really thought about that. Maybe." She said with a smile only to see both men nod. The night was going well already, the men seemed to really like Quinn and that's all she could want right now.

Thirty minutes later, they were all finishing their food and talking, the restaurant almost completely empty now. They had shared a few stories and were even joking at the moment. Quinn was in the middle of a story when she felt her blood turn hot mid sentence, stopping her from continuing her story. A small palm was cupping her through her pants causing her mind to go blank.

"Quinn? Are you alright?" Rachel asked, her acting skills throwing her off completely.

"I - yeah. Just...lost what I was DOING." She spoke the last word rather loud at Rachel's hand began to squeeze around the now growing length.

"Continue your story." Rachel said with a wicked grin. Quinn could only gulp as she realized what the girl was getting at. Quinn gritted her teeth and glared Rachel down, accepting the challenge.

"As I was saying.." Quinn started just as Rachel's hand began to stroke up and down through the khakis, the material feeling like haven on Quinn's cock. Her face stayed still as she told her story through the end, both the Berry men completely interested. It wasn't until Rachel let her hand open the button of Quinn's pants did her forehead start to break out in a sweat. Jerking her hips up involuntarily, Rachel let her fingers dance around the tip of the waiting head. Quinn knew she was in very bad situation.

"Something similar to that happened to us on or first date!" Hiram said matter of factly, turning to LeRoy just as the man put his face in his hand and laughed softly.

"Ah, yes, I remember. And it was out first day too." LeRoy said, taking a sip from his wine.

"Tell them!" Hiram said and LeRoy only nodded.

Little did they know their little girl's hand was slowly pumping at her girlfriend's growing erection. Quinn didn't realize how hard she was biting on her tongue until Rachel pulled her dick up hard causing the girl to open her mouth and release a barely noticeable sigh. The men were too into their story to notice anything. Spreading her legs out a little more, Quinn began to thrust up into Rachel's palm, clutching on the sides of the chair while LeRoy and Hiram were laughing to themselves.

Suddenly Quinn's breathing began to get a little erratic, the girl desperately trying to hide it. Rachel only laughed and increased her strokes, rubbing the tip and squeezing her way down then repeating the motions. At one point, she dropped her fork only to get on the floor and lick at Quinn's strained balls, the slight tongue that had contacted her skin almost pushing her over the edge.

Rachel knew the girl was close from the way her breathing quickened. Quinn's hand suddenly flew to Rachel's arm, her nails digging in deep. Then slowly, the men not noticing a thing, Quinn turned to look at Rachel's eyes who were on her the entire time. Quinn whimpered and pleaded silently, her eyes saying all before Rachel nodded with a smile. Suddenly, with one more downward stroke, Quinn was coming in Rachel's hand, their eyes never breaking contact. Quinn let out a soft cry as Rachel continued to stroke her still leaking cock as the liquid splashed on the underside of the table. Nothing but desire was left in Rachel's eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Quinn turned back to see the Berry men still laughing at their own jokes as Rachel quickly got a napkin from the table and wiped her hand with it then moved to Quinn and began wiping her as well this only causing her dick to twitch. Rachel laughed before letting the napkin fall to the ground.

"Well, girls, I think we should be heading out now." LeRoy said, wiping a tear from his eye. Quinn quickly stuffed herself back in her pants before getting up, Rachel doing the same. Both men smiled and hugged the both of them. Once they paid for the meal, LeRoy and Hiram called a taxi for the girls and they said their goodbyes.

"I'll see you soon, daddy." Rachel said, kissing Hiram on the cheek. And with that, Quinn and Rachel were both in the taxi and driving off.

"You're gonna get it." Quinn said through a smile as they waved off the men. Rachel only smiled, a shot of arousal making her panties instantly wet.

Once they were inside the apartment complex, Quinn was making her way up the stairs quickly, Rachel's hand in her own firmly.

"My house." Rachel said, a little out of breath.

"Too long." Quinn gritted out, her erection already feeling a little painful in her pants. She got her door to unlock and was inside, pulling Rachel in as well and slamming the door behind her. Almost instantly their lips were tackling each other, Quinn sucking on Rachel's bottom lip as she got out of her sweater and shirt. The taxi ride was filled with Rachel teasing her in the back seat as well, her fingers running up and down the front of Quinn's pants.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson, Rachel." Quinn said, her voice deeper than usual. Rachel was more than turned on as she pushed her blue dress off as well as her bra. Quinn began walking towards her, her large member extremely prominent in her briefs. Quinn's breathing was already heavy and her hair a mess. Pushing her down slightly, Rachel hit the bed, her eyes widening and her panties now completely wet.

"Fuck." Rachel said in a shaky voice as Quinn straddled her waist.

"You're gonna get it so fucking bad, baby." Quinn said again, attacking the girl's neck completely. Sinking her nails deep into Quinn's back, Rachel hollered in want as Quinn began sucking and biting, hard. Pushing her nails down the long, lean back, Rachel only pushed her enter up to meet Quinn's waiting dick. Moving down, Quinn's teeth bit hard on Rachel's collar bone, licking and sucking the area there. Then going lower, she let her mouth suck greedily on Rachel's perky nipples, swirling the area around in her mouth before biting hard causing Rachel to scream out. Rachel's hands were now clutching at Quinn's blonde and pink hairs, Quinn grunting at the slight pain. She only bit harder when she moved to her other breast, biting the area under her nipple and leaving another dark bruise there. All Rachel could do was beg and plead for Quinn to go lower, and she did. Licking her way down Rachel's lean belly, Quinn let her tongue run inside her belly button before biting and sucking eagerly at the area just above her most sensitive area. Rachel tried her hardest to push Quinn's face down but was unsuccessful.

"Oh, do you want me to eat you out, love?" Quinn asked, her deep voice now matching her equally dark eyes as she stared Rachel down from between her legs. The sweet scent of Rachel was almost intoxicating to Quinn as her mouth suddenly watered. Rachel nodded eagerly and Quinn only smiled as she looked down.

Hooking both her fingers in the waist ban of Rachel's panties, she pulled down, Rachel lifting her butt to allow Quinn the rest of the way, then they were off. Quickly, Quinn ran her tongue up and down the wet folds, Rachel's juices coating the sides of her cheeks and chin as she made her way up to her engorged clit.

Rachel was grinding up and down against Quinn's face, trying her hardest to get to the release she so desperately needed.

"Fuck!" She screamed out when Quinn's fingers began to push their way in the tight confines with no warning. "More, Quinn!" She pleaded. Quinn only laughed as the hands in her hair began to get tighter, pulling hard at her.

Flicking her tongue a numerous amount of times against the sensitive bud, Quinn noticed Rachel's stomach contract and realized the girl was close. Taking a deep breath, Rachel braced herself for what was about to come.

Until Quinn stopped all movements. Pushing her eyes open Rachel saw Quinn begin to laugh, her mouth and jaw completely coated. "Quinn! What the hell are you doing?" Rachel asked, her breathing heavy.

"Nothing, baby. Thats the point." Quinn said smartly.

"Exactly! Get back to work!" Rachel demanded with dark, angry eyes.

"No, I don't know it I want to." Quinn said, with a fake yawn. Before she knew it, Rachel was attacking her now, pushing the girl on her back and quickly pulling the briefs down and off. Her mouth then covered the entire head of Quinn's cock and began sucking violently, the most beautiful noises coming from Rachel throat as she pushed it all the way down and began swallowing. "Fuck, Rachel, fuck!" Quinn hollered out as her own orgasm quickly approached. Nails dug deeply in her thigh as she pushed herself up more into Rachel's throat until the girl stopped as well.

Quinn's eyes flew open as well, much like Rachel's as she stared the girl down. "Dammit, Rachel!" Quinn said, hitting the bed.

"It isn't so great, huh?" Rachel said with angry eyes. "Now finish me first." Rachel demanded, going to lay down. Quinn scoffed and nodded.

"Oh, you want me to finish you? I'll finish you then. Turn. Around." SHe said through gritted teeth. Rachel's jaw dropped. But she did as she was told, turning around eagerly and getting on all fours. "That's right, little slut. I didn't even have to tell you what to do." Quinn continued, making her way over to Rachel and squeezing her ass cheeks between two hands. Rachel groaned in pleasure.

Dipping her head between her beautiful cheeks, Quinn let her tongue run up and down the puckered hole, feeling it quiver around her as well as hearing Rachel sigh and moan. Licking the whole a few times, she spread Rachel more and began pushing her tongue in, feeling Rachel quiver below her. Going in deeper, Quinn moaned before pulling out and doing the same.

"Oh fuck!" Rachel cried out as her pace began to increase. She felt her juices slowly slide down the inside of her thigh. Once Rachel was a withering mess, Quinn pulled her tongue out and began running her finger up and down just as her tongue had been doing. Once she finally settled on the hole, she let her index finger slide in, Rachel's body squeezing around her.

"You're so tight, baby." Quinn groaned out, watching Rachel move back and forth against her finger.

"More, please, more." Rachel huffed out. Quinn smiled and slowly slid another finger in. After letting the girl adjust, she began going in and out at an increasingly fast pace, Rachel's moans getting louder and louder. "Quinn, more!" Rachel shouted until Quinn let a third finger in.

"Holy shit, Rachel." Quinn said in amazement.

Pulling all three fingers out, she rubbed her cock quickly, the arousal that had built in the pit of her stomach now eager to be released.

"Think you're gonna get everything wet again?" Quinn asked, kissing down Rachel's back.

"Possibly." Rachel breathed out, feeling goosebumps down her spine.

"Good." Quinn said before lining herself up with Rachel's hole and slowly penetrating the area. Rachel groaned at the length, her mouth opened wide and waiting.

Pushing herself all the way in, Quinn forced herself to stay still allowing Rachel to adjust before getting her okay.

"Keep going." Rachel breathed out and Quinn began rocking against her ass cheeks, pulling out and pushing in only to hear the beautiful, loud shrieks from Rachel. She began pushing particularly hard, the tightness squeezing Quinn's dick perfectly.

Her hand snuck between the girl's legs and began rubbing violently at her soaking clit, pinching it between her fingers before sticking two fingers in her tight pussy.

"Oh, God!" Rachel moaned, grinding against the fingers inside her as Quinn began to increase both her fingers and dick at the same pace.

"This seems familiar." Quinn groaned out, letting her head fall back and her mouth open as Rachel began riding her fingers. Pulling her free hand back, Quinn gave her ass cheeks a hard slap causing Rachel to twitch of shriek with pleasure. "I know how much you like _that_." Quinn said with another slap on the last word. Pushing her fingers deep inside Rachel's pussy, Quinn began to violently shake her arm, Rachel's body doing limp just as her dick pounded eagerly into her ass. "I wanna see you wet everything, Rachel. Fucking squirt on me." Quinn said through gritted teeth, still shaking her arm violently as her dick pushed deep in and pulled out quickly just to do the same over and over.

"Fuck!" Rachel screamed, her body shaking viciously just as she yelled at Quinn. "Pull out, pull out!" And Quinn did with enough time to see Rachel coat her as well as the sheets below her, an endless amount of Rachel's juices coming out. Quinn smiled at her work and almost pulled out until Rachel's hand was on her thigh, pushing her back in. "Again." Rachel said, out of breath.

"Rach, are you sure you ca-"

"Again, Quinn." Rachel commanded. Quinn's eyes were wide, but she nodded, going back to her position. Pushing in deep with her dick, she began pounding Rachel's asshole, listening to the girl cry out, her hands clutching around the sheets. She wanted that to be her back she was clutching so badly.

"Turn around." Quinn said, Rachel turned to look at her confused. " Turn around, Rachel." Quinn repeated. Rachel did so, getting on her back and opening her legs wide. Only then did Rachel notice how wet she got Quinn, her whole chest and stomach covered. Or maybe it was sweat. Both ideas turned her on completely.

Picking up Rachel's waist, Quinn began lining her cock up yet again and then slowly pushed in, Rachel's head falling back on the bed and clutching at the sheets.

"No." Quinn said, bending down and wrapping Rachel's arms around her own back. "Squeeze as hard as you need to." Quinn said gently, kissing the girl on the lips before pounding in her just as hard as before. Almost instantly Rachel's nails were sinking in deep scratching up and down the spine of Quinn causing the girl to groan out in pain and pleasure. She felt Rachel's mouth on her neck now, biting harder and harder sucking the area as well.

"Rachel.." Quinn groaned out, her eyes shut tight as her dick strained for release. Getting up quickly, Quinn began pushing her fingers back into Rachel's soaking wet pussy and began shaking her arm inside yet again. "I wanna taste you." She said eagerly, staring at Rachel.

"...fuck." Rachel replied, her nails now on Quinn's shoulder and digging there. Just as Quinn slammed in one last time, her dick spurted the long ropes of come deep into Rachel's ass, this foreign feeling causing Rachel to scream out. "Quinn, Quinn!" She yelled and Quinn pulled out, her body twitching violently as she opened her mouth just as Rachel's juices squirted from her pussy on to Quinn's body and face. Her whole body now completely wet.

Taking a deep breath, Quinn pulled out of Rachel's ass and watched as her come came dripping out beautifully. "That's so fucking hot." Quinn said out of breath. Rachel only smiled, pulling Quinn down with her connecting their lips, both of them groaning against each other and sighing.

"We need to do this more often." Quinn said with a smile, leaning her forehead against Rachel's.

"Mhmm. And we also need to clean up." Rachel replied with a laugh.

"Yeah maybe." Quinn said, kissing Rachel's neck and noticing the bruises there and down the rest of her body. "Wow." She said, Rachel's eyes following her own.

"Wow is right. But you have some as well." Rachel said back, touching a few on her neck. "Plus, I think your back in a little scratched up as well." At this Quinn turned and Rachel saw the red scratch marks down Quinn's spine.

"How bad's the damage?" Quinn asked.

"Pretty bad." Rachel said with wide eyes.

"Good." Quinn smiled and turned back around to Rachel to kiss her, Rachel tasting herself on Quinn's lips.

"Mmm. Now lets clean up." Rachel said, breaking the kiss.

"Do we have to? I kind of just wanna lay here all night." Quinn replied, laying on her back and closing her eyes.

"_No. _Oh! And that reminds me! A few of my best friends are coming over next week. They want to meet you." Rachel said, nonchalantly.

"Who?" Quinn asked with curiosity.

"You might know them. Santana and Brittany from school." Rachel replied, looking through Quinn's things to find a shirt and a pair of her briefs to put on.

"Yeah I know them." Quinn said quietly.

"They're not as bad as you think, I promise." Rachel said with a smile.

"Whatever you say." Quinn said, getting up and putting her own briefs on.

"Exactly. Now come on. Let's switch these sheets." Rachel said, kissing the girl on the cheek and taking the sheets off.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **This is the last chapter to this story, sadly. I had a lot of fun writing this one and I really hope you all enjoy it. I might write a sequel to this, how they are doing and things, but at the moment I think it's time to put it at a rest and start something new! I am so happy you all enjoyed it so much and have stuck with it until now. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. **Warning of Faberittana! **And as always, enjoy.

Kissing her neck roughly, Quinn began sucking on Rachel's pulse point while hearing a satisfied groan come from her mouth. Smiling, she sucked harder while sinking her nails deep into her waist, a small whine was heard after a few moments.

"You know, I can never get sick of this." Quinn breathed out, finally releasing Rachel's neck.

"Neither can I." Rachel said, her chest heaving before she pulled the girl down by her hairs, attacking her lips eagerly. Hands began to wander as always and Quinn's groin began to ache as her hips pushed down on their own accord, grinding in Rachel's center against her jeans. "God, Quinn." Rachel moaned out, wrapping her legs around the girl's waist.

They were on the couch in Rachel's apartment, had been there for a while, actually. Rachel had decided that tonight would be the night that she would ask Quinn to move in with her, they had touched the topic before, but never actually gave it much thought. She didn't care if things felt like they were going too fast, she was happy with the pace and was sure Quinn was as well. Besides, she needed that comforting body against her every night and would want nothing more than to wake up to her lovely face every morning. Plus, they would be able to save so much more money. Every fiber in her was completely on edge as they made out, she only hoped she gave no sign of her nervousness.

"Nice and wet for me?" Quinn asked, grinning widely and looking down at the girl who only nodded. She had pulled Rachel out of her thoughts easily with those few words. Rachel felt arms pull at her shirt, pushing the material up and over her bare breasts, exposing her skin to Quinn's eager eyes which had opened wide as she dipped her head down to capture a nipple between her lips, sucking at the skin there and noticing the bite marks still healing from their previous encounter.

Pushing herself up, Quinn began undoing the button on her jeans, eager to get herself out of the tight confines. She wanted nothing but Rachel on her skin, rubbing, kissing, licking, she didn't care, she just needed this. She almost groaned when her fingers fumbled with the buttons but stopped quickly when the both of them heard a loud knock on the door. Looking at each other, Rachel spoke first, her lips pushing up into a large smile.

"Its probably Santana and Brittany!" She said happily, getting up from the couch and putting her shirt on. Quinn went to sit on the couch, groaning at the loss of contact.

"Why does this always happen when we are in the middle of something?" Quinn complained, buttoning up her pants and trying her hardest to think of something to cool her off quickly. She had learned to perfect this.

"Because we're always in the middle of something." Rachel laughed, fixing her hair to cover the mark Quinn had left earlier. "They're actually really early. I wasn't expecting them for another few days, and Santana promised to warn before they left."

Quinn only took a deep breath and stood a few feet away from the door, crossing her arms around her chest and biting her lip, unsure of what to expect. She knew the girls, always saw the two in the halls holding pinkies or laughing together. They had never bothered her ever, but she knew Santana Lopez enough to stay out of her way. She had heard enough stories of the girl to actually scare her slightly.

"Santana! Brittany!" Quinn heard her girlfriend cry, snapping her out of her daze.

"Rachel!" Quinn identified that voice as Brittany's, it was too sweet to be the other girl.

"We missed you, sweets." Santana said, her voice just as hard as her glare that she usually gave in the halls. The girls began hugging each other in the doorway, Quinn still standing there awkwardly until finally Rachel stood out of the way, the three of them looking at each other for the first time.

"Hi." Quinn said plainly.

"Hi?" Santana replied, scoffing at her meek response.

"You both know Quinn." Rachel said with a smile, making her way over to the girl and slipping their hands together. "She's my girlfriend."

"Hi, Quinn!" Brittany said, a smile on her face. "I've seen you at school before, I like the pink thats always in your hair." Brittany was sweet, innocent, Quinn noticed. Looking up to her hair, Quinn smiled before shooting out a small 'thanks' and turning to Santana who had both her eyebrows furrowed, staring at the girl with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" Quinn said defensively.

"What yourself, Quinnie." Santana shot back.

"Do you even know me well enough for nicknames? Because I'm pretty sure that's a no." Quinn felt anger surge through her as the girl scoffed yet again and began to move in closer, Quinn's hold on Rachel's hand getting tighter.

"Listen here, Kurt Cobain -" Before Santana was able to finish Rachel had lunged herself in the middle of both of them, breaking their glares and the strong hold that Quinn had on her hand that had actually been hurting her.

"Don't even start, you two." Rachel said to the both of them, her face serious. "Santana, be a little nicer, she means something to me and I would appreciate it if you could respect that." Rachel said calmly, turning to the girl.

"I'll respect anything you throw at me, Rach. Just tell Goldy Locks not to jump to conclusions next time." Santana replied simply.

"Will you quit it with the fucking nicknames?! I'm Quinn! Quinn Fabray, alright?" Quinn exploded, her breathing heavy. All three girls were now staring at her, their eyes wide. Quinn only rolled hers and made her way to the door. "Whatever, I'm going home." She said after making her way to the door. She was stopped though by a soft hand on her arm. It wasn't Rachel but Brittany. Confused, Quinn looked up at the girl. "Uh, can I help you?" She asked as calm as possible.

"I've heard Rachel talk about you, I want you to stay. We can all get to know each other!" She said, her innocent voice far too pure to actually be on this earth. There was no way Quinn could say no. Looking to Rachel, she saw the girl nod slightly with a smile, Santana was staring her down. Looking back at Brittany, Quinn gave her a small smile and nodded, letting the girl pull her away.

"Rach, can you order some take out?" Brittany asked, pulling Quinn to the couch and sitting next to her. Rachel smiled before turning to Santana who, she could swear, had a small grin on her face.

"Give her a chance, please." Rachel said under her breath to the girl.

"She's treating Brittany perfectly fine, as long as it stays like that it'll be bearable."

Finally the Chinese had arrived and the girls began eating, talking and laughing. The atmosphere had lightened completely, well, not completely as Santana and Quinn had a few tense conversations to which Rachel or Brittany would avert their attention else where. They were all sitting in the living room at the moment, talking to each other, mostly Rachel, Santana and Brittany, Quinn just playing with Rachel's fingers on the couch.

This is what Rachel had wanted, to be able to have her girlfriend in a comfortable atmosphere with the people she cared about, sharing memories or just talking. It wasn't serious nor did it ever have to be. Everything was just right.

"Rachel?" Brittany asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes?" Rachel replied, turning to Brittany with a smile, still messing with Quinn's fingers.

"Would you mind if I kissed Quinn?" Brittany said plainly. All three girls quickly turned to Brittany who only had a smile in her face just as innocent as before. This completely threw everyone off guard, Quinn's jaw dropping a little before she turned to Rachel who turned to Quinn, both of them looking at each other for an answer.

"Wh- I mean, I'm not in control of Quinn, so I don't -" Rachel started.

"Good." Brittany interrupted, lunging forward to Quinn's lap, straddling the girl's waist.

"Uh, Brittany, wha-"

"I just want to taste your lips, that's all." Before Quinn could utter another word, she felt the soft lips of Brittany crash on to hers, her teeth biting briefly at her bottom lip and pulling away. "Just what I thought." She said, looking at Quinn with a smile.

"Britts, what are you doing, baby?" Santana said through gritted teeth, the obvious jealousy showing on her face.

"Taste her, San." Brittany said, looking at Santana, completely oblivious.

"I'm not going to do that." Santana replied, getting up and walking to the kitchen to occupy herself with something else.

"Brittany, I don't think that's a great idea." Quinn said, her body turning slightly stiff under her. "Rach." Quinn whispered out of the side of her mouth. "Um, somethings _happening _if you know what I mean." She tried to say secretively, pointing her eyes to her own crotch.

"Brittany, where are you getting at?" Rachel finally said, eager to help her girlfriend.

"Nowhere? I love people, Rach. You're lucky to be able to kiss her everyday." Brittany replied.

"Oh, she can't be that great." Santana said, making her way over to the couch and pulling Quinn's neck up slightly to connect their lips. A full mouth covered her own making her eyes flutter closed as the girl moaned slightly. "Shit, Fabray." Santana moaned out, pulling away.

"I di-" Quinn stammered.

"Alright! This has been fun!" Rachel said, clapping her hands together and jumping up from the couch.

"Wait, Rachel." Santana said, a smile on her face. " Come here." Her voice was soft as she made her way over to Rachel. Pushing her head down, she placed a firm kiss on Rachel's lips now, sucking eagerly at the skin, Rachel kissing back with equal enthusiasm and pushing herself up into the kiss.

"...fuck." Rachel groaned out once they broke apart.

"Um, Rachel." Quinn moaned as Brittany slowly started a grind on Quinn's lap.

"Brittany, you have to stop." Rachel breathed out as Santana made her way to the front of the couch, smiling eager. "No, no. You two can't do this. We can't do this." Rachel said a bit nervously, her body tense.

"Brittany, you have to get off." Quinn said, her cock quickly growing under the pressure of Brittany's grinding.

"Why, Quinn? Am I not good enough?" Brittany asked, a small pout on her lips as her grinding got deeper.

"N-no. That isn't it, it's just...this isn't a good idea. Fuck, that feels good." Quinn groaned, her hands going to Brittany's side and trying to push her off gently. Suddenly Quinn felt two hands grab her wrists and push them up. She looked to see Santana above her with a smile.

"Keep going, baby." She said, watching Brittany work her hips up and down.

"Oh, God." Quinn huffed out, her cock now growing full as Brittany's grinding began to get more intense. Turning to Rachel she saw the girl completely transfixed on the scene in font of her, her cheeks red.

"Quinn...what's this?" Brittany asked, reaching down and cupping Quinn's cock, squeezing tightly.

"Fuck!" Quinn groaned out, trying to pull her arms out of the grip of Santana but failing.

"Are you...packing?" Brittany asked, with huge eyes as her grinding stopped.

"I- what..I mean." Quinn stammered out.

"Oh my God, Fabray, you _are!" _Santana said, looking at her now erect cock through her pants. The house was quiet before Rachel spoke again.

"No, it's not what you think." Rachel said quickly, trying her hardest to cover for the girl.

"No, Rach. It's alright. We're out of school, what can they say to hurt me now?" Quinn said, moving Brittany off of her and going to stand up. "Yeah, alright? I was born with a dick, I've always had it and I've learned to deal with it. Whatever, make fun of me if you want." She said, her stance strong as if preparing herself for the worst, much like she did with Rachel.

"I'm not going to make fun of you." Brittany said, making her way over to Quinn and cupping her groin again. "It's actually pretty cool." Getting on her knees, she smiled. "Can I see it?" She asked, already working on the button of Quinn's jeans.

"What in the world is going on?" Quinn said, under her breath. Looking to Rachel, she saw the girl a red mess, biting her lip and her legs crossed a little too tight. Santana on the other hand was staring in disbelief, trying to process what was happening in her head.

Quinn was knocked back to Brittany when she felt a hand reach around her dick, squeezing the skin and stroking it slowly. "It's real." She said, an even bigger smile. "And large."

"Yeah.." Quinn said, biting her lip, trying her hardest not to thrust into the palm of the girl's hand. "Now, um, can you let go?" She asked as nice as possible.

"Actually.." Brittany said, moving her head closer to Quinn's penis. "...I want to taste you."

"Wh-what?" Quinn whispered out, Rachel and Santana now clearing their throats and obviously trying their hardest to hide their arousal. Suddenly she felt a hot mouth around the top of her dick, covering it completely. "Fuck..." Quinn moaned out, putting her hand on the shoulder of the girl. "Ra-Rachel, is this alright?" Quinn asked, her teeth gritting slightly.

"Yes...just keep going." Rachel replied, her eyes fully blown now. Quinn nodded, looking down at the girl who was now stroking and sucking eagerly on her, her dick growing in Brittany's mouth. Quinn had to close her eyes, as pretty as Brittany was, she had to picture it as Rachel, that just did so much more for her, thinking about the wet mouth around her right now, how good she felt sucking on the tip of her cock and drinking the droplets of precome that would push out every now and then.

Opening her eyes, she turned to the couch only to see Rachel on top of Santana, kissing and sucking on her neck, the girl on the bottom moaning and heaving her chest. 'What the hell was going on?' Quinn kept asking herself as her hips began to push in and out at their own pace while her glance stayed on both the girls in front of her.

"Like what you see, Fabray?" Santana asked when she caught the girl staring, Rachel turned to see Quinn, red cheeks while she continued thrusting lightly into Brittany as her eyes were fixed on both girls. Looking up, Brittany smiled. "Maybe we should move this to your room, Rach." Santana said with a grin, running her hands up the girl's spine and removing her shirt easily, exposing her breasts as Quinn had did earlier. Rachel only nodded and got up quickly. Santana and Brittany were both quick to remove their clothes as well, Quinn not so much as she stood there, watching each girl shimmy out of their clothing and make their way to the bedroom.

"What the fuck is going on?" Quinn asked herself yet again.

"Quinn?" Rachel shouted from the room, knocking the girl out of her trance. Shaking her head lightly, she pulled her shirt off and pushed her pants and briefs all the way down, exposing herself completely to the air. Making her way to the bedroom, she passed all the articles of clothing, panties, shirts, bras, pants. Her cock only ached that much more until she got to the room and almost exploded all over herself.

All three girls were looking at her, their eyes hungry and obviously eager to touch Quinn, _including_ Santana. "Where do you want me?" Quinn asked in a low voice, it was obvious she didn't have the control this time. Patting the middle of the bed, Brittany smiled eagerly. Stroking herself, Quinn nodded, her limbs almost too weak to move herself there.

"I'm going to ride you, Quinn." Brittany said to the girl once she was on her back in the middle of all three of them. Quinn nodded once more, still stroking her meat until she felt a hand on her wrist yet again and another one on her other. Turning to each side, she saw both Santana and Rachel holding her there while Brittany quickly climbed onto the girl, straddling her waist and hovering above her erect cock. "Ready?" Brittany asked, smiling and rubbing her wet lips on the tip of Quinn. Quinn let out a small groan, gritting her teeth together. And then she was met with nothing but a tight channel and moans all around the room, her eyes shutting tight and her back arching up into Brittany's body.

Pushing herself up and down, Brittany began riding the girl hard, letting herself rise and fall with force as low moans began to fall from her mouth. She suddenly felt lips on her neck, turning and seeing Santana sucking on her neck, biting only hard enough to leave a mark. "You better not fucking hurt my girl." She said quietly into Quinn's ear. Gulping slightly, Quinn turned to Brittany yet again only to see the girl's eyes shut and her brow furrowed, concentrating hard on what she was doing.

"San.." Brittany moaned out. Letting go of Quinn's hand, Santana was quick at Brittany's side.

"What is it, babe?" She asked, wiping her face from sweaty hairs. Brittany only stared into the girl's brown eyes before crashing their lips together, Santana grabbing the back of Brittany's head and pushing her more into her own mouth. Quinn groaned at the scene while Brittany continued to ride her dick, grinding her hips down with each movement.

"Come here, Rachel." Quinn said through a small moan. " Ride my face." Her breath was short, needy. Smiling, Rachel let go of her wrist where she noticed she had been holding quite hard before wrapping her legs around Quinn's face and sitting down quickly where she was met with Quinn's much too talented tongue, her hands automatically wrapping around the blonde head and squeezing tightly. Quinn's hands only got tighter around Rachel's thighs, sinking her nails in, when she felt Brittany pull off and the bed adjust. She put the pieces together and decided that Santana had now taken Brittany's spot on top of Quinn.

Deeper moans were now filling the room as she felt Santana move herself up and down against the stiff meat. Quinn's tongue was still going fast at Rachel's entrance until she pushed the girl up slightly and let her fall back down on her tongue, massaging Rachel's tight hole with her mouth. "Quinn, fuck!" Rachel shouted as slender fingers went to start small circles around her clit.

"Very...vocal, Rach." Santana laughed, her hips now working faster. Quinn only held onto Rachel's thigh that much harder as Rachel began grinding down on Quinn's face.

Peeking out from the side of Rachel, Quinn saw nothing but Santana's puckered asshole as she was riding Quinn while eating Brittany out on the other side, the girl grabbing at the mattress below her and heaving her chest.

"I'm close, San!" Brittany yelled, Santana's fingers going quick inside her as her tongue flicked across her nub. "Unf!" Brittany yelled, grabbing Santana's head and pushing her more into her center as her orgasm wracking through her body.

"You're so beautiful when you come." Santana said, her chin glistening with Brittany's juices. Kissing her inner thigh sweetly, she pushed herself up and stared at Brittany, the girl playing with her own breasts as Santana began riding Quinn's cock with renewed vigor, eager for release.

"Fuck!" Rachel was yelling as Quinn began massaging her hole eagerly just as she circled her clit one last time, pushing the girl quickly over the edge. Grabbing Quinn's head tightly, Rachel rode her face hard, the aftershocks making her twitch and come on Quinn's waiting tongue. Quinn was actually in haven.

Breathing heavy, Rachel pushed herself off and went to lay next to Quinn, watching her intently as Santana rode her, her back still facing Quinn as Brittany stared eagerly at Santana. The girl was close, Quinn could tell, form her twitching walls. Quinn was too from the amount of pressure that was building up in her own body.

"Santana, I gotta pull out in a few second." Quinn warned. Santana only nodded as she went faster, rocking herself hard and letting sweat droplets fall down her temple. Her body ached for release while watching Brittany play with herself, the scene in front of her too much to handle until she let herself fall one last time, her belly tightening and come finally coating Quinn's cock her moans bouncing off the walls. She rode Quinn until the very last tremor hit her hard. Pushing herself off Quinn, she went to lay by Brittany, smiling at the girl and kissing her lips, Brittany kissing back and tasting herself on Santana's mouth.

Getting up, Rachel went between Quinn's legs and began sucking her off, licking at the head of her cock and pushing down all the way to the back of her throat. "Fuck. You don't have to do this, Rachel. I can finish myself off." Quinn groaned, running her hands through her brown hair. Rachel only laughed which then caused Quinn to groan, pushing her chest up in the air. "_Rachel!"_ She cried out, her stomach tightening and her orgasm approaching quickly. She felt the bed shift and suddenly Brittany was on one side of her, Santana on the other. Both girls went to attack her breasts, sucking and licking at her nipples, Santana biting slightly while Brittany moaned around her. One long suck from Rachel and Quinn's balls tightened as she shot thick, white ropes of come out of her cock, Rachel letting it paint the back of her throat as she felt Quinn's cock twitch with each spurt that was released. Groaning, Quinn let the last bit shoot from her dick before relaxing on the bed, Rachel, Santana and Brittany each letting go of Quinn. She almost instantly got hard again when she saw her girlfriend swallow her load completely and smile at her. "...fuck." She whispered.

"That was fun!" Brittany said, laying down next to Quinn, Santana getting off the bed to join her on the other side, Brittany spooning her as she went to lay down.

"Yeah." Rachel agreed, smiling down at Quinn before moving up to kiss her on the lips, Quinn kissing back and tasting herself on Rachel's tongue.

"If you two are going for round two can you go to the couch or something?" Santana said, Brittany pulling her closer to her chest and smiling. Before Quinn could say anything, Rachel was quick to cover her mouth and pull on her hand to lead them out of the room.

"Rach, that's your room." Quinn complained.

"Yeah, well, I actually wanted to talk to you anyway." She said, closing the door behind her and going to the couch, pushing Quinn down gently. She went to grab the small blanket that draped the couch to cover the both of them before laying on top of Quinn's chest, their bare bodies feeling perfect against each other. She could hear Quinn's heartbeat slowly go back to normal as both their bodies recovered from the activities in the room.

"What do you want to talk about?" Quinn asked, her hand running up and down Rachel's spine.

"I love you, Quinn." Rachel said quietly.

"We've established that, babe." Quinn laughed. "But I love you too. More, probably." She admitted.

"Quinn." Rachel said, putting her chin up on her girlfriend's chest and staring into the girl's eyes.

"Rachel." Quinn repeated, a soft smile on her face.

"How would you feel to maybe...moving in together?" Rachel asked slowly as if any wrong word she said would affect Quinn's decision. Quinn's face changed, her eyes widening and her mouth forming an 'o'.

"Like..here?" She asked dumbly.

"Well, yes. Here. We can live together. I mean, its a bit pointless wasting so much money and it'll be convenient and -"

"Rachel, stop." Quinn said, laughing slightly, comforting Rachel in a way. "I...yeah. I want to. I want to be like this every night with you. I love you, Rachel. More than I've ever loved anyone in my life. You make me feel like...I don't know, like I'm important. _Loved. _I love you and I'll never stop." Quinn said, all in one breath, her heart warming as Rachel held her more tightly, a soft tear falling on Quinn's chest. Looking down quickly, Quinn spoke. "Hey, don't cry. I said I want to move in. I really, really do. I've actually wanted to ask you, but I didn't really have the courage..." She let her finger wipe away another tear.

"I know, I just...you mean so much to me. I'm very happy things worked out the way they did." Rachel laughed, rubbing at her nose.

"Yeah. Me too." Quinn said, resting her chin on the top of Rachel's head and breathing lightly.

"I'll always be yours." Rachel said quietly, sleep slowly taking the both of them. "And you'll always be mine."

Quinn laughed, nodding at the comforting words. "As long as you'll have me, babe." In those words, it had oddly reminded Rachel of their first meet, in the girls bathroom. She knew there was something special about Quinn, even then, but would never know what it was until now.

When she was laying here only then did she realize that everyone _does_ have another half, no matter where they are or how they find them, how they feel in the moment when they do or if it would even be love at first sight, it will happen. Love always finds it's way, through friendship, through hope and through happiness.

_Fin._


	18. Chapter 18

"This. Is. Awesome." Quinn said, her feet propped up on her's and Rachel's coffee table of their apartment as they watched t.v on a early Saturday morning.

"Hmm?" Rachel replied lazily with a slight yawn.

"This...it's awesome. Me moving in, being here with you. It's really awesome." With a smile forming on her lips, Quinn pulled Rachel in closer to her.

"Quinn, we've been living together for about two weeks now and it's only just hitting you?" Rachel asked with a laugh, turning to lay on her chest slightly.

"Well...yeah. I mean, we've been through a lot and we actually made it to a somewhat stable life...no more secrets. It's really, really awesome."

"You said that already."

"I'm happy, woman." Quinn laughed, turning to the girl and kissing her on the head. "We're free, well, _I'm _free. I actually have a reason to get up in the mornings, you're my reason, Rach."

"Where is all of this coming from?" Rachel went to look up at the girl, searching her eyes for some answer. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just...really happy." Quinn laughed.

"As am I." Rachel replied, leaning up to kiss the girl on the lips. "But we have a few things to get done today, so if you can get up with me and get ready, that would be perfect." Rachel had already gotten up, making her way to their bedroom.

"I'll be right there." Quinn answered, sitting up from her spot and smiling. It seemed like just yesterday she had moved into her apartment downstairs, now it was occupied by some college kid who had moved off campus.

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted from their room. Quinn groaned getting up lazily. They had some shopping to do, food and furniture wise. It wasn't Quinn's favorite thing to do, but it was with Rachel so she would make it a good time.

They got ready within the hour and were out of the house before noon, stopping at a bagel shop for some coffee and a snack to eat before visiting the furniture store just a few blocks away, the early New York breeze fresh on their body as fall soon arrived. Bundling her jacket a little closer to her neck, Rachel spoke. "We are looking for drapes, bed covers, and a new coffee table."

Quinn began grinning at this, remembering the reasons they needed the new bed covers and coffee table. Their old bed covers had ripped completely when Quinn last fucked Rachel's little asshole, her grip on the sheets far too strong causing her nails to shred through the blankets. The coffee table wasn't as sturdy either when Rachel rode Quinn's cock about a week ago on the furniture. She had slammed down particularly hard causing the wood to break. The drapes were a regular thing though, Rachel just liked to keep updated, a different one for each season.

"Quinn?" Rachel spoke, snapping her fingers in front of the girl.

"What?" Quinn snapped towards her.

"What do you think of this one?" Rachel asked, a smile on her face as she showed her the floral bedsheets. Quinn didn't even realize they were in a furniture store, her erection now being held down by her briefs.

"Yeah, those are nice." She replied, thinking of the ways they could ruin those this time. Her cock twitched in her pants. "Fuck." Quinn whispered out, looking down at her jeans that looked a little strained.

Thirty minutes later they were out of the store, a nice coffee table and bedsheets picked out for them. All they would need to do is give the furniture store a quick call and they would be at their apartment with the table.

"Groceries next!" Rachel said, excitedly. She was always so happy to get food. Quinn only laughed, grabbing her hand as they both jogged across the street to their normal grocery store, the lady in the front already knowing their faces.

"We'll need grapes, apples, broccoli, lettuce, bananas.."

"Basically everything I don't eat." Quinn said with a smile.

"Basically, yes." Rachel replied, walking over to the fruits.

Yeah, today was a boring day. Shopping for furniture and food wasn't exactly the _ideal _thing to do with your girlfriend, or maybe it was, Quinn wasn't sure. She had never had a real relationship until Rachel. Quinn only continued to follow the girl around the store, shaking her head when Rachel would ask her opinion and even shooting a slight 'mhm', her way. The girl didn't notice her obvious boredom, but Quinn was sure she would die if she continued this shopping.

"Rachel.." Quinn groaned, leaning her head against the shelf of cans.

"Yes, Quinn?" Rachel said, her obvious irritation showing.

"Can we leave?"

"I'm not finished yet." Rachel was now reading the back of a can to make sure it had the right things she needed.

"We've been in here for hours."

"One hour, actually." She said, continuing her reading.

"Will you look at me? You're being impossible." Quinn snapped.

"_I'm _being impossible? Oh, I'm sorry, Quinn, I didn't realize I was the one who has been complaining all day!"

"I haven't been complaining all day!"

"You've been sighing and moping around, you've been zero help!"

"That's not true!"

"Tell me one thing you've done." Rachel was now staring directly into hazel eyes, her brow furrowed and her grip on the can dangerously tight. Quinn gulped, staring back at her, speechless. "That's what I thought."

"You're insane. Whatever, do your own damn shopping." Quinn shot back, pushing the basket that she was carrying for Rachel to the ground and turning around. "I'm going home."

Groaning out in frustration, Rachel went to pick up the basket, throwing the can in and turning to look at the vegetables.

Rachel was insane, Quinn thought as she pushed her hands further down into her coat, the chill of the air slapping against her face. Quinn had been helping all day, she stood there with Rachel and agreed, disagreed, yeah she complained every now and then but it wasn't _constantly..._she didn't think.

"Great." Quinn said to herself as she finally got to their apartment. She kew she was in the wrong as she slowly climbed the stairs to the third floor, reaching to grab her set of keys and twist the brass doorknob into their house.

Rachel drives her insane most of the time, but thats the reason she absolutely loves the girl. She's her crazy girlfriend and anything less wouldn't do. Yeah, her wicked eating habits are completely mad and she gets after Quinn for not taking her shoes off before going into their bedroom, but without those little moments Quinn would be lost with out her. They balance each other out in a way.

Reaching for her phone, Quinn dialed a number, not Rachel. The man on the other line spoke a bit and she agreed before hanging up. Quickly going to the bedroom, she took off her coat and shoes then made her way into the kitchen, taking out a different amount of veggies and oil.

It was about thirty minutes later when there was a knock on the door. Wiping her hands on the kitchen towel, she went to see who it was through the peep hole. It was the man at the man she had talked to on the phone with their coffee table. Smiling, she opened the door and pointed him in the direction of the old coffee table. switching the two out, he was out in about three minutes, Quinn tipping him generously for his work.

Running to their closet, she took out a white sheet and covered the coffee table with it before setting up a cinnamon scented candle in the middle, Rachel's favorite. Running back to the stir fry, Quinn made sure it was done before setting the stove off and putting an equal amount on two plates. She quickly went to find more candles.

Once everything was in place, food, drinks and Quinn, she waited. After about ten minutes, there was shuffling on the other side of the door. Quinn got up quickly and stood by the couch, the only light coming from the moon and the numerous candles she had set everywhere around the living room.

Finally Rachel got in, about six bags in her hands. Quinn was quick to run to her, taking all the bags away and going to set them on the counter as Rachel stared off at all of Quinn's hard work.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, looking down. "I wanted to make it up to you. I understand if you're still mad though." A few moments of silence told Quinn that the girl was still mad until she felt a hot kiss on her cheek.

"You know I can't stay mad for long." Rachel said, grabbing each side of Quinn's face and pulling her down for yet another kiss. Their tongues danced around each other, Quinn sucking on Rachel's bottom lip lightly before the shorter girl pulled away.

"I love you." Quinn breathed out.

"I love _you." _Rachel whispered back before taking the girl's hand and guiding them both to the table where they both sat on the couch. "Is this the -"

"Yeah, I called them up and they were here. Pretty quick, actually." Quinn said with a smile. Laughing, Rachel pushed the girl down on her back before straddling her waist and kissing her passionately on the lips, it almost feeling like the very first time. Quinn's lips hadn't changed much, they were still pink and puffy, chapped, but still very soft. She would still elicit a small moan when Rachel pulled on her lip. Some things never changed, especially the large bulge she felt against her thigh. Looking down, Rachel laughed.

"Eager much?" She asked, kissing down the blonde's neck.

"Y-yeah." Quinn stuttered out, her breathing increasing. Her hands now firmly against Rachel's waist, she felt the petite brunette begin to grind against her bulge, the meat now throbbing in her pants. Quinn's hips began to buck up causing the both of them to be a mess of breathing and grinding as they humped each other relentlessly. Quinn watched as Rachel's hips moved with such rhythm, her hips moving in a circular motion then up and down as her hands were placed firmly on Quinn's lower abdomen. "Rachel, fuck, this feels so good." Quinn whined out, her eye lids falling as she pushed her head back more into the couch.

"You're so hard, baby. How long have you been throbbing for my pussy?" Rachel asked, increasing her grinding motions.

"All. Fucking. Day." Quinn groaned through gritted teeth.

"You've been thinking about burying your long, hard cock in my wet cunt?" Rachel asked, staring Quinn down.

"Fuck!" Quinn cried out. If there was anything she loved it was dirty talk with Rachel. "I'm about to explode.." Quinn warned, her breath shaky. Rachel only smiled as she got off the girl, removing her own shirt and pants, Quinn doing the same with her clothing until the both of them were completely naked.

Eagerly getting on top of her, Rachel hovered herself over the girl's pale length before teasing her, running her wet pussy lips along the underside of Quinn's veiny, hot dick. Rachel's hips were moving just as before, her chest heaving each time the mushroom head would brush against her clit.

Digging her nails into Rachel's side, she finally felt the beautiful heat cover her desperate cock. Groaning out, she looked up to see Rachel's furrowed eyebrows and shut us concentrating on the task, one hand on the couch and the other pinching at her nipple. As she began pushing herself up and slamming down, Quinn pulled Rachel's arm to allow the girl's breasts to be covered with her own mouth. Sucking and licking, she heard the high pitch moaning fall from the singer's lips, her pussy aching with the release she needed.

Pushing her hand down Rachel's body, Quinn began rubbing at the sensitive nub, Rachel's thighs tightening around Quinn's waist instantly. "Like that, baby?" Quinn asked, Rachel opening her eyes briefly to stare directly at Quinn, the light from the candles shadowing a part of her face.

Pushing her hips up, Quinn began to match the pace Rachel had set, surprising the girl as their hips met in the middle. "Fuck!" Rachel screamed out, her back arching forward as her hands squeezed around Quinn's taunt stomach leaving little crescent marks from Rachel's nails.

Leaning back on her arm, Rachel allowed Quinn a full view of her cock slamming into her pussy, the wetness dripping down her thigh. Her breasts were bouncing with the rhythm only causing Quinn to quicken her pace on Rachel's clit, the desire to lick her fingers now filling her body.

Turning her attention to the wall, Quinn noticed their silhouettes working against each other, Rachel's beautiful body slamming up and down against her own, Quinn's dick noticeable every time Rachel would push up only to slam down yet again.

"I'm so close, baby!" Rachel whispered shakily, her chest heaving in turn with Quinn's as her new concentration was getting Rachel to lose herself all over Quinn's cock. Looking down, she noticed the amount of juices that covered her cock, the wet shaft sliding against Rachel's clit as Quinn continued to rub at an achingly slow pace.

Finally, Rachel felt that familiar tug in her belly, her own fingers covering Quinn's on her clit as she demanded the girl rub her fast to allow her orgasm to rack her body as it did. With the combined pressure of the thick mean inside with Quinn's fingers on her most sensitive area, the clenched around Quinn's shaft, shaking and crying out as she rode out her orgasm relentlessly. Quinn's fingers never stopped, the veins in her hands now prominent as she watched her girlfriend come apart on top of her, coating her dick in the glorious juices that she had been anticipating. "Your cock is so _perfect!" _Rachel cried out, still riding the hard meat.

Tremor after tremor shook Rachel's body, each squeezing Quinn's cock as she continued to slam into the sensitive pussy above. "So close, Rach." Quinn gritted out. Each thrust causing Rachel to violently twitch until finally Quinn was able to suck in a large amount of air through her gritted teeth, the coil in her stomach breaking while she quickly pulled her dick out to stroke it. Ropes of come began shooting from the tip of her penis on to Rachel's abdomen, painting the area there beautifully with Quinn's seed.

"Love you...so _much_!" Quinn cried out, her back arched and her eyes shut tight as she continued to stroke herself, the last of her hot come shoot from the tip until she was able to relax, her dick still twitching in her palm.

Breathing heavily, she let her eyes shut until she felt a hot body cover her own, both their chests hitting against each other hard.

"God, I love you, Rachel." Quinn said through breaths as she felt lips kiss her sweaty brow.

"I love you so much more." Rachel replied. Quinn opened her eyes to see the girl with a smile on her face, her own sweat coating her skin and actually making her illuminate in the room. The candle lights bounced off her perfect body and made Quinn's heart explode with love.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Rachel." Quinn said, pulling the girl down into her arms and holding her securely against her chest. "So fucking lucky." Rachel wrapped her own arms around the girl, both their hearts beating together until it matched up as one soft sound throughout the apartment.

_Fin II_


End file.
